Star Trek The Kelvan Conquest
by thew40
Summary: [COMPLETE] A cross-generational threat of the Kelvan Empire comes to head in 24th century, where the fate of two galaxies will be decided. A Star Trek crossover. Please R
1. Book One Act One: Another Successful Mi...

STAR TREK: THE KELVAN CONQUEST  
  
By thew40  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Star Trek" or anything remotely related to it. I enjoy it, love it, obsess over it, and write about it. This story is for entertainment purposes only and I make no profit from it.  
  
Note: Okay, kids, got catch up on history by watching the original series episode entitled "By Any Other Name." This story is inspired by it. Please review – if I see that there's interest in it, I'll post more. If not, oh well. Expect a new post AT LEAST every week, if not more. Please, also remember that this is a first draft.  
  
Book One is dedicated to the creators of "Star Trek" – from the stars and producers to the guy that lets into the lot and the boy that brings them food – they are the engineers of the future. Gene, this means you too buddy.  
  
Now, here we go . . .  
  
  
  
STAR TREK: THE KELVAN CONQUEST  
  
Featuring "ENTERPRISE"  
  
Book One: "Prelude to Invasion"  
  
  
  
Act One: "Another Successful Mission"  
  
The USS Enterprise NX-01 was running fine that afternoon and it showed in every way. Captain Archer was more than proud of this fact, as well as the reception in the Mess Hall celebrating first contact between humans and the Gallamites.  
  
Of course, for every silver cloud, there's a dark lining. And in this case – it's the strange appearance of the Gallamites. Sure, figured Archer, not every race out here is going to a beauty queen or king by human standards. But maybe it was something about the Gallamites transparent skull and their larger than normal brains inside.  
  
Something that just didn't sit right.  
  
But he tried to pay it no mind and continued conversation as usual. Which was all going surprisingly well. Thanks to Hoshi Sato's quick work with the universal translator, communication between both races was going quite well.  
  
"Your planet is Earth? What a remarkable name!" exclaimed one of the Gallamites.  
  
Trip Tucker smiled broadly, laying on the southern North American charm. "Well, it's the name we've had for years. And your home planet is . . . .?"  
  
"It is called Gallaimia. Oh, it is beautiful. Ripe oceans, large mountains and valleys. Incredible."  
  
"Well, now, it sounds like a place I would want to visit sometime," he replied with a smile.  
  
Archer smiled from afar. Yes, things were good. But there seemed to be something in the back of his mind that kept him from relaxing. He attempted to push it out and concentrate at the task at hand. This was a good accomplishment in the name of Starfleet and all of humanity, wasn't it?  
  
The reception was over after a few hours and both the Gallamite vessel and the Enterprise were on their own way.  
  
And with this little success under his belt, Captain Archer decided it was time for a little shuteye . . .  
  
* * *  
  
Captain Jonathan Archer couldn't seem to sleep. He tossed and turned, but just couldn't seem to get comfortable enough. Thoughts kept flowing through his mind. The Suliban . . . the Klingons . . . the Vulcans . . . the humans. He was starting to feel the pressure of his role, he imagined.  
  
And it was justified. He was in command of the first major Earth exploration of the galaxy and its many wonders. It was quite some pressure. He wondered . . . did T'Pol see it this way as well? Of course not, he mused. She was a Vulcan. She experienced no emotion.  
  
Perhaps that was the tip of the iceberg. She just . . . never seemed to react like the rest of the crew. Everyone was always on the edge of their seat. Everyone knew each time they would go to warp, it was like another major accomplishment for mankind. Even Phlox felt this way.  
  
He liked Phlox, he decided. Although he had only known for a little under three weeks, he has grown accustomed to the good doctor and his constantly growing collection of 'goodies.' He was a practical, smart and witty man with a fine sense in the way of medicine. Even his alternative ways with craft of healing agreed with Archer.  
  
But it was T'Pol that really got under his skin. His dinners with Trip and T'Pol were often filled with tension and T'Pol constant logic was starting to irritate him. She was always so cold and so stern. If she were capable of emotion, Archer would swear she hated him. It was only right, though. Didn't he feel the same way about her?  
  
He pushed the thought out of his head. He did his best not to be hypocritical. Here he was, waiting to meet brand new extraordinary life and he was having difficulty handling his resentment towards the Vulcans. Archer knew he should have left his stereotypes and prejudices back on Earth.  
  
But old habits were hard to break, weren't they?  
  
He turned to his back, looking up at the steel gray ceiling and sighed. The crew was new and the entire ship might as well wear a banner that said it.  
  
Take Hoshi Sato for example. She was fresh. New. Never really been in space. Especially this far into it. Everything here was totally frightening and strange to her. But . . . that was the whole reason he begged her to come along with them. He needed a translator and communications officer, didn't he? Someone to make sense out of the strange and frightening.  
  
It wasn't just her, though. Travis Mayweather – the Enterprise's pilot – was a 'space boomer.' Born and bred out here in the great expanse. But as experienced as he was, there was no true experience for what they were constantly facing on a day-to-day basis.  
  
As for Trip Tucker – an old friend of his – it was all fun and games. He was getting a kick out of being out here in the unknown. As Chief Engineer, Trip knew the engine inside and out. But would all that knowledge and his thrill for adventure bring him luck out here in the farthest reaches of unexplored space? Archer only hoped so.  
  
Then there was Malcolm Reed . . .  
  
He was everything military there could be. He was always prepared. Archer supposed that was the way the Armory officer had to be. But would all that preparation and military-readiness arm them enough for what would happen out here?  
  
And what was to happen out here? What kind of things were they going to encounter? What was he going to do? Was he up to meeting the pressures of handling this assignment?  
  
He sat up from his bed and rubbed his eyes. Massaging his neck, he stood up and walked out of his quarters. Maybe a walk around the ship would do him some good . . .  
  
* * *  
  
"No no no! How many times do I have to tell you, Tucker, you can not divert power from the phasers to the warp core?!"  
  
"And why is that, Reed?"  
  
Reed rolled his eyes. "It's not obvious? First off, we don't even know if the bloody transfer would work and second, what if we're attacked!? Then what? Huh?"  
  
"Calm down. I only the power to be transferred for a few minutes to perform a power test."  
  
"Oh, yeah. That'll work."  
  
"Is there a problem here, gentlemen?" asked Archer from above, walking down the ladder to their level.  
  
"No, cap, no problem at all - "  
  
"THERE most certainly is a problem, sir," Reed interrupted. "Mr. Tucker here wants to divert power from our weapon systems so he could perform some sort of 'test!"  
  
"Ah. And you're afraid that there might be an attack while this test is commencing?" asked Archer, looking over the two of them.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"I see," Archer said, nodded. He then turned to Tucker. "Trip, what is this test you wanted to perform exactly?"  
  
"I wanted to see if we could indeed focus the power from the weapons' array into the matter/anti-matter reactor."  
  
Archer's eyes grew large. "You what . . . ? Isn't that dangerous?"  
  
"Dangerous as in it's only been done twice. The first time it barely worked, but it overloaded the main reactor. If they didn't find a way to get the core out of the ship, they wouldn't be around. The second ship wasn't as lucky."  
  
Archer groaned and looked at the both of them. "And what made you think we were going to be any better off?"  
  
Trip shrugged. "I just figured we might have a stroke of good luck, cap."  
  
"No, Trip. I don't think this a good idea at all."  
  
Trip Tucker sighed. "Oh well. Back to the drawing board."  
  
Malcolm Reed only smiled and walked out of Engineering after Captain Archer.  
  
"I need to realign the phaser emitters."  
  
"Why's that? Is there problem?"  
  
"No. Just that time."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"I thought this was your time out. What are you doing wandering the ship?"  
  
"Can't sleep."  
  
With that, Archer turned the corner and headed down another corridor. Reed shook his head. "Insane. But I suppose that's the kind of man they need for a job like this."  
  
  
  
"Phlox? What's going on?" asked Archer casually as he strolled into sickbay.  
  
"Captain! I'm surprised to see you here so late. I thought this was the night shift. It is the night shift, isn't it?"  
  
"Um, yeah. I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Oh?" asked Phlox earnestly. "I'm willing to wager I have something here that could help you with that."  
  
Phlox began to rummage through his shelves, searching through odds and ends for something that would help the fresh captain sleep.  
  
"Uh, actually, I think I'll be okay, Phlox."  
  
"Are you sure, Captain? I'm sure I have something here."  
  
"Thanks anyway. I'll . . . uh . . . I'll catch you later, Phlox."  
  
Phlox shrugged. "Sure, Captain. You'll know where I'll be if you need me."  
  
Archer liked Phlox. He was more than happy to bring him aboard.  
  
Moving on, Archer walked to the bridge. There were not many people up now, but Archer knew who was up. As soon as he reached the bridge he saw her.  
  
T'Pol.  
  
She immediately saw him enter and turned to him. "Captain? I was under the impression that it was still the night shift. Unless you would like to take command . . ."  
  
Time to lay on that old human charm that he knew she hated so much. "Oh no, no, T'Pol. It's your shift. I was just giving myself the old five dollar tour of the ship."  
  
"Sir? Five dollar tour?"  
  
"Old Earth expression, T'Pol. My father used to say it all the time when showing friends and family around the house for the first time. And the shipyards."  
  
"Ah," she responded, nodding slightly and turning back to the viewscreen.  
  
Archer stood there in silence for a moment, then was about to head off the bridge, when he heard the sound of a sensor detecting something.  
  
"Captain," T'Pol said simply.  
  
"Yes T'Pol?" he said, stepping towards her.  
  
"We are receiving an emergency distress call some twenty-five light- years from here."  
  
"Go to red alert. Lay in a course. Call the rest of the senior staff to the bridge. T'Pol, you take the bridge until I get back."  
  
She turned to face him. "Captain?"  
  
He grinned at her stern Vulcan face. "If we're going to be rescuing anyone today, wouldn't it be best if we put our best face forward? I need to change into my uniform." 


	2. Act Two: Daring Rescue

Act Two: "Daring Rescue"  
  
Taking command once again, Captain Archer did a brief look over of his bridge crew. They all seemed ready and anxious to get under way.  
  
"Distance?" asked Archer.  
  
"Within two light-years, Captain," T'Pol responded. "Captain, I do believe I have identified the vessel."  
  
"Oh? What is it?"  
  
"It's Gallamite, sir. The same one we made first contact with."  
  
"Is it being attacked?"  
  
"Unknown, though I am detecting a secondary vessel off its bow. It's much larger than the Gallamite vessel, but only half the size of Enterprise."  
  
Archer nodded. "Mr. Reed, prepare to polarize the hull and have weapons on stand-by. Hoshi, have the universal translator on-line and working."  
  
"Aye Captain."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Mr. Mayweather, are we within visual range?"  
  
"Aye sir."  
  
"On screen. Bring us to ¼ Impulse."  
  
"Aye-aye."  
  
On the screen in front of the bridge crew, the Gallamite vessel appeared. It was a small, pod-like ship with no nacelles, instead with its Warp Two Engine at the end of its hull. Right next to it was a large ship that was like nothing any of them had seen before.  
  
The center of it was small and cylinder-shaped, with two wings coming off the back with what could only be best described as nacelles at the end. Of course, there was even more to this ship. Beyond the cylinder – coming out from it – were long arms with strange attachments connected to them.  
  
"What kind of ship is that?" asked Reed.  
  
"Unknown," replied T'Pol, looking into her viewer. "There is no match of its type within the Vulcan or Starfleet databases. It seems to have the Gallamite vessel in some sort of tractor beam."  
  
Archer nodded. "Tractor beam . . . I've heard of those," he said to no one in particular. He then stood up straight and tall. "Hoshi, open hailing frequencies."  
  
"Universal translator is working and hailing frequencies are open."  
  
Archer looked at the ship as he spoke. "Alien vessel. This is the USS Enterprise. We come from Earth. You are currently holding an ally's vessel in your tractor beam. What is your business with them?"  
  
There was no answer. Hoshi looked over to Archer.  
  
"I'm not getting any sort of an answer from the alien vessel, but the Gallamites are reporting that something is terribly wrong with their computers. It's almost as if . . . the alien ship is hacking into it."  
  
Archer looked worried. T'Pol didn't help.  
  
"Captain, I am reading some sort of energy flux in the engine core. We must remove the Gallamite vessel from the alien's grasp."  
  
"Right. Mr. Reed, can you get a point of origin on that tractor beam?"  
  
Reed looked at his station, checking it out, then looked back up. "Aye, sir."  
  
"Lock on with a Photonic Torpedo and fire."  
  
Reed locked on and fired a torpedo. It shot through empty space from its launcher on the Enterprise and smashed into the tractor beam emitter on the alien vessel.  
  
"Direct hit," said T'Pol. "The tractor beam has been disabled. I am also noting that the 'arms' on the ship are retracting."  
  
"And the Gallamites?"  
  
"It seems they wish to flee the scene," said T'Pol. "They are currently at Warp One."  
  
"Didn't even stop to thank us," Travis Mayweather said from his post.  
  
Archer sat back down and looked long and hard at the ship. "T'Pol? Scan it."  
  
"Yes captain."  
  
Yet, before she could do anything, a wave of green light swept over the bridge and the rest of the ship.  
  
"What – what was that?" asked Mayweather.  
  
"Some sort of ionic scan. Captain, they are turning to us," T'Pol reported.  
  
"I don't like the looks of that," commented Reed, his fingers at the firing commands.  
  
"Captain, I am reading energy build-up in two secondary tractor beam emitters."  
  
"T'Pol, give those coordinates to Reed. Mr. Reed, prepare to fire three Photonic Torpedoes. One at each emitter and the third across the hull."  
  
"Aye-aye, sir. But I'm going to need coordinates."  
  
T'Pol yanked out a cassette from her station. "Captain."  
  
She threw it to Archer. Archer caught it and threw to Reed. Reed caught it and plugged it into computer. Within a few seconds, he had a firing solution.  
  
"Locked."  
  
"Fire."  
  
Three torpedoes sped from the Enterprise and smashed against the alien ship. While two of them destroyed the tractor emitters, the third struck the hull, causing a large explosion. The alien ship completely powered down.  
  
"Report," Archer said, standing up once again.  
  
"It seems our hits destabilized their energy grid."  
  
"Environment?"  
  
"Unstable," said T'Pol. "Captain, I would not advise going aboard."  
  
"Someone just tried to kill us, T'Pol, and I would like to meet them face-to-face. Hoshi, send a message informing them that we will be boarding their vessel on peaceful terms."  
  
"Captain, you are doing this most illogically."  
  
Archer nodded. "It's the only way to see this situation through, T'Pol."  
  
"There are two Vulcan Science Vessels in the sector. I can ask them to come here and assist us."  
  
Archer paused. He didn't like asked the Vulcans for help, but this situation was getting harder to deal with by the second. So, he sucked in his pride, bit his lip, and nodded.  
  
"Tell them we may need assistance and to be on stand-by."  
  
"Aye Captain." 


	3. Act Three: Why I Hate AntiGravity

Act Three: "Why I Hate Anti-Gravity"  
  
Malcolm Reed, Hoshi Sato, Trip Tucker, and Jonathan Archer all boarded the Pod and launched from Enterprise straight over to the dead alien vessel.  
  
"There seems to be some docking ports on both sides of the ship."  
  
"Take us a stern," said Archer, sealing his gloves. With no true feeling of the atmosphere over there, the crew had to be careful.  
  
The Pod moved to a large doorway and attached itself to it. Reed looked over at Tucker. "Hatch is opening."  
  
"It's huge on their side, but we can open it just enough to let us in," Tucker continued.  
  
"Malcolm, you go in first. You're our point man. I'll go in next, followed by Hoshi. Trip, you take up the rear."  
  
"Aye-aye, Cap."  
  
Reed entered first, then shouted back to the others. "There's no gravity!"  
  
As Archer entered, his tricorder found something else. "There's no atmosphere whatsoever."  
  
"I'm not picking up any life-signs," said Hoshi as she floated in next.  
  
"Could maybe our attack destroyed the gravity?"  
  
"I doubt it," replied Reed. "Something doesn't seem right about this, Captain."  
  
"Let's keep moving," said Archer. Reed led them all through a long passage. It was dark and wide, but very circular. There was no air in here, nor any gravity and the four of them knew that if something were to happen to their suits, they were dead.  
  
This especially applied to Hoshi, whose eyes were nervously shooting from side-to-side. She was afraid something was going to attack her at any moment. She was not one for space travel. Linguistics, sure. But not space travel.  
  
"Ahhh!" she screamed as something bumped into her.  
  
"Whoa! Whoa!" exclaimed Trip. "Easy there, Hoshi. It's only me."  
  
She breathed hard. "Oh, gosh. Tucker. I swear, I hate you."  
  
"Calm down everyone," commanded Archer. "We're approaching a door."  
  
Indeed, they came to a large circular door that was the same size as the corridor. As soon as they reached it, it flew open and the four entered a large room. It was lined with computer consoles and small lights.  
  
"Oh wow. Cap, it's huge," said Trip in amazement.  
  
Shining a light around the room, Captain Archer soon discovered dozens and dozens of large cylinders with what looked wide access panels on them. Archer floated over to get a better look. They seemed to go on forever. There was definite row of twelve, then they just kept going back and back into the darkness of the ship.  
  
Turning around, Archer saw Sato and Trip were taking a closer look at the other side of the gigantic room. It was a lot different from the other side where there were just the cylinders.  
  
It looked like it was divided up, with one on-going area full of large, flat beds. Next to these beds were small computer panels. Or at least, what could be best guessed as computer panels. The area next to it was comprised of large storage units - all of which were divided into large, stacked piles. And each pile had a different label on it.  
  
"Can you get anything from this?" asked Trip, jokingly.  
  
She paused, then looked at each label. "It's looks like each one of these stacks are for different materials."  
  
"I think I've found something," Reed suddenly said to all four of them.  
  
Hoshi and Trip floated over to Archer, who met them in the middle of a fifty-foot expanse between the cylinders and the divided area that they were just exploring. Reed was off to the left, at what looked like a command station.  
  
Coming closer, it was indeed such. It was comprised of sixteen panels, with eight coming up from the floor and eight attached at about three feet higher and connected to a round rail coming out from the wall so all the panels matched a perfect circular pattern.  
  
The panels themselves were not evenly matched. Some of them had flat screens, while some of the others consisted of knobs and pulleys.  
  
Archer couldn't help but think how large someone had to be to control the ship.  
  
"It's definitely a command console. But it's virtually impossible to access anything."  
  
"Hoshi?"  
  
She nodded and floated in. She took a look at the syntax.  
  
"Captain, I can't make heads nor tails of this. It could take years without the proper translations. I don't even know where to start."  
  
"Well, I do. Can someone get a map of this place? I want to find Engineering."  
  
Hoshi took a good look at some of the labels. She saw what looked the diagram controls and pulled the lever out. A mere second later, a large hologram of the ship appeared in the fifty-foot area. She pulled another level out and the interior appeared.  
  
"Hey, looks like someone's getting the hang of this," joked Trip.  
  
"There's Engineering," said Archer as he and Reed walked over to the hologram.  
  
"Captain, this seems to be the only open area of the ship. Everything else is dedicated to sensors and engines," observed Reed.  
  
"Can you identify what those large cylinders are?"  
  
Sato, looking as curious and professional as possible, pushed in a lever, then pulled out a second one. She then pulled one half-out.  
  
The hologram of the ship disappeared, then the section with the cylinders appeared in its place. This time, they each came with holographic labels.  
  
"What are they?" asked Archer.  
  
"Looks like . . . data storage units."  
  
"There's some many of them," said Archer. According to the hologram, the cylinders went nearly all the way back to the back of the ship.  
  
"What about that section with all those beds were?" asked Trip.  
  
She pulled and pushed a few more levers until the hologram of the bed area appeared. It revealed hundreds of small scanners beneath the floor.  
  
"Whoa."  
  
"I want to know what this place is," Archer said.  
  
"Well, I want a good look at Engineering. Where is it?" asked Trip.  
  
"Give me a minute, here."  
  
Hoshi pulled and pushed a few more levers, until a large panel opened up on the floor. "Is that it?"  
  
"Sure looks like," replied Hoshi.  
  
"Trip, you're with me. Malcolm, you stay up here with Hoshi."  
  
"Aye captain."  
  
Trip and Archer made their way down the hatch into a medium-sized room where there was massive and quite complicated engine core.  
  
"Cap," said Trip in amazement. "I've never seen anything like this before."  
  
"I'm wondering, Trip. If you figure all those cylinders we saw up there were data storage units and those beds were for some sort of biological examinations . . . I wonder if this ship could be some sort of probe?"  
  
"That would explain the lack of atmosphere and gravity, Cap. But if it is one, then I don't want to be the one being probed."  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, one level above, Hoshi still worked at the computer while Reed kept an eye out for . . . anything that moved.  
  
"Hmmm," Hoshi remarked to herself.  
  
"What is it?" asked Reed, leaving his guard halfway down.  
  
"Well, I've been able to make some vague translations, right? And I wanted to know where this ship was from and from what race."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And I can't seem access any of that sort of information. Apparently, there's some sort of security block."  
  
"I wonder . . . is there anyway you can bypass it?"  
  
She sighed and looked down at the controls. "I suppose I could give it a shot."  
  
As she began to press some of the keys, the once ever-present hologram disappeared. Then, all of a sudden, a flash of light laid upon them. Both Hoshi and Reed looked up see what could best be described as an insect-like robot with wrapping, snake-like tentacles flowing from its body.  
  
One of the tentacles grabbed Hoshi's arm and threw her across the room, where she smashed into a room. As another reached for Reed, he yanked out his Phase Pistol and went firing at it. With each shot, the robot was being pushed back.  
  
"Sato!" he shouted. "Grab your Phase Pistol and start firing! Make your way back to the Pod!"  
  
"I'm . . . I'm on it," she stuttered in fear as she gripped the weapon, releasing phased energy at the robot attacker.  
  
"Archer! Tucker! Get up here on the double! We need to pull out!" commanded Reed over the comm-line as he and Sato made their way toward the long tunnel that brought them here.  
  
The pair was still firing their Phase Pistols at the robotic monstrosity while they floated over to the corridor.  
  
Suddenly, two more blasts hit the robot sentry, noting that both Archer and Tucker were on the scene. They quickly floated over to the corridor, where they joined Sato and Reed. Energy was shooting from each one of them as their Phase Pistols continued their work against it.  
  
Soon, they were at the airlock. Tucker opened the hatch and the foursome entered quickly. Bypassing nearly a dozen protocols, Tucker blasted away from the alien probe ship and headed back to Enterprise.  
  
"Archer to Enterprise!" Archer exclaimed, pulling off his helmet and opening a comm-link.  
  
"Enterprise here, Captain," T'Pol responded.  
  
"We need to shut that thing down! Suggestions?"  
  
"An Electro-Magnetic Pulse may disable it, Captain."  
  
"Get it ready as soon as we board."  
  
"Aye Captain. Enterprise out."  
  
Archer turned to the rest of the crew inside the Pod. "Is everyone alright?"  
  
"In one piece, Cap," replied Trip, who was moving quickly to the Enterprise.  
  
"Same here, Captain," Reed answered, following Trip.  
  
"Hoshi?" asked the Captain. She, of all of them, looked the most shaken up.  
  
"I'm okay. Just going to have nightmares for the next three months, that's all."  
  
"It'll be okay."  
  
* * *  
  
"They're clean," said Phlox as the Away Party returned.  
  
"Good. What's the condition on that EMP?" asked Archer.  
  
T'Pol looked over at him. "Nearly completely, we need to - "  
  
Suddenly, the entire ship shook. Archer pressed the comm-button on the wall. "Bridge. Report."  
  
"Some sort of tractor beam, Captain," reported Mayweather.  
  
"I'll be right up," Archer replied. He turned to T'Pol. "Better get that EMP up and running."  
  
"I will quickly double our efforts."  
  
"Triple them."  
  
"Yes sir. Mr. Tucker? Your assistance, please."  
  
Trip followed her down the corridor as the others made their way to the bridge. As soon as they reached it, the ship shook again.  
  
"The tractor beam keeps growing stronger, Captain," reported Reed as he took the Tactical.  
  
Suddenly, a stream of what could best be described at lightning shot from the Probe Ship to the Enterprise.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"We're being scanned," said Phlox.  
  
"Captain, they're accessing our databanks," Hoshi replied.  
  
"Captain - this is not good. If they keep this up, the hull will rupture. That scan of theirs is disrupting the make-up of our hull," reported Reed.  
  
"T'Pol! Tucker! Where's that EMP!?"  
  
"Almost on-line."  
  
"Almost isn't good enough."  
  
"Just give us a minute, Cap!"  
  
Archer nodded and quickly turned to Reed. "Torpedoes?"  
  
"I wouldn't recommend it, sir. The tractor beam is disrupting the targeting sensors."  
  
"Captain, their data link is amazing. It's taking in millions of TerraQuads of information," said Sato.  
  
Suddenly, T'Pol and Tucker entered the bridge.  
  
"EMP is on-line," said Trip.  
  
"T'Pol?"  
  
"Initiating."  
  
From the Warp Nacelles, a swirl of energy spins, then launches forth, striking the Probe ship. In flash of light, the entire vessel shuts itself down and sits adrift in space.  
  
Archer, sighing, sat back in his chair.  
  
"Hoshi, contact the Vulcan ships. We can put this into their hands now," said Archer quietly.  
  
"Aye sir."  
  
As Archer sat back down in his chair, he starred out at the lifeless Probe ship and wondered. Was this really over? Because it sure didn't feel like it. 


	4. Act Four: Donuts for Breakfast

Act Four: "Donuts for Breakfast"  
  
Captain Archer only half-slept that night. But between those moments of sleeplessness and slumber, he had decided something. He was going to have breakfast with his crew.  
  
After a shower, a feeding to his dog, and a jump into his uniform, Jonathan Archer headed off to meet with his crew in the Mess Hall. He was hoping for maybe some pancakes or scrambled eggs, but what he got was -  
  
"Donuts?"  
  
Trip shrugged. "Blame that stupid Probe. When it downloaded our database, it scrambled some our systems - including refrigeration. So, the chef figures he can get together some of the left-overs from Ensign Decker's birthday cake and made everyone some donuts."  
  
"So . . . no eggs?"  
  
"Nope. Sorry Cap."  
  
"And when will the refrigeration systems be back in its prime?"  
  
"Don't know. Probably this afternoon."  
  
"Get on it as soon as your shift starts. And pass me that cream stick."  
  
Soon, with nothing more than a cream stick, a Bavarian filled, and a sprinkle donut (along with a sick tummy and the knowledge that it was going to cost him his lean figure), Archer headed up to the bridge.  
  
"Report."  
  
T'Pol sat up from the Captain's chair and took her position at the Science station. "The Vulcan ships are on their way to the Probe Ship. We are currently on our way to an uninhabited world some five light-years from here."  
  
"Has it been explored before?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Sounds like fun."  
  
Captain Archer leaned back in his chair and was only getting comfortable when . . .  
  
THOOM!  
  
The Enterprise came to loud and hard stop. "What's going on?"  
  
"It's the Probe Ship, Captain. It's caught up with us and is using a tractor beam to hold in position."  
  
"Red Alert! Polarize hull plating! Prepare to - "  
  
Suddenly, the ship began to shake. Trip and Phlox had just appeared on the bridge, when it happened. A green wave of light fell upon the ship. This, in a series of flashes, over half the ship disappeared. Including Captain Archer, T'Pol, Mayweather, Phlox, Sato, and half a dozen others from the bridge.  
  
Trip turned to Reed. With less than a word, Trip jumped into the Captain's chair and took command of the situation.  
  
He pressed a key on the panel. "This Commander Tucker to the crew. All remaining departments report to me immediately. I need a situation."  
  
He closed the ship-wide comm, then turned to Reed.  
  
"I want weapons on-line and ready to fire."  
  
Reed shook his head. "No luck, sir. Weapons systems have been bypassed."  
  
"Malcolm, I want security teams all over this ship. I want to know who's missing and if we have taken on any visitors."  
  
"I'm on it."  
  
Suddenly, the Enterprise shook once again, noting their release from the tractor beam.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked the substitute science officer.  
  
"Tractor beam has been released. The Probe Ship is speeding off at 473 mark 412."  
  
"Navigation, lay in a following course."  
  
The substitute navigator laid in a course and the Enterprise followed the Probe. Tucker then leaned back in the chair. Reports were starting to come in from across the ship.  
  
It was going to be a long day. 


	5. Act Five: Stayin' Alive

Act Five: "Stayin' Alive"  
  
Chief Engineer Charles Tucker the third was not enjoying himself. Now, he also considered himself awfully rambunctious and quite the daredevil - but chasing after a Probe that just copied all of his files and stole over half the crew of the Enterprise?  
  
No way that was cool.  
  
"Report?" he asked, leaning forward in the Captain's chair. He didn't enjoy sitting in it - it wasn't his chair. It was the Captains. Hence the name - Captain's chair. Now, if the Captain were available, then sure . . . he'd be more than happy.  
  
But he wasn't. And therefore, Trip wasn't happy.  
  
"They're moving at Warp Three and it seems they have some sort of energy force field around the ship," Reed reported.  
  
"Any way we can break through it?"  
  
"I don't believe so, Mr. Tucker."  
  
"Oh no you don't. There has to some way."  
  
"I'm only telling you the truth. From my vantage point, there seems to be no way to slow them down."  
  
Trip continued to look at the forward viewscreen, his eyes focused and determined on the small gray dot that represented the Probe ship. It's been five hours since the `attack' and they've only now begun to get a grip on things again.  
  
That's when he got it.  
  
"I've got it!"  
  
Reed looked up from his station. "What is it?"  
  
"It's going to be tricky and we're going to have to work fast. Does anyone know the frequency they used to download our data files?"  
  
An Ensign from the Science looked up. "I can bring it up. Give me a second."  
  
"Make it a quick one."  
  
"Mr. Tucker . . ." began Reed, stepped out from behind his station and over to the chair. "What are you planning here?"  
  
"Well, I figure we can get their attention by attempting to download their database."  
  
"That'll take too long. Besides, there's nothing that we know of that will - "  
  
"I said `attempt,' Malcolm. Now listen, if we show them we're at least some what decent at the job, you gotta figure they'll slow down and try and take us on for a little bit."  
  
"And your point?"  
  
Trip smiled widely. "It gets better. That's when we use our transportation device to beam a massive explosive between their nacelles. That'll disrupt their warp field and their shields long enough for us to open fire. After we fire a nice little barrage, we fire another EMP. That'll give us time to dock the Enterprise with the Probe ship and get our people out of there."  
  
"We'll need a major security team."  
  
"I know. But it's the best we can do. Now, you round up everyone you can. You've got twenty minutes to get them in position. In twenty-five, I want you on the bridge and ready to show them what for. Get a technician on the transporter and get that thing fired up. I want a Computer Technician up here on the double. Timing is everything."  
  
Reed looked at Tucker in disbelief. "It may just work. It may just work."  
  
"Damn right it will. Now get moving."  
  
* * *  
  
Nearly twenty-five minutes later, Reed entered the bridge. "I've got as many officers as we can spare armed to the teeth and ready for action."  
  
"Good. Let's make some noise."  
  
The Computer Technician began to press keys before him at the Science station. "I have contact," he said. "Attempting to access database. Restricted. Bypassing . . . restricted. Bypassing . . . bypassing . . . bypassing . . ."  
  
"Tucker!"  
  
Tucker looked from the officer to the screen, where the Probe ship was starting to slow down and face them.  
  
"Bring us out of warp. Transporter? On my signal."  
  
As the Probe ship came to a full stop, the Enterprise remained at Full Impulse and soared right above the Probe ship. Right as it passed the back end, a small drizzle of light and energy appeared near the edge of their shields between the nacelles. A mere second later, it exploded, disrupting the shields and warp field.  
  
"Fire!"  
  
The Enterprise began to spin back towards the Probe ship and opened fire. Torpedoes belted the Probe, creating explosions across the hull.  
  
"Initiate the EMP!"  
  
One again, the nacelles were swirled around with energy, with then fired forward and slammed against the Probe ship.  
  
It went dead. Tucker turned to his navigation's officer. "Slow and steady. Right to the docking port. Reed, you take the bridge."  
  
* * *  
  
Tucker ran down the corridors and met up with a large security team near the airlock. The sensors were detecting a stabilized environment inside, so the suits were not needed this time. A few noises and blinking lights indicated that the way was clear.  
  
Phasers and lights ready and armed, the large group passed through the docking ring. Then, after moving quite quickly through the long corridor beyond the airlock, they entered into the main room. Lights were flickering all over the place.  
  
"There they are!" shouted one of the crewmen.  
  
Each one of the missing Enterprise crewmen were laying on the beds they had seen earlier. After a few waves of the tricorder, they found it was safe to move them.  
  
They were all unconscious, as if asleep, and their clothes seemed ruffled in a lot of places. "Come on," said Tucker, lifting up T'Pol from one of the beds. "Let's move them out of here."  
  
Tucker pulled out his communicator and flipped it open. "Tucker to Enterprise."  
  
"Reed here."  
  
"Reed, have everyone else you can spare help get these people to their quarters or wherever."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Tucker closed the communicator, then lifted T'Pol into his arms and carried her back to Enterprise.  
  
* * *  
  
Nearly an hour later, as Trip helped pull the last few crew members off of the Probe ship, he couldn't help but notice several blinking lights all over the place.  
  
"What the sam hell . . . ?"  
  
Suddenly, his communicator beeped. He flipped it open.  
  
"Enterprise to Tucker."  
  
"Tucker here. What's going on?"  
  
"We're reading some sort of structural shifting. You may want to get out of there."  
  
"You got it," he replied. He threw the communicator shut, then helped grab some of the last people. "EVERYONE! OUT!"  
  
Just then, the ship lurched and ceiling itself seemed to be moving.  
  
Trouble was a' brewin' . . .  
  
* * *  
  
Reed uncomfortably paced around the bridge, not liking what was happening before him. The Probe ship was shifting some how. The nacelles were moving and there were signs of structural changes.  
  
"Mr. Tucker is aboard, sir," said a Lieutenant from his right.  
  
"Good. Seal off the airlock and get us the hell away from that ship."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Within a few seconds, Tucker arrived on the bridge and watched the sight before him. They both watched in awe as the entire ship dismantled with the exception of a long, rectangular box with a lone nacelle rising out of it.  
  
This box then turned 180 degrees and blasted off into the darkness of space . . . never to be heard of again. 


	6. Book One The Epilogue

The Epilogue  
  
The Enterprise, fully functional and completely repaired, continued on its path. With all of its occupants safe and sound within her walls, the mission of exploration has once again begun anew. Everyone made a full recovery and it was discovered nothing was wrong with him or her in the least. They were unconscious most their time away from the Enterprise.  
  
And with the Probe ship out of the hair, they could continue on with their lives of exploration . . . and peace. 


	7. Book Two Act One: Victory

STAR TREK - THE KELVAN CONQUEST  
  
As stated before - this is for entertainment purposes only. I can no profit from this.  
  
This book is for the fans - from Red Dog to Chris and Dave to my Dad and all the way to the guy who saw one episode and said "cool."  
  
STAR TREK - THE KELVAN CONQUEST  
  
STAR TREK  
  
Book Two: "The End and The Beginning"  
  
Act One: "Victory"  
  
Captain James T. Kirk sat back in his chair, happy to be back in command. Everything was slowly getting back to normal. Rojan was keeping up his end of the bargain, though it more than obvious that the rest of his people didn't quite agree with him.  
  
As the USS Enterprise NCC-1701 passed through the Galactic Barrier, Kirk couldn't help but remember what brought them to this situation.  
  
The Enterprise had just received a distress message from a small, uninhabited planet. Upon arriving, all the landing party could find were a few metallic objects. Of course, as usual, there was much more to it than that.  
  
It was on that planet they encountered a race from the Andromeda Galaxy known as the Kelvans. Taking human forms, the Kelvans took the ship while holding Kirk, Spock, McCoy, plus a security officer and a yeoman. The yeoman was killed.  
  
Though Kirk was still in pain over this, he concentrated on getting himself and the rest of the landing party back on the ship. Faking an illness, Spock and Dr. McCoy were able to beam back up in the hopes of using a Nero-Generator to knock out the Kelvans weapons.  
  
By the time Kirk and the security officer joined the rest of the crew, Spock, McCoy, and Mr. Scott discovered their plan would not work.  
  
It was then the Kelvans laid in a new course for the Andromeda Galaxy, including passing through the Galactic Boarder that surrounded the galaxy. The Kelvans were doing this in the hopes of sending back a massive invasion fleet to the Milky Way Galaxy. This plan was initiated 300 years ago when Kelvan scientists discovered an intense amount of radiation was going to destroy their home galaxy.  
  
When the Enterprise would arrive at Kelva with the descendants of the exploration team, the conquest of the Milky Way Galaxy would begin.  
  
Of course, things didn't really work out that way.  
  
After imprisoning each one of the crew - with the exception of Kirk, Spock, Scotty, and McCoy - the Kelvans began to loss control of their once strong wills inside their human forms. But there was no other way to control the ship in their tentacle-filled form.  
  
Kirk was able to teach the mystique of seduction and affection to the female Kalinda, while at the same time, teaching Rojan jealousy. All of this came together and the crew was able to convince Rojan and Kalinda that humanity wasn't so bad and there is another way to solve this problem.  
  
With that conflict behind them, though, Jim Kirk can't help but wonder - can they really help the Kelvans? 


	8. Act Two: The Return to New Kelva

Act Two: "The Return to New Kelva"  
  
It's been Twenty Earth years since that fateful adventure and Rojan was more than happy that it had occurred. With a robotic envoy safely on its way back to Kelva with a Federation proposal, Rojan was enjoying his time here on what had been deemed New Kelva – the planet where their attempted incursion upon the Enterprise started.  
  
Human forms were nice, especially when it came to affection. And there was no one he quite liked sharing affection with rather than Kalinda.  
  
While most of his fellow Kelvans had chosen to remain in their natural state and stay inside the main complex, Rojan had ordered them to spent at least one hour as a human. If their people were going to live in a galaxy where most of its people were humanoids, then a humanoid perspective was needed.  
  
It's ironic, he thought as he held Kalinda in their bed, that a humanoid form would become one so comfortable to him and Kalinda. It was the affection that made it so special. Though this was as well just as special as it was in their natural form, the humanoid form was one that made it really special.  
  
He grinned and remembered that day their ship intercepted their probe. It was nearly seventy years ago, almost fifty years before their endeavor against the Enterprise occurred. His father was in command and Rojan was near in taking his place. They were both appalled by the humanoid figure. Four limbs? So much space spent for waste? Even their neural pathways were . . . cluttered.  
  
The humans that encountered that probe were smart, though, and were able to destroy it's main components. The Probe ship's emergency data unit had luckily survived the ship's destruction.  
  
Rojan grinned even more. He had to owe to Kirk and his crew. Without their guidance, there would never have been an understanding between the Kelvans and the Federation. But now . . . there was a chance to go through this without bloodshed.  
  
This wasn't set in stone though. Of course he and many other members of his people put their personal accounts and recommendations into the envoy as well as the Federation proposal. But what were the odds of the Kelvan high command agreeing to this treaty?  
  
He hoped the odds were high enough. But he knew he would never see the end of this plan. Never. He would be dead and only his descendants would see this to its end.  
  
Rojan suddenly felt a rustle as Kalinda awoke. She looked up at him, then stood.  
  
"Well done."  
  
"Thank you. What are you going to do now?"  
  
"I believe I will spent some time in my natural form."  
  
Rojan nodded. "I shall too."  
  
"Would you care to go first."  
  
"Why don't you go ahead? I am to meet Tomar in a few moments."  
  
She looked back at him. "Of course, Rojan. But you know how he feels about you and your interest in humanoid form?"  
  
"I know. But that is something he will be forced to deal with. It is none of his concern and I am his superior officer. If we are to live with humanoids, we must be like them."  
  
She nodded, then walked off into another room. Rojan pulled some clothes on and moved on to meet with Tomar.  
  
Stepping through many large corridors, he finally entered an even larger room where Tomar was, in his natural form. His body was large and quite disturbing to the human eye. His entire body was covered in long, large tentacles and they all joined into circular section of the body, where neck and head rested. The head was large and tall, with eight eyes and twenty tentacles flowing from the sides.  
  
"What is it you wanted?" asked Rojan.  
  
Tomar scuffed at him. "I WANTED to speak to Rojan, not a fleshbagged version of him."  
  
Rojan squinted at his officer. "I showed you the studies, Tomar. The more time we frequent between our forms (humanoid and natural), the longer our life-span becomes. And, as I have stated, it gives us a stronger feeling of who we are dealing with."  
  
Tomar longed sharply at him. "'Dealing with?' You make it sound like we are at war with these people, as we should be! But, no, you have strayed from the mission. You demand peace! You demand to be diluted!"  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH, TOMAR!" shouted Rojan, slamming his foot onto the marble flooring.  
  
Tomar looked both angry and hurt, then turned back to his large computer.  
  
"This is not the end of the argument."  
  
"I wish it were. It has been all I have heard these past Twenty years. Now, what is it you have to show me?"  
  
Tomar flipped a few switches as he spoke. "I have discovered a way that will benefit our plan."  
  
"And how is that?"  
  
"If we can use a large amount of energy to boost the signal, we shorten the time it takes to contact Kelva."  
  
"By how much?"  
  
"Two weeks. And beyond that, I have found a similar way of adapting our engines to shorten the distance between these two worlds."  
  
Rojan perked an eyebrow. "And how is that?"  
  
"By using an energy beam to rupture sub-space and are actually able to travel within it, we can use our Warp engines to get us there in less than a week."  
  
"Impossible!"  
  
"You do not believe me? I have had over a dozen officers look at these schematics and equations. It works. See for yourself."  
  
Rojan stepped over and looked for himself. He was shocked to find that they really, truly worked. He looked over at Tomar. There was more. He knew it.  
  
"Have you tried this yet?"  
  
"No. Not yet."  
  
"Good. Don't use it without my permission. Is that understood?"  
  
Tomar didn't answer sheerly out of pride. He just flipped off the screen and moved across the room.  
  
Rojan knew something was up. Although the silence had answered 'yes', Tomar himself registered a 'no.' And Rojan had to check it out. But he needed help.  
  
It was no secret that a lot of Kelvans here disliked being forced into peace with the Federation and taking humanoid form. Quite frankly, Rojan feared coup.  
  
And if Tomar had sent a message to their fellow Kelvans along with the engine plans, an invasion fleet could arrive and death would surely come to Rojan and whoever followed him. The casualties would be high for the interstellar empires of this galaxy. And Rojan knew he could not be held responsible for letting those deaths happen.  
  
After going into his natural form, he checked the computer logs. While most of Tomar's logs seemed accurate, there was one missing from two days ago. It was all the evidence Rojan needed to decide to call for help.  
  
And there was only one person he knew that could help him.  
  
  
  
"Captain James T. Kirk."  
  
Jim Kirk startled awake and looked at the blinking light coming from a computer across the room. The computer had awoken him, informing him of a message coming in.  
  
"Okay, okay," he said, getting out of bed. "What is it?"  
  
The screen flicked on, showing briefly the United Federation of Planets emblem, then an admiral. Jim hadn't met him when he held that same rank. He must have been new.  
  
"Captain Kirk, my apologies on waking you, but we have a situation developing."  
  
"Situation? Where?"  
  
"The planet called New Kelva. It seems a transmission was sent to Kelvan space."  
  
Jim sighed and sat down. "With all due respect, Admiral, Kelvan space is quite a while a way."  
  
"I understand that. But from what we can gather, this transmission is stronger and faster than anything we've ever seen."  
  
"Hmmm. And? Aren't we at peace with the Kelvans?"  
  
"Only the ones in this galaxy, Captain. The others in the Andromeda Galaxy don't know that we've achieved peace."  
  
"And what do you think this transmission was . . . ?"  
  
"We don't know," replied to Admiral. "In fact, we know nothing about this situation. It could have been an explanation of peace or it could be a battle plan."  
  
"Battle plan?"  
  
"Yes. There are unconfirmed reports of unrest among the Kelvans here in our galaxy. Some want the invasion, some don't. Nonetheless, you are to investigate this situation immediately and report back to Starfleet Command at once."  
  
Captain Kirk sighed. "Alright. Kirk out."  
  
Kirk closed the channel and stood up. The Enterprise-A was fast enough to get them to New Kelva, but the questioned remained . . . what was going on on that world? 


	9. Act Three: Broken Records

Act Three: "Broken Records"  
  
There was a sparkle blue, with red, and then Captain James Kirk, Mr. Spock, and Dr. Leonard McCoy appeared on the surface of New Kelva.  
  
Rojan and Kalinda were the first to greet them, of course. "Rojan, a pleasure to see you once again," said Captain Kirk, taking his hand.  
  
"Indeed. Doctor . . ."  
  
"Good to see you again, Rojan."  
  
". . . Mr. Spock . . ."  
  
"Rojan."  
  
". . . And you all remember Kalinda, of course," Rojan, his hands gesturing to the beautiful blond Kelvan.  
  
"Of course. How could I forget?" he asked to no one inparticular with a smug look on his face. "Kalinda – you're looking as beautiful as ever."  
  
"And you have aged quite well."  
  
Rojan uncomfortably stepped slightly between the two of them. "Captain Kirk, there is a situation brewing here on New Kelva that requires your involvement."  
  
"How so?"  
  
Rojan paused, looked around, then started walking with the others following him. "There is a conflict between the Kelvans. I have ordered them all to spend at least one hour in humanoid form to not only expand our life-spans, but to understand the people we are to be living with so when the rest of our people come to this galaxy, we are able to show them how to live."  
  
"Understandable," McCoy observed.  
  
"But I can see the set-backs," Spock replied.  
  
"You would," McCoy shot back.  
  
"This decisions is unsettling with some of my people," Rojan continued. "They feel we are superior to you humanoids and taking their form and making peace agreements goes against everything the Kelvan Empire stands for."  
  
"Does it?" asked Spock.  
  
Rojan paused in his stride. "I . . . I don't know yet."  
  
"Fascinating."  
  
"What I do know, though, is that these people must learn that peace can be a greater tool than war. But there are many who refuse to understand this simple fact."  
  
"Like whom?" asked Kirk.  
  
"Tomar. He is the reason you are here. He has discovered a way to transmit a message to Kelva that would only take two weeks to arrive. But he has also been able shorten traveling time quite a bit."  
  
"By how much?"  
  
"Under a week. Meaning . . ."  
  
"Meaning the Kelvans could be here in less than a month with an invasion flight, ready to kill us all," Kalinda added. "Including ourselves. Our people will think us traitors."  
  
"Are the correct in thinking that?" asked McCoy.  
  
No on answered, so McCoy just shut his mouth. After a moment, Rojan began speaking again.  
  
"The Kelvans must change. We must change. War is a terrible thing right now."  
  
"Indeed. And this is would not be a good time for invasion."  
  
"And why is that, Mr. Spock?" asked Kalinda.  
  
"Starfleet is at its peek. No wars, no disputes. Not to mention the other powers the Kelvans would be forced to contend with – the Klingons, the Romulans, the Tholians. It is highly unlikely that an invasion would be a good idea."  
  
"Perhaps," answered Rojan. "But yet, perhaps not. I have called you because I believe that Tomar has transmitted a signal to Kelva. An invasion signal, I believe. I do not know for certain. Only a few hours ago, I believed I was close to discovering what it was that was sent, but the power had gone out in the building I was in."  
  
"We believe it is Tomar," said Kalinda. "He has grown suspicious of us. He maybe onto us that we are onto to him."  
  
"We need some of you to look at the computers banks in secret. Supply your own power as you do. We can not risk Tomar catching you," Rojan planned.  
  
"And what's to stop him from catching us?" asked Kirk.  
  
"We will be having a dinner during this time. Tomar is going to be there in humanoid form. I have ordered him to."  
  
"Alright, then let's get to work, shall we?" 


	10. Act Four: Dinner and a Show

Act Four: "Dinner and a Show"  
  
The Kelvans provided some food. To be quite frank, it was unlike anything they had experienced. And not in a good way.  
  
But the senior crew of the Enterprise – sans Spock, Sulu, and Scotty – picked their way through the meal. Anything that looked pre-digested, it was disregarded. The Kelvans didn't seem to care.  
  
As the meal ended, Rojan ordered out the desserts. Much to their surprise, it was chocolate pudding.  
  
"You look a bit shocked, Captain," said Rojan.  
  
"I am. Chocolate pudding is a more . . . human delicate."  
  
"Well," said Rojan, "we do care to enjoy the tastes of other species. Especially when we inhabit their bodies. That and our chef is quite creative."  
  
Tomar sterned. "He enjoys his human form," he said flatly.  
  
"And am I to understand that you do not?" asked Kirk.  
  
Dr. McCoy straightened for a moment. Jim was just about to jump up and down on a very sensitive nerve. In fact, Jim knew it. Bones could feel the tension building around it all night. There was a debate about to blow up around them.  
  
"I . . . do you want the truth, Captain?" asked Tomar, which seemed to shock Rojan.  
  
"Of course. We're all friends here, aren't we?"  
  
"These bodies are restricting. When we were first recovered our probe and studied the bio-scans, I was disgusted and I wanted all the more to conquer your galaxy. Then we found out that we were going to have to 'wear' these bodies for the rest of our lives while we piloted your ship back to Kelva, I was appalled."  
  
"I'm not surprised," said Uruah. "I mean, who wants to spend the rest of their lives in a body that isn't there own?"  
  
Everyone seemed surprised to hear Uruah speak of this, but Kirk acknowledged it. Bones looked carefully at his old friend and Captain. He was up to something . . .  
  
"Exactly. And the fact that we must remain in these bodies is quite a disgusting thought."  
  
"Change, Tomar," said Kirk.  
  
"What?" asked Tomar, not expecting that answer.  
  
"Your people must adapt and evolve to survive. You must change."  
  
"Captain, I . . . you insult me."  
  
"Do I?" asked Kirk.  
  
"Yes! These bodies are worthless and - "  
  
"And should be compressed into little, portable objects? Like what you did to the Enterprise twenty years ago? Like what you did to my crew?"  
  
"Captain, that has nothing to do with this!" Tomar countered.  
  
"It has EVERYTHING to do with this, Tomar. You did what you did because you had no choice. You had to adapt the Enterprise to conquer it. And to do that, you had to risk sacrificing my crew. Yet now, when it comes to the survival of your own people, you're unwilling to sacrifice your previous forms? Change, Tomar. You must change."  
  
"NO!" shouted Tomar, slamming his fist down onto the table. "What we did was key to my people? Staying in this form is not!"  
  
"Tell me, Tomar, when your people arrive in our galaxy, how are they going to react to us? Who will be the ones to teach them to make peace with the humanoids of this galaxy? I'll tell you who. You."  
  
"You are telling me things that will come to pass."  
  
"It will, Tomar, and you know it."  
  
"Kirk is right, Tomar," Rojan spoke up.  
  
"Of course you would agree with him, you puppet!"  
  
"Tomar . . . when the Great Fleet arrives, they will need to know that they can not fight the humanoids and must be understanding of their ways. The best way to teach them this is to experience it ourselves."  
  
"You are all fools, you know this? Fools!"  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, in the database building, Mr. Spock and Sulu were busy trying to recover the much-needed information about the possible transmission.  
  
Spock quietly set his pack down and opened it up. He pulled a small box and pressed a few keys on it, then pulled a few small cords out from the side. Moving over to the Kelvan computer, he opened their power connections and routed it straight into the boxes. The computer flickered to life.  
  
He then started at the controls, moving his hands as fast he could – recalling all the information about Kelvan technology gathered from a mind meld twenty years ago. Then, he used these skills to look for information he recalled Rojan telling him before he entered the building.  
  
"I'm going to keep an eye out; try and guard this place."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Sulu."  
  
"No problem."  
  
***  
  
"So, Tomar, am I to understand you don't like the way humanoids handle themselves?" asked Bones.  
  
"Not at all. And to be completely honest, I was hoping we would be wiping all of you out!"  
  
"TOMAR!" shouted Rojan. "THAT IS ENOUGH!"  
  
"No, no," said Kirk. "I want to know something."  
  
Rojan looked reluctant, but nodded.  
  
"Speak your mind, Kirk," Tomar said.  
  
"How much to you hate us? And beyond that, why? Why do you hate us so much?"  
  
***  
  
As Spock worked inside the building, Sulu stood in the foyer, waiting for his crewmate to finish. He was on edge, though it seemed dulled. Of course, he had no desire to become a compressed object again, but still . . . it was a nice enough night to keep in a good mood. The stars were shining brightly and the planet was beautiful. Even through the tall towers and long, concrete platforms, there was a spot of trees in the west that swayed very nicely.  
  
Suddenly, without warning, a tentacle snagged Sulu on the legs and sent the Asian to the ground. As he fell, a second tentacle smacked his phaser from his hand. As soon as he reached the ground, he felt a third tentacle wrap around his neck and lifted him up.  
  
A large Kelvan stood before him, tentacles frilling about, attempting to move to a control where it would sound for reinforcements. Sulu struggled against it, but the Kelvan squeezed harder. Swearing he was about re-witness his entire life from his birth to his death, Sulu was shocked to hear a thrust of energy followed by a wail from the Kelvan.  
  
The Kelvan lurched forward as a second and third blast hit it. A fourth sent it to the ground, along with Sulu – who was now free from its grasp.  
  
Spock stood above the smoldering body of the Kelvan. "The Kelvans have a thicker hide than regular non-humanoids. We have a few hours to move it before it reawakens. We must move quickly."  
  
"Do you have what you need?"  
  
"Not at the moment, but I proceeded to download the entire database. A few moments on the Enterprise studying it and I believe we shall have the information we desire."  
  
***  
  
Tomar paused long and hard before answering the question. Finally, he looked up at Kirk with dead-set eyes. Bones glanced from Tomar to Jim, who had an obvious poker face on. Of course, it wasn't so obvious to Tomar.  
  
"I hate humans . . . humanoids . . . because they are weak and frail. I hate them with the firery passion. I hate them because they see themselves as superior to us – which is not so. They think they can make us frail and obedient. Well, I tell you this! THE KELVAN EMPIRE IS NOT FRIAL! WE SHALL NOT FALL UNDER YOUR HEEL! WE WILL COME INTO THIS GALAXY AND DESTROY ALL OF YOU! AND I WILL PERSONALLY SEE TO IT THAT EACH AND EVERY HUMAN BEING IS HUNTED AND KILLED AND MADE TO DIE SLOWLY!"  
  
Tomar's face was red and sweating, anger flowing from every pore of his body. Jim Kirk, ever the man of people skills, stood up.  
  
"And that's exactly why we were able to get you drunk."  
  
The room was aghast. Tomar spun and stomped away.  
  
Rojan turned to Kirk. "Well, Captain, it seems you have accomplished the same thing I have over these past few years. Getting Tomar angry."  
  
"Not quite. This entire conversation has been recorded, so Starfleet will know what Tomar's feelings are towards us. If there was any doubt that he is behind whatever is going, I expect it's been wiped away."  
  
Rojan couldn't help but grin. "Well played, Captain. Well played indeed." 


	11. Act Five: Confirmation

Act Five: "Confirmation"  
  
Jim Kirk stood outside the main building and leaned against a railing. His eyes drifted up into the night sky and he thought of what was to happen. The Federation could either be in grave danger – or could simply not be. It all depended on if a transmission was sent to the Kelvans.  
  
"You are concerned for your people, Captain Kirk," said a soft female voice from behind.  
  
Jim turned around and found Kalinda standing in front of a tower door. She was wearing a sky blue dress that seemed to glow coolly in the night.  
  
"Not just my people, Kalinda. The entire galaxy, if this is how you say it is."  
  
Kalinda nodded. "My people are fierce warriors, Captain."  
  
"Yes. I know," Jim recalled, remembering his first contact with Rojan.  
  
"This can not be allowed to occur, Captain. If Tomar has indeed contacted out people, than you are in grave danger."  
  
"I understand. I just wish there was some certainty in this situation."  
  
Kalinda took Jim's arm. "Walk with me, Captain."  
  
The two stepped away from the towers and strode across a concrete path towards a lake – not far from where the first contact occurred.  
  
"I worry for my people," said Kalinda. "We are a race under siege, Captain. Our chances for survival our slim in this situation. Our galaxy will be completely destroyed in 10,000 years. We have no choice."  
  
"I understand that, Kalinda, but why now? Why not attempt to stop the radiation?"  
  
"It is impossible. All of our sciences have failed. The radiation grows stronger each day. Our only chance is to launch an invasion fleet to this galaxy and hope for the very best."  
  
"And hoping for the very best would include conquering our entire galaxy?"  
  
"Captain, I . . . you must understand that this has been our way for thousands of years. We are unwilling to change – especially now. Our people will be stubborn to the bitter end. It is only through intense meditation that myself, Rojan, and a few others have truly grasped understanding peace in this galaxy."  
  
"Meditation? How do you mean?"  
  
She paused. "By spending time in our human bodies and understand how the human body works with its feelings and - "  
  
"Sensations?"  
  
Kalinda seemed surprised then nodded slowly. "Indeed."  
  
She turned to Jim, but his face was turned out towards the shimmering waters of the lake. The single moons bright reflection shined down upon it, waving and flowing across the surface. Kalinda found herself entranced by it as well, but then turned back to Jim, who was now staring directly at her.  
  
Kalinda craned her neck slightly as Jim lowered his head. Their lips were protruding slightly until they met in a simple, remarkable kiss.  
  
After a moment, they pulled back and gasped for air.  
  
"I apologize," Kalinda said.  
  
Jim gave her a weak smile. Years ago, it were those two words that brought them their first kiss. And now, it ended this one.  
  
BEEP BEEP!  
  
Jim reached over to his communicator. "Kirk here."  
  
"Captain Kirk, this is Spock. I have just completed my analysis of the Kelvan database. It is confirmed. A transmission was sent to Kelva."  
  
Jim's eyes grew large and looked to Kalinda. "Do you know what it says, Spock?"  
  
"No Captain. It was encrypted and is impossible to decipher."  
  
"Contact Starfleet and inform them of the situation."  
  
"Yes Captain."  
  
"Kirk out."  
  
Jim closed his communicator and turned to Kalinda. "He have to get to Rojan."  
  
The pair ran across the concrete path over to the set of towers. Once they reached the main hall, Kalinda ran into the building, but Jim paused.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"You tell Rojan. I'm going to find Tomar."  
  
Just as Kalinda entered, Jim ran to the other of the side of the tower. Suddenly, though, a number of tentacles snatched him up from the ground. A few seconds later, he was thrown onto the roof top of the main tower.  
  
Kirk shook his head to get his wits back, then looked up to found himself facing a Kelvan in their natural form.  
  
"Why Captain, don't you recognize me? It's Tomar."  
  
"You won't get away with this, Tomar. We'll send another transmission. We'll tell them we've made peace."  
  
"Will you now? You see, Captain, I've taken every precaution. Every that knows about this transmission equation is the communications center of there. Do you see it?"  
  
Kirk looked over and saw the tower for just briefest of moments before it exploded in a rage of fire.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"It doesn't matter. Not anymore. Your galaxy is ours now." 


	12. Act Six: Confrontation

Act Six – "Confrontation"  
  
Aboard the USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A, Mr. Spock sat in the Captain's chair awaiting the return of the ships captain. Suddenly, he heard the voice of his science officer.  
  
"Captain, something just happened on the surface."  
  
Spock turned his chair to face the young man. "Something is always happening on the surface, whether it be seen or unseen. What is it?"  
  
"The communication's tower on the planet has just been decimated."  
  
"Uhura, get me the Captain."  
  
Uhura pressed a few keys on her station, but nothing was happening. "I'm not getting anything. It's like there's some sort of dampening field in place."  
  
Spock stood from the chair. "Have a security team meet me in the transporter room. I will - "  
  
"MR. SPOCK!" Chekov released.  
  
Spock spun around. On the screen ahead, a winged, golden craft decloaked. "Sir," said the science officer, "I'm reading Kelvan life- signs."  
  
"They're heading into warp."  
  
Spock sat back down. "Follow them," he ordered. "Whatever the Captain is dealing with, it will just have to wait."  
  
***  
  
Easy for Spock to say.  
  
Captain James T. Kirk stood before the incredible Kelvan, Tomar. Incredible for many different reasons. One, he was in his natural form – something Kirk had never seen before. And second – he actually stood on the precipice of victory.  
  
"Stand down, Captain. This is no longer your fight. You know, if you kill me, it's only going to fuel the fire."  
  
"Maybe. But I'm still going to take you down."  
  
Kirk jumped up towards Tomar. But Tomar's tentacles flew forth – grabbing Kirk's every limp and throwing him across the roof until the Starfleet Captain came to a slow stop at the edge. Tomar wrapped a tentacle around his neck.  
  
"Give me some words to remember you by."  
  
***  
  
The Kelvan ship sped its way from the system, the Enterprise in close pursuit. Spock looked to Chekov and Sulu.  
  
"Report."  
  
"They are approaching the Warp Ten threshold."  
  
"Spock," spoke Uruah, "I've just gotten word from New Kelva. Rojan has broken through the dampening field and tells us to stop that ship at any cost. It's a convoy."  
  
Spock nodded. "Mr. Sulu, increase speed."  
  
"But Captain, the engines are already at 9.9 . . . we'll break the ship apart."  
  
"I'm inclined to agree with the lad," said Scotty. "These are good engines, but not that good."  
  
"This should be fun," Dr. McCoy added in.  
  
"This is not a topic of debate. Mr. Scott, I highly recommend you make your 'good' engines even better."  
  
"Aye sir."  
  
Spock turned again to the pair in front of him. "Distance from weapons range, Mr. Chekov?"  
  
"Two hundred kilometers and growing, sir."  
  
***  
  
Tomar grinned – or at least any sort of a way that Kelvans can. "Well, Captain. Any last words?"  
  
Kirk nodded and reached back. "Yes . . ." he choked. "I'm setting it for kill . . ."  
  
"What?"  
  
Kirk whipped out a phaser from the back of his belt and fired it directly at Tomar's chest. Tomar went spinning backwards, his tentacles flinging about. Kirk was thrown – again – to the other side of the roof.  
  
"Not so easy . . ." Tomar muttered as Kirk gasped for air and recovered.  
  
Crazed and enraged, the smoldering Tomar lunged forward. His tentacles were still flying about, spinning and twisting and turning. Just as the Kelvan was about to jump on Kirk – the Captain used the momentum to send Tomar off the side of the building.  
  
***  
  
"Mr. Spock, I'm reading a fluctuation in their shield grid!" Chekov exclaimed. "It looks like all their power is being diverted to their engines."  
  
"Mr. Scott, status?" asked Spock down to Engineering.  
  
"I'm givin' ya all I can!" Scotty replied sharply.  
  
"Mr. Sulu?"  
  
"We've just entered firing range."  
  
"Mr. Chekov – full spread of Photon Torpedoes aimed directly at their engines. Fire."  
  
Five torpedoes launched from the Enterprise's torpedo banks and collided with the engines of the Kelvan ship. Little did the crew of the Enterprise know, but the engines were filled to the brim with enough energy to launch the ship to the next galaxy.  
  
The explosion enveloped the Kelvan ship in a split-second. The shockwave bashed into the Enterprise, sending the poor Federation vessel into a tailspin.  
  
"Stabilize main thrusters!" shouted Spock as he was thrown from his chair. Sulu pushed himself up to the Navigational Controls in a vain attempt to retake control of the ship.  
  
The shaking craft came to a steady halt and all its occupants resumed their stations.  
  
"Casualties?" asked Spock.  
  
"Yeah," McCoy replied, "my mind. It was lost when I joined this crew again."  
  
Spock turned to the Doctor. "Dr. McCoy, you maybe correct."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"But I would not know. If you are concerned with your mental health, perhaps it would be best to meet with the proper Psychiatric professionals," Spock returned.  
  
"If you go first, Spock."  
  
"Mayhaps, Doctor. It maybe a most . . . intriguing session. To your disappointment, Doctor, meditation does the work of your own 'mental care' professionals."  
  
"Sure it does," McCoy replied sarcastically.  
  
"Indeed," Spock said. "Mr. Sulu – take us back to New Kelva." 


	13. Book Two The Epilogue

The Epilogue  
  
The Enterprise NCC-1701-A moved out of orbit nearly twenty-four hours later – with her Captain in command once again.  
  
Though the mission is completed, the victory feels bittersweet. Many Kelvans lost their life, in both the communications tower and the ship. To make matters worse, Tomar's body is missing. Rojan believes it was the work of a group of his followers still on New Kelva. But no one is sure.  
  
On top of everything, though, the fact that no one knows what the transmission truly held settles on the Federation darkly. It will take years to decrypt – if it is even possible.  
  
One thing is for certain. The legacy that Captain Kirk and his crew left here on New Kelva has determined the future of the Federation. And that, at the moment, looks bright. 


	14. Book Three Act One: Unexpected Guest

STAR TREK – THE KELVAN CONQUEST  
  
STAR TREK: THE NEXT GENERATION  
  
Disclaimer: As I've said twice, this story is not mine. The other stuff isn't.  
  
This book is for the execs that said "Let Star Trek have another chance."  
  
  
  
STAR TREK – THE KELVAN CONQUEST  
  
Book Two: "Secret Mission"  
  
  
  
Act One: "Unexpected Guests"  
  
  
  
A year and a half ago . . .  
  
Colonel Kira Neryes stepped out of the Captain's office on station Deep Space Nine and into Ops. The command center of the station was as busy as ever and Kira could tell that with no more darkness looming overheads, life was meeting a strange sort of status quo.  
  
Still, she sighed, the Captain was gone. And though the war was over and the Pah'Wraiths have been expelled from the temple into the fires from whence they came, there still was a sort of emptiness that lingered in the air.  
  
In a silent admittance, she acknowledged what it was. Captain Sisko was gone. So was Odo. And so was Chief O'Brien . . . Worf . . . Jadzia Dax . . . Garak . . . Rom . . . Leeta . . .  
  
She stopped herself and stepped down into the lower level of Ops and turned to Lieutenant Nog. "Station status, Lieutenant?"  
  
"All systems fully function, Colonel. We were having some power cufflink problems on Upper Pylon Three, but the Engineering staff took care of that right away."  
  
"Thank you, Lieutenant. How about the - "  
  
But before the Bajoran Colonel could speak another word, the lights flickered across the station. An alarming beeping noise came from the table-top before them.  
  
"Uh-oh," Nog muttered.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, it looks like fixing that power cufflink blew out energy transference systems to the main sensor array."  
  
"Can you fix it?"  
  
"Yeah. Just a minute."  
  
Nog made a run to the pit that sat beneath the Main Viewer and started to get to work. Suddenly, a young Ensign looked up from his position.  
  
"Colonel, I'm getting word . . . the Wormhole is opening."  
  
"What? Can we get confirmation on that? Nog?"  
  
"I'm working on it!"  
  
"Now, Nog!"  
  
"Got it!"  
  
The Main Viewer clicked on, displaying the flowing and circulating beauty that was the Bajoran Wormhole. A few seconds after the Main Viewer came on, the Wormhole closed.  
  
"Damn," Kira uttered under her breath. For a moment, she had hoped that a Dominion ship would come through, depositing Odo for her. Or perhaps it would mean the return of the Emissary – Captain Benjamin Sisko himself.  
  
But there was nothing. Absolutely nothing. Nothing had come out of that wonderous anomaly. Yet despite all of these disappointments, she couldn't be think. Maybe something didn't come out . . . maybe something came in . . .  
  
***  
  
Present Day  
  
In the two years that the Dominion War has been over, the galaxy has gone through numerous and startling transformations. Not necessarily good or bad transformations – but just plain transformations. Captain Jean-Luc Picard had long predicted this ever since the beginning of the war. There seemed to be a feeling that a great storm has passed and all that's left is to pick up the pieces.  
  
Indeed, he mused. He pulled on the top of his uniform out of habit and walked into the turbolift. When he reached the Bridge, he walked over towards his chair. It was there that Commander William T. Riker was jesting with Counselor Deanne Troi. Captain Picard paused in thought, remembering how the two rekindled their love and attraction for each other while they were on the Ba'ku homeworld.  
  
"Captain," Riker greeted, standing up from his chair and greeting the Captain.  
  
"Commander. Report."  
  
"All ship's systems are working just fine. We're currently on course for the Deneb systems."  
  
"Excellent," Picard piped, sitting firmly into his seat. "What is our ETA, Mr. Data?"  
  
"At our current speed," replied the android, "nine hours, forty-seven minutes."  
  
"Good, good. I - "  
  
Just then, an irregular, rhythmic beeping came from Data's console. "Captain, I am detecting three Federation ships on an intercept course."  
  
"What ships, Mr. Data?"  
  
"The USS Brown, a galaxy-class ship. The USS Epic, a defiant-class vessel. And the science vessel, the USS Homer. They will arrive at our location in seven minutes."  
  
"Captain," said the communications officer, "we are being told to drop out of warp to await further instructions."  
  
Captain Picard stood up and walked a few steps from his chair. "On whose order?" asked Picard, wondering who was pulling the strings.  
  
"Unknown. They are unwilling to give confirmation."  
  
"Well," Captain Picard ventured as he turned back to his First Officer and ship's Counselor, "let's see who's giving the orders around here? What do you say, Number One?"  
  
"I'm curious. Let's bite."  
  
"Just to be on the safe side, let's go to Yellow Alert."  
  
Captain Picard sat and gave the orders. A few moments later, the three ships surrounded the Enterprise.  
  
"Captain, we're being hailed," the communications officer said.  
  
"On screen."  
  
The screen flicked on, revealing an image that shocked Captain Jean- Luc Picard to the core. On the bridge of the Brown was none other than Federation President Eli Decker. A tall man with silver hair, Decker was the first human Federation President in twelve years.  
  
"Captain Picard. Good morning."  
  
Picard stood immediately and walked forward. Behind him, he heard his counselor and his first officer make the same move.  
  
"Mr. President," Picard began, "my most sincere apologies for not appearing in dress uniform."  
  
"Oh, Captain, really. Don't worry about it. Listen, there are a few matters we need to discuss. Would you mind if you came on board? This ship has already been secured for the . . . subjects we must speak of."  
  
"Of course. I'll be over immediately."  
  
"Excellent! Decker out!"  
  
The image disappeared. Captain Picard turned to Riker and Troi, looking worn and just plain out-of-sorts.  
  
"Stand down Yellow Alert," the Captain said, putting on his poker face. "Number One, the ship is yours until I get back."  
  
***  
  
Captain Picard was escorted to President Decker's quarters. He was a bit surprised by this, but decided to just go with the flow.  
  
The Lieutenant Commander that escorted him stopped in front of the doors and pressed the pad. Picard couldn't help but feel familiarity of the corridors as a result of his time spent on the Enterprise-D.  
  
"Enter," said the President from the other side.  
  
The officer nodded and Picard entered, the doors shutting quickly behind him. The President was standing in casual clothing, gazing out at the stars.  
  
"Captain Picard," Decker greeted, his hand out-stretched warmly. Picard took it.  
  
"Mr. President."  
  
"Have a seat, Jean-Luc. I can call you Jean-Luc, can't you?"  
  
"Of course, Mr. President."  
  
Decker smirked and walked over to the replicator. "Would you like anything to drink, Jean-Luc?"  
  
"Uh, yes. Tea. Earl Grey. Hot."  
  
The President nodded and ordered it up, along with a hot cup of coffee with cream. He sat down across from the Captain. Jean-Luc took a sip of the tea and nodded in approval.  
  
"Very good. Thank you, Mr. President."  
  
"Actually, Jean-Luc, I should be thanking you."  
  
Jean-Luc perked his eyebrows as he took another sip. "How do you mean?"  
  
Deck laughed out loud. "'How do you mean?' Jean-Luc, you have saved this Federation as many times as James T. Kirk. Hell, you met James T. Kirk! My being here has everything to do with your hard work and dedication. Not to mention your loyalty to the Federation, and beyond that – morality. And that is what brings me to you."  
  
Jean-Luc put down his tea for a moment, leaned back and interlocked his fingers. The point was coming up and he wasn't planning on missing out on it. "Oh? And how is that?"  
  
Decker paused and looked away for a moment before answering. "Captain, this galaxy is a pivotal juncture. The Klingons and the Cardassians are still recovering from their wars with each other as well as the Dominion, not to even mention the civil wars they were dealing with before that time. The Ferengi are undergoing large amounts of change under their new leadership. The Romulans are licking their wounds from the war and dealing with internal struggles – at least that is what our reports are telling us. Beyond that, we have been informed that the Borg are pulling back their ships and are still reeling from the recent blows. Even the Dominion has been undergoing major philosophical moves.  
  
"And we, as the Federation, stand in middle. I hate to say this, but we are the most stable power in the galaxy, it seems. The Marquis no longer rebel. The war is over. And the return of Voyager boosted our moral to a maximum."  
  
Jean-Luc took all this in. Most of this was common knowledge. What was he leading up to? Jean-Luc was impatient.  
  
"If I may be so bold, sir, what is it you are saying?"  
  
Decker grinned, as if expecting the aged Captain to say something along those lines. "Standing where we are, Jean-Luc, we feel compelled to act. As we speak, the ends of a secret negotiation of peace are taking place."  
  
"With whom? What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't go any further. That information is completely classified. But this peace is depending on the completion of a certain project. A project to which the Enterprise must head up."  
  
"This project is . . . ?"  
  
"Classified."  
  
Jean-Luc sighed and stood up. "Mr. President, with all due respect, I must confess to being confused. How are we to work on a secret project for secret negotiations with a secret race while everything is classified?"  
  
"Honestly, Captain," Decker said, pulling out one of many PADDS, "you won't be heading this project up. Your ship will be taking a team of specialists that will be handling the project."  
  
"Specialists?"  
  
"Yes. They will be under a separate command. You won't even know they're there, Jean-Luc."  
  
"And who will be this separate command?"  
  
Decker grinned and handed him a PADD. "I believe you've heard of her. I would everyone has at this point."  
  
Jean-Luc exchanged glances between Decker and the PADD before finally saying the name.  
  
"Admiral Kathryn Janeway." 


	15. Act Two Modifications

Act Two: "Modifications"  
  
Captain Jean-Luc Picard sat in the empty crew lounge, staring outside at the stars. In his old, commanding hands was a warm cup of Earl Grey Tea. He sipped it at it and continued his long, thoughtful vigil.  
  
The sound of a pair of doors opening caught his attention. The light sound of footsteps muted on the carpet was heard next. Jean-Luc didn't seem to acknowledge it; and if he did, it was by taking another sip of tea.  
  
"Coffee, Black," spoke a commanding, stern female voice.  
  
The whir of the replicator was heard next, followed by two hands taking a mug from its materialization point.  
  
Jean-Luc knew now was the time to show her that he knew it was Admiral Janeway that entered. He stood up and spotted the middle-aged woman across the room.  
  
"Admiral, I - "  
  
"Please," she said graciously, "sit. There's no need to stand for me. Though I am above you in rank, I consider us equals. In fact, if I maybe so bold, I consider you far above me."  
  
Jean-Luc grinned, a bit taken aback. "Oh? It's not every day I hear that. Please, have a seat."  
  
Janeway smiled broadly and sat next to him, her hand still firm around her mug. "Thank you. But, yes, I do think very highly of you."  
  
"Coming from someone who survived some of things you have in the Delta Quadrant, I will take that as a compliment."  
  
"Well, from someone who was survived some things you have in the Alpha Quadrant, I accept that compliment," she laughed.  
  
Jean-Luc smiled and took a sip of the hot tea. "So, are you enjoying your time home?"  
  
Her grin faded, but she still maintained an air of lightness around her. "Yes, actually, though I do miss Voyager at times. I was so used to sitting in that big chair."  
  
Jean-Luc nodded. "I can understand that."  
  
"Is that the reason you never gave up your command?"  
  
He seemed totally thrown-off by that question, but returned it with a state of grace. "I suppose. Why is it you ask?"  
  
"Curiosity. You've accomplished many things in your career. Starfleet would be very lucky to have you behind a desk."  
  
"A desk job . . ." he mused. "A desk job never really appealed to me, to be honest."  
  
"I see." She paused, taking one last drink from her coffee before standing. "Well, Captain, if you excuse me, I must be going. Tomorrow is a big day. 0800 is check-in for my specialists. I have to be prepped for that. I'll see you then."  
  
"Until then," Jean-Luc replied as he watched her exit the room. He sighed and took another sip of his slowly-cooling tea. 0800 was not something he was looking forward to . . .  
  
***  
  
Commander William T. Riker frowned as he looked over the PADD in his hands. He stood in Cargo Bay One, with Admiral Janeway's staff standing right before him, all lined up. On the PADD, the designation of each of the staff members was stated. Along with this was a list of all the modifications that would be made to the Enterprise over the next twenty- four hours before this mystery project would begin. And he wasn't really up to all this.  
  
Suddenly, the twin doors opened up and in stepped President Decker, Captain Picard, and Admiral Janeway.  
  
"ATTENTION ON DECK!" shouted Riker. He heard the shuffle of feet behind him, marking that Data, LaForge, Crusher, Troi and a dozen other officers responded to his announcement. Before him, the 'specialist' stood straight.  
  
"At ease," said Decker. Janeway and Picard stopped parallel to their crew/staff. Decker, on the other hand, walked the space between the two.  
  
"Well," Decker said at last, "it seems we are all step-up on the staff part. Therefore, I shall leave the acquainting up to the Captain and Admiral Janeway. Admiral?"  
  
"Thank you, Mr. President," Janeway replied. She walked over to her staff. "This is Lieutenant Commander Thomas Eugene Paris. He will be the navigational officer until the project is over."  
  
She continued down the line-up towards a half-human, half-Klingon. "Commander B'Elanna Torres. She will be heading up the Engineering modifications, as well as the Engineering parts of this project."  
  
"Commander Tuvok here," continued Janeway as she reached a Vulcan, "will be handling security."  
  
Janeway walked to the next person. She was a young woman with golden blond hair and blue eyes and . . . Borg implants.  
  
Captain Picard held back a flinch as she introduced Seven of Nine. Seeing a Borg of any sort had this reaction to him, but he attempted to hold back such reservations. Attempted to.  
  
Finally, Janeway introduced a middle-aged, bald man that could be none other than the old EMH from Voyager.  
  
Picard introduced his crew, of course, being Crusher, LaForge, Data, Riker, and Troi.  
  
Decker nodded approvingly. "Excellent. These are your orders, Captain. First and foremost, this Cargo Bay is to be off-limits to all. There are ten excellently trained guards that will be here on the Enterprise, posted at these doors at all times. Twenty Engineers and Scientists will be here as well. Sadly, top security means no communications unless authorized by Admiral Janeway herself. The communications blackout will begin in twenty- hours. Each member of this crew is allowed to send one final communiqué.  
  
"Secondly, there are to be some modifications made to the Enterprise. Most especially here in Cargo Bay One. Other modifications to be made are in Engineering, Transporter Room Two, Sickbay, and to the Deflector Array. Details are available from the Captain, the Admiral, or Commander Riker; along with other special concerns. In less than Twenty-Four hours from now, this ship will be modified and heading to the Mana Nebula. Any questions?"  
  
Data was about to raise his hand, but he felt a slight kick from Geordi and neverminded it.  
  
"None? Excellent. Dismissed."  
  
***  
  
The next twenty-four hours were stressful for all.  
  
Dr. Crusher was stressing as a result of the new holographic buffers that were being placed in sickbay to support the Doctor.  
  
Lieutenant Commander LaForge was unhappy with the way B'Elanna Torres kept getting in his way and made herself at home without even greeting him  
  
Commander Riker felt like Tuvok kept stepping on his toes.  
  
Consular Troi, on top of all this, seemed to have a continual headache.  
  
And Jean-Luc Picard? He just didn't like this.  
  
But they all made it through and were all ready to go by 0800 the next day.  
  
"Good luck, Admiral. Captain," Decker said to them over the communications from the Brown. "Godspeed. Decker out."  
  
Jean-Luc took his seat, with Janeway in Troi's seat and Riker in his usual one. "Admiral? Would you care to give the word?" he asked, attempting at diplomacy.  
  
"It's your ship, Captain. By all means . . ."  
  
Jean-Luc sighed and turned to Paris, who sat at the navigational controls next to Data. It was quite a strange sight.  
  
"Mr. Paris: lay in a course for the Mana Nebula. Warp Seven."  
  
"Course laid in, Captain."  
  
"Engage." 


	16. Act Three What's Behind Orion's Belt?

Act Three: "What's Behind Orion's Belt?"  
  
Two security officers under the command of Commander Tuvok walked down the corridor. They were covering the front and the rear of four engineers under the command of Commander Torres. The foursome carried an Anti-Gravity table the held twenty-eight canisters of a very rare proto- plasma only found in the heart of the Mana Nebula.  
  
The six of them paused at the Cargo Bay, waited for security clearance, then entered. Within, the rest of the staff was hard at work at computers and tables that all surrounded the building of a large sphere in the center of the bay.  
  
"Careful with that," instructed Torres sharply as the Engineers slid the canisters over to a containment unit.  
  
"Has the containment unit been tested?" asked Janeway.  
  
"Yes ma'am," responded the half-Klingon.  
  
"Good. I don't want any problems."  
  
As soon as the canisters were secured tightly in the containment unit, Janeway tapped her com-badge. "Janeway to Bridge."  
  
"Bridge here."  
  
"Captain, at your discretion, you can lay in a course for Datora Two."  
  
"Very good, Admiral. Bridge out."  
  
***  
  
Picard frowned as the Enterprise jumped to Warp Five. The tension within the ship was thick and the staff of Admiral Janeway was starting to feel less like a group of passengers and more like a leeching parasite, sucking on the resources of the ship.  
  
He had a lot of respect for the staff, regarding their time in the Delta Quadrant and whatnot. But the fact of the matter is, is that he was not comfortable with having them on his ship.  
  
And now, they on course for Datora Two – one of the many planets associated with the Orion Syndicate. In back of his mind, Captain Picard could hear a voice shouting that this was wrong. But he also knew that he had no choice in the matter.  
  
***  
  
"I don't know, Data, what do you think about all this?" asked Geordi LaForge as he, Data, Riker, and Troi sat around a table in the Crew Lounge.  
  
"I do not believe we should be speculating about this, Geordi."  
  
"Come on, Data," said Riker. "Speak your mind."  
  
"Well," Data began, "I believe we are conducting a highly classified test for a new power source. It may or may not have to do with these so- called secret negotiations."  
  
"Yeah, well, I still say it's a new engine test. And when they're done, they're going to want to put in the Enterprise. I mean, why else would they want untested shields around the Warp Core? Not to mention, they put someone else at Navigation. I mean, this Paris guy, he went at Warp 10!" Geordi exclaimed.  
  
"What do you think, Deanna?" asked Will Riker, looking over at the Counselor. Her fingers were pressing against her temples.  
  
"What? Oh, I'm sorry. My head is splitting. I think I'm going to head back to my quarters."  
  
"Wait, I'll come with you," said Riker, following her.  
  
Geordi and Data watched as they pair stepped through the door. As the two of them exited, Torres and Seven of Nine entered and made their way to the bar.  
  
"There they are," Geordi observed.  
  
"Indeed," Data replied. "Apparently, they are only allowed to travel in twos or more."  
  
"That would make sense."  
  
Just then, Seven of Nine started to shake. At first, it was her hands, but it quickly moved to the rest of her body.  
  
"Seven? Seven!" shouted Torres as Seven fell to the ground, convulsing.  
  
Moments later, she rushed into Sick Bay. Dr. Crusher ran over and laid her out on a table. Just as she began to scan the former Borg, Admiral Janeway came in with Tuvok.  
  
"Stand down, Doctor," ordered Janeway. Tuvok went to immediate work and brought up the EMH.  
  
"I can't right now. At least let me scan her body with my – "  
  
She stopped in her words as she looked at the readings she was getting. A second later, Tuvok reached over and snapped shut the tricorder. The holographic Doctor moved in, then, and went to his own work on Seven of Nine.  
  
Dr. Beverly Crusher just walked away, awestruck as to what had just occurred.  
  
***  
  
Not long after this, Admiral Janeway joined Captain Picard on the bridge. They were just reaching the Datora System.  
  
"Full stop."  
  
"Full stop, yes ma'am," said Paris.  
  
Picard looked over at her. "Is there a problem, Admiral?"  
  
She shook her head no. "There's just been a change in plans," she said. "Commander Tuvok and myself will be taking the Delta Flyer to the planet. I would like you to come along, Captain."  
  
"Me?" he asked, shocked. The Delta Flyer had been Voyager's secondary ship during their time in the Delta Quadrant and it had been loaded in the Main Shuttle Bay. And he was shocked he was going to be allowed to go.  
  
"Yes, Captain. I don't like keeping you in the dark, of course."  
  
"Of . . . course," he said with hesitation.  
  
"Excellent. Meet the Commander and I in Shuttle Bay One in twenty minutes."  
  
***  
  
A few minutes later, the Delta Flyer took off from the Enterprise's Shuttle Bay and headed straight for the planet. Datora Two was one of the three planets in the Datora system and was definitely one of the coldest. The ride from the Enterprise to the lower atmosphere was quiet and with the exception of some small talk, Janeway had kept her mouth shut the entire time. As did Picard and Tuvok.  
  
The Delta Flyer soon entered a low orbit and Tuvok beamed down Captain Picard and Admiral Janeway to the snowy service.  
  
Picard pulled the collar of his Starfleet Cold Survival Jacket in closer to his face. Suddenly, two large Nausicaans and a Ferengi showed up. Behind them were two large crates of some sort. One of the Nausicaans held a thick, metal case.  
  
"You're late!" the Ferengi shouted. "The Orion Syndicate hates late people!"  
  
"My apologies," Janeway said diplomatically.  
  
"Your apologies!?" the Ferengi retorted. "We have been in the cold for two hours! And I hate the cold! And I hate the Federation! And I hate late people!"  
  
"Calm down!" shouted Janeway. "Do you have what we need?"  
  
The Ferengi snarled. "As agreed. Eight metric tons of Boromite Ore and four Dilithium Crystals."  
  
Picard squinted in wonder. He caught himself from gasping and attracting the attention of the Ferengi's sensitive ears.  
  
"Excellent. And here is it what we bargained for," Janeway said. She tapped her comm-badge. "Janeway to Delta Flyer."  
  
"Delta Flyer here, Captain."  
  
"Initiating transport."  
  
There was a drizzle of light and a long, black torpedo appeared in the snow. Picard recognized it. It was a Quantum Torpedo. He couldn't hold back his shock this time. But if the Ferengi noticed it, he didn't bother to acknowledge it.  
  
"Ahhh!" the Ferengi gave out, rubbing his hands together greedily. He made his way over with one of the Nausicaans and propped open the top. The Nausicaan walked over and checked it out. He grunted at the Ferengi.  
  
"It looks like this checks out. You may beam the shipment up."  
  
"Tuvok, commence beam up."  
  
"Aye, Captain."  
  
The two crates disappeared into the cargo hold of the Delta Flyer.  
  
"If our business is over, then I suggestion we move on," Janeway recommended.  
  
The Ferengi gestured towards her. She and Picard beamed back onto the Delta Flyer. Immediately, Picard couldn't hold it back anymore.  
  
"Admiral, I demand to know what's going on! Giving them a Quantum Torpedo!"  
  
"Don't worry about it, Captain. Everything is under control. Commander Tuvok?"  
  
"Torpedo detonated."  
  
Captain Picard watched out the window as he registered a small explosion from the surface. His eyes went wide.  
  
"Please, Captain. If you only knew what this was really about, you wouldn't feel a thing."  
  
Picard only sat down and sighed heavily. Something had to be done. 


	17. Act Four: My Own Little Discovery

Act Four: "My Own Little Discovery"  
  
Ambassador Worf – Son of Mogh – walked the along a stone path leading to the large Klingon Household that belonged to Chancellor Martok. Two Targs ran for him, the look of death in their eyes. When the arrived at Worf and began to snap and growl, Worf unleashed a howl that sent them into submission.  
  
It also marked his entrance onto the land of Martok's home.  
  
"Worf!" Martok shouted from the door, a toothy smile on his face.  
  
"Chancellor," Worf greeted with a reserved grin.  
  
Martok put his hand on Worf's shoulder. "Ah, Worf, no formalities. Not today."  
  
"My apologies, Martok," Worf replied uncomfortably.  
  
Martok laughed. "Worf! Come in! Come in! There is an important matter to discuss, but first, let us eat, drink, sing, and tell tale!"  
  
After all that was finished, Martok got down to business. He had officially asked Worf to go on relief for the next fifteen days for a reason. Martok knew Worf well enough to know that it would take an order for him to go on vacation.  
  
"Worf," Martok began, "we may have a problem."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We've been detecting unusual readings in Sector 1784. I'm asking you – unofficially – to investigate."  
  
"Why me? Sector 1784 – that's near Federation space."  
  
"You just answered your own question. I know that if it is the Federation, you can get yourself out of it."  
  
"I . . . suppose I shall do this."  
  
"Excellent!" Martok cried. "You leave tomorrow morning!"  
  
***  
  
The Enterprise made its way through the stars slowly. Impulse was strictly necessary for the next forty-eight hours for some reason. No one bothered to ask. No one even bothered to do anything . . . but wonder.  
  
Wonder what they were doing. Wonder what was going on in the Cargo Bay. Wonder about the tightened security. Wonder about . . . anything and everything.  
  
Captain Jean-Luc Picard was doing this as well. He wondered – now, in his most private of time – what he was doing here. What role was he playing now? And wondering – what was happening to his precious Federation?  
  
After the incident with Ba'ku, he couldn't help but fear for its moral soul now. What was to come next, he mused? What now?  
  
***  
  
"There it is again!" LaForge exclaimed.  
  
"What is it, Geordi?" asked Data, walking over as he friend was working at a station in Main Engineering.  
  
"Holodeck Two keeps disrupting. Something is penetrating its data streams. I'm trying to isolate the penetration and identify what it is, but I can't get a clear answer from the computer."  
  
"Here Geordi, let me try."  
  
Data went to work, his fingers going faster than ever on the computer's keys; pumping out work and information with each stroke.  
  
"I have isolated the disruption in Holomatrix."  
  
"Good. Let's check it out."  
  
The pair made way for the Holodeck. When they arrived, Data pressed a few keys on the control pad to display the disruption.  
  
"I am filtering and materializing the disruption," Data said.  
  
"Please state the nature of the medical emergency."  
  
The Doctor – Voyager's Doctor – appeared before them. Except, this time, instead of the gray and blue uniform, he was wearing the blue and black uniform.  
  
"What's going on here?" he asked.  
  
"We were just about to ask you the same thing," said Geordi.  
  
"Indeed," agreed Data.  
  
"Who are you people?" asked the Doctor.  
  
"What do you mean? We met earlier this week."  
  
"No we didn't. I remember everyone I've ever met and I've never met you."  
  
Data looked to Geordi. "Doctor, what is the last thing you remember?"  
  
"Someone was going to reformat my program. A few modifications. And then I went off-line."  
  
"Data, something isn't right here."  
  
"I concur."  
  
"I think we should tell the Captain about this."  
  
"Agreed. In the meantime – Computer: isolate the disruption and save. End program."  
  
The Doctor disappeared; looking quite confused before he did.  
  
***  
  
The Enterprise went to Warp Four, on a course that would take them ultimately to an X-Class Nebula. Very volatile and very dangerous. Picard didn't like it at all – which was becoming an increasing situation for him.  
  
"We're entering the outer edge of the nebula," Paris reported.  
  
"Take us to one quarter impulse," Picard commanded. "Unless the Admiral has any problems with that speed."  
  
"Of course not, Captain," said Janeway, adding to the already tense air. She walked over to the science station, making sure that everything was correctly adjusted. No one was to be manning this station and all the data was to be sent immediately down to the Cargo Bay.  
  
"Keep an eye on those Navigation sensors, Lieutenant Commander," Riker enforced.  
  
"Aye, sir. I've got it under control."  
  
"See that you do. I just don't want any trouble."  
  
Paris sighed heavily. "Of course sir. No trouble at all."  
  
"Make sure of it."  
  
Just then, a message came through to the Bridge. "Seven of Nine to Janeway. Prepare to stop the ship."  
  
"Affirmative. Stand by," she replied. "Mr. Paris, full stop."  
  
"Full stop, aye."  
  
Picard looked out the forward screen. The nebula was extremely violent here. "What's going on here? Why have we stopped in this area?"  
  
"Why Captain, that's classified. You know that."  
  
"I'm well aware of that. But I will not have you place my crew and my ship in danger. Is that clear?"  
  
"Captain Picard," Janeway began curtly, "this mission goes far beyond your ship and your crew, I have you know. And, just so you know, I will not put this ship or her crew in danger. I of all people know what it's like to value your ship and its crew. Do not question me on that again."  
  
Picard locked and squared his jaw. Biting his tongue was getting harder by the second. "Understood . . . Admiral."  
  
It's not like he had a choice. 


	18. Act Five: What's Borg Got To Do With It?

Act Five: "What's Borg Got To Do With It?"  
  
The world stood out like the sorest thumb in the universe. No oceans, no forests, no living entities . . . save one.  
  
The Borg.  
  
Billions of drones strode between the vast, dark and purely technological walls and cities. Some were for construction, others for science and still others for defense and invasion.  
  
In the highest and most secure of the landmarks of this terrible planets, there lies a Queen awaiting for a moment of truth.  
  
"How much longer?" she mused to a large alien behind her. She spun around. "How much longer must I suffer like this? Hearing the voices of my drones, but not able to interact with them."  
  
A large alien, covered in tentacles and a eyes stood behind her. "I do not know," the alien replied.  
  
"You Kelvans have a most enduring quality of stating the obvious."  
  
The Kelvan – Jas'Don – eyed the Queen. "When you complete the project you started for us, we will allow you to assimilate a dozen of our units. That should allow your collective net to heal."  
  
"Damn that Janeway," the Queen cursed. "Her virus disrupted my feed. The Borg is in retreat. Damn her!"  
  
"As I said, all will be healed when you - "  
  
"Finish your damn project! I know this!" the Queen countered. She soothed herself quickly. "Tell me, Jas'Don, where is the second half of this project occurring?"  
  
"The Federation's share is still being worked on. If they only knew the two of you were working side-by-side."  
  
"The irony," the Queen grinned. "When this is over, we will take the Federation."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
***  
  
Jean-Luc Picard stood, his eyes gazing out the window of this quarters. Somewhere, in the bowels of his ship, a dark splotch was growing and growing. And as he had many times before, the decorated Starfleet Captain fears for the very heart and soul of the United Federation of Planets.  
  
There was burst of plasma from the nebula outside his window. It was far enough away, but it still worried him.  
  
"Captain Picard to the Bridge."  
  
Sighing heavily, he made way to the Bridge, where he found the Navigational Officer – one Tom Paris – and William Riker arguing.  
  
"Number One, what's going on here?"  
  
"Mr. Paris here wants to take the ship into that pocket of radiation. He says he was ordered to, but . . ."  
  
"I was ordered to. By Admiral Janeway herself."  
  
Picard looked at the viewscreen. "That pocket contains very high and dangerous levels of radiation."  
  
"Stand down, gentlemen," Janeway interrupted, stepping quickly to the Bridge. She turned swiftly to Data. "Mr. Data, how long – if we remained at the very edge of that pocket – would it be until the radiation affected the ship?"  
  
Data paused very briefly. "Forty-five minutes, Admiral."  
  
"Mr. Paris?"  
  
"I'm on it, Admiral."  
  
"Good," Janeway approved. She turned to Picard and Riker. "We'll be in and out before the radiation even begins to touch us."  
  
"Be sure of that, Admiral," Picard responded. "Because I'm pulling the ship out at thirty-five minutes."  
  
Janeway scoffed and walked off.  
  
"Number One," Picard said, stepping next to his first officer. "Poker. Your quarters. Tonight."  
  
"Of course, sir," Riker agreed, nodding and acknowledging a secret message from the Captain.  
  
"Mr. Data," Picard called. Data walked over. "Mr. Data, Commander Riker is having a Poker game tonight. I expect you will be joining us."  
  
"Of course, sir."  
  
Picard grinned. "Good. And Data?"  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"Don't forget to bluff tonight."  
  
Data paused and then nodded swiftly.  
  
***  
  
Janeway walked through the double doors of the Cargo Bay. Her entire staff was busying themselves. Five of the Engineering staff was at work on a large containment bay, while the other half worked on the processing of the Boromite Ore. The other ten was hard at work on the recent samples that had gathered from the X-Class nebula.  
  
"We're almost ready, Admiral," Torres said from behind. "This G-Type Plasma we gathered is making the work all the faster."  
  
"Good. The Containment Unit?"  
  
"It's producing the results we want. The Harmonic Resonance is working wonders."  
  
Just then, Seven of Nine stepped over. "Admiral, we are ready for our next installment."  
  
"Good. Prepare the transporters."  
  
***  
  
That night, Lieutenant Commander Data stepped through the threshold of Commander Riker's quarters and joined the rest of the senior staff.  
  
"Well, Mr. Data?"  
  
"If anyone were to attempt to listen in on this room, they will find last night's poker game. We are safe."  
  
"Good."  
  
Captain Picard sat down on Riker's couch. "So . . . what do we have?"  
  
"We know that their Doctor was tampered with," Geordi said first. "The program we've got running in the Holodeck seems to be the original program used on Voyager. The run in Sickbay and using the Mobile Emitter is not the same one. It appears to be a duplicate program, using the originals files and memories."  
  
"Something else," said Crusher, now adding her two cents. "The Doctor in Sickbay. When that Borg started having seizures, he demanded to work on her. He pushed me away. But I did get a peek at what was being displayed on my tricorder. There looked to be a virus in her system, but nothing I've ever seen before. It was all centered at the base of her brain. Near the brain-steam."  
  
"I wonder," Picard thought aloud. "Counselor, you've been complaining about headaches recently, haven't you?"  
  
"Yes. They've been occurring ever since the staff came on board. In fact, now that I think about it, they've increased each time one of them is around."  
  
"Data, could you check with the transport logs and see if this virus came up in the files?" Riker suggested.  
  
"I would, but if you recall, the staff used shuttles," Data replied.  
  
"This sounds like a longshot, but could they be mind-controlled?" wondered Geordi. "With what you told us of what happened on Datora, that doesn't sound like Starfleet Intelligence-type security. Usually, three swift phaser shots and it's done."  
  
"It's a far reach," Riker admitted. "But I'm one to agree with you."  
  
"It wouldn't be that far," said Crusher. "That virus could be what is controlling them. It could be what is causing Deanna's headaches."  
  
"It may also explain why you were taken down to the surface," Troi pondered. "A sub-conscious plea for help."  
  
Picard nodded. "It seems to be a stronger case after we put more and more of it together. I wonder though . . . Seven of Nine still possess the nanites that Borg use to fight infections. That would explain why she had a seizure – the nanites were trying to fight the virus at the base of her brain."  
  
There was a moment of thought and silence.  
  
"I don't like the idea of secret negotiations, either. Whatever they're building down there, it's big. I can tell you that much," confessed Geordi.  
  
"Yes," Picard said quietly. "And that's something I intend on figuring out."  
  
"This secret project seems almost like a peace offering for the secret people we're talking with," Riker explained. "I wonder what could be so powerful to remain so secret."  
  
Picard's eyes opened widely at those words. Something was starting to click. It was all starting to make sense now.  
  
The rest of the evening was spent determining how to get a confirmation of the virus in some of the other staff members. It was decided that Data would try to get a scan the next day when Janeway visited the Bridge. That would work. And then, as far as that went, the senior staff would go from there.  
  
But as far as Jean-Luc Picard knew, he knew at least part of the Federation's secret plans and their 'peace offering.' He kicked himself for not realizing it earlier.  
  
The Federation was creating the Omega Particle. 


	19. Act Six: A Romulan, A Klingon, and a Kel...

Act Six: "A Klingon, a Romulan, and a Kelvan walk into a bar . . ."  
  
The lights of the X-Class Nebula continued to flash and astound outside, but Jean-Luc Picard paid them little mind as he worked hard figuring out who the Federation was working with. They were only to stay in the nebula until tomorrow afternoon, but he knew that by then it would be too late. By his calculations, the staff would have all of the necessary components for the Omega Particle.  
  
Just then, he heard a chime at his door.  
  
"Enter," he said firmly. In walked Beverly Crusher.  
  
"Jean-Luc, I have the readings that Data and Troi got of Torres and Janeway."  
  
She handed him a PADD. He nodded. "I see. Can you identify the type?"  
  
"No. But I think I can synthesize a cure. I'll need help though. I was thinking about consulting the Doctor in the holodeck."  
  
"Good idea. I would run an alternate program while doing so, just in case. We can't be sure who is watching."  
  
"Yes Captain," she said with a nod. Beverly then looked at her Captain and old friend with sympathy. "You're tired, Jean-Luc. Get some rest."  
  
He laughed lightly. "I don't think I've rested since the President came on board and told me about all of this. I'll get some rest when it's over."  
  
"Jean-Luc," she said tenderly, touching his hand, "I know how you feel. Half my Sickbay has been commandeered. Here I am, helping to figure out the future of the Federation."  
  
"Yes. But, we can not help but give in. We must stop this madness. What I discovered is so powerful, Beverly, that I doubt there can be any sort of resolution to it."  
  
"Well, when this is over – and it will be over – we will all be able to rest again."  
  
"I hope so, Beverly. I hope so."  
  
***  
  
The Klingon vessel Taj made its way into Sector 1784. Worf sat in the Commander's Chair and watched as the stars streaked by on the viewscreen. His eyes moved down to his son Alexander, who was at Navigation. He had learned and grown-up much during the Dominion War and was finally able to assert his strengths.  
  
"Ambassador, we are detecting a takion surge bearing 374 mark 021," a Klingon science officer said.  
  
The Taj was one of many experimental Bird-of-Preys. Part of this was a highly advanced sensor array – complete with takion detection systems. An anti-cloaking device sensor.  
  
"Can you identify?"  
  
"I am cross-referencing," the officer replied. "It appears to be a Romulan scout ship."  
  
Worf sterned himself. "Prepare to decloak and fire an Ant-Takion Beam at the scout ship. Ready the shields and weapons."  
  
The Klingon Bird-of-Prey decloaked and it turned towards the takion surge. A beam of yellow and green energy shot at the surge. A Romulan scout ship appeared in the vastness of space.  
  
"Shields are up," another tactical officer replied. "They are arming their weapons and raising their shields."  
  
"In-coming transmission! We are being hailed!"  
  
Worf nodded. "On screen."  
  
The image of the scout ship was replaced by a thirty-something Romulan, with short blond hair. She glared at Worf.  
  
"Sela," Worf muttered. He immediately recalled the image of Sela's mother – Tasha Yar.  
  
"Hello Ambassador. What are you doing all the way out here?"  
  
"I was about to ask you the same question. You are a far a ways from the Neutral Zone."  
  
"The Senate sent me out here to investigate some unusual readings. Since the Federation was ignoring our inquires, we came to investigate ourselves."  
  
Worf grimed. "We also detected them."  
  
"And received no comment from the Federation as well, Ambassador? I suppose somebody doesn't like you."  
  
"I have been on leave."  
  
"Of course you have," Sela replied, her flat and mocking expression falling against Worf's stern and hard one.  
  
"I recommend you vacate this area immediately."  
  
"I'll take your recommendation under advisement. Sela out."  
  
With that, the image of Sela disappeared.  
  
"Ambassador!" another science officer exclaimed. "I am detecting an energy pattern near a Class-M planet four light-years from here."  
  
"The Romulans are picking up on it as well and are heading there immediately."  
  
"Alexander, follow them."  
  
The Taj spun around and chased after the scout ship, which remained just out of weapons range. Worf was growing antsy in anticipation and got to giving orders for weapons, shields, cloak and sensors.  
  
"We have arrived."  
  
"On screen."  
  
Before them was a small, glowing weave of energy. Worf had them hold off on the weapons. The Romulans had arrived previous to them, but had made no aggressive moves.  
  
Suddenly, the weave of energy seemed to explode. In its place was massive, on-going ship. It was very long and very wide. By Worf's calculations, it was the size of ten Galaxy-class ships put together. Maybe larger.  
  
"What is that ship?" asked Worf.  
  
"We are being hailed. So is the Romulan vessel," said the communications officer. "Audio only."  
  
"On speakers."  
  
There was pause, then a voice was heard. "We are the invading vessels of the Kelvan Empire. You are unneeded here."  
  
The comm-line was cut. Then, a small beam shot forth and tore through the Taj. Worf was thrown to the ground.  
  
"Father!" shouted Alexander, making for him.  
  
"The ship has been decimated! All systems are going off-line! We are falling into the atmosphere!" one of the crewmen shouted.  
  
Indeed so. The Klingon Bird-of-Prey began to streak white-hot as it spun towards the surface of the planet. Not far from it, the Romulan vessel did the same.  
  
***  
  
The Enterprise was silent that morning, Picard noticed. It had been, pretty much since the beginning of this hellish journey. From the corner of his eye, he saw that Dr. Crusher was about to catch up with him.  
  
"Captain, I've been looking for you," she said. "The serum is ready."  
  
"Good. And Data?"  
  
"He's all set in Sickbay. We've replaced the EMH duplicate with the original. We take care of Seven of Nine, then move on to Janeway and the others."  
  
"Good. Let's not screw this up." 


	20. Act Seven: The Cure

Act Seven: "The Cure"  
  
Seven of Nine stepped across the catwalk in Cargo Bay Two. She made a few notes on PADD before heading down to the Harmonic Resonance Chamber. They had just gathered the last of their resources and were heading towards Sector 1784.  
  
Sector 1784 was two days away and in those two days, these scientists and engineers must complete the greatest power source ever conceived. Not a problem.  
  
"Seven," said Janeway, "is the bonding processing ready?"  
  
"Almost, Admiral. The energy strands are still being selected."  
  
"We need to hurry that along, Seven," said the Admiral. "We're at the most critical part of this agenda."  
  
"Perhaps. But this is a process that can not be rushed. None of this can. We will be ready on schedule."  
  
Admiral Janeway walked over to Torres. "The Boromite Ore?"  
  
"It's ready. We're definitely getting a reaction."  
  
"What about the stabilization runs? How successful have we been?"  
  
"Out of a hundred times, Omega has only destabilized once. If this runs anything like the simulations, we will be just fine."  
  
"Make double sure."  
  
Seven was just completing some calculations, when she heard a familiar voice resound through the Cargo Bay.  
  
"Sickbay to Seven of Nine."  
  
"Seven here, Doctor," Seven replied, tapping her comm-badge.  
  
"Seven, can you come to Sickbay? I need to run a test or two to make sure you're still in good health."  
  
"There is no need, Doctor. I am fine."  
  
"We need to make sure, Seven."  
  
"Doctor - "  
  
"Seven," Janeway interrupted. "Go on down. Just make it fast. I don't want you passing out again while you're in the middle of something important."  
  
Seven nodded. "Yes Admiral. I'm on my way, Doctor."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
***  
  
Seven arrived in Sickbay, which was pretty much empty. This didn't surprise her at all, seeing as how they were in the middle of a classified project.  
  
"Right here, Seven," said the Doctor.  
  
He did a routine examination of her, not once making her think he was his duplicate from earlier. From the information he harvested from his 'previous,' the theory of mind control had been confirmed. He was even the one that did the work. And that was enough to make his holographic blood boil.  
  
After all the scans were complete, Seven of Nine was getting anxious and ready to go back to the Cargo Bay. The Doctor grabbed her arm.  
  
"Just one minute, Seven. I need give this inoculation to make sure you don't seizure again."  
  
She rolled her eyes in annoyance. He smiled.  
  
"You may proceed, Doctor."  
  
He pushed the hypospray against her neck – right where it met the base of her skull. Her mouth slacked, her eyes rolled back, and Seven of Nine collapsed into the Doctor's arms.  
  
Almost immediately, Dr. Crusher and Will Riker appeared on the scene. "Is she okay?" asked Dr. Crusher as they lifted her on a bio-bed.  
  
"She should be in about ten minutes," the Doctor answered, scanning her with his tricorder. "Yes. She'll be all right. Doctor to Janeway."  
  
"Janeway here, Doctor."  
  
"Admiral, Seven seems to be having a bad reaction to an inoculation I gave her. I'm afraid she won't be fit for duty for another half-an-hour to an hour to be safe."  
  
There was a disgruntled pause before Janeway answered again. "Alright Doctor. Send her down here as soon as you can."  
  
"Yes, Admiral."  
  
Only about two minutes later, Seven snapped up from a burning sleep. "NO!" she screamed.  
  
"Seven!" the Doctor exclaimed.  
  
"I thought you said it would be about ten minutes!" Riker snapped.  
  
"The nanites must have worked with the Anti-Virus!" Dr. Crusher answered.  
  
"Seven! Seven – calm down!"  
  
Seven was lurching. She turned to the side and puked onto the floor. When she turned back, she was panting and her eyes were filled with tears.  
  
"What have I done?" she asked mournfully. "What have I done?!"  
  
"Calm down, Seven of Nine!" the Doctor shouted. "It's okay. Your brain has been purged of the Virus."  
  
"No, Doctor," she sniffled, "the Omega Particle will be delivered into the hands of Kelvans for their colony ships."  
  
Riker flinched. "Kelvans?"  
  
"But we're not the only ones creating Omega. The Borg Collective was damaged. The Kelvans can fix it, but they demand Omega. They'll take Omega back to their galaxy for fuel for their colony ships. In the meantime, their invasion fleet will crush us all."  
  
Seven began to break down. "Crush . . . crush us all . . ."  
  
She fell into the Doctor's arms. He held her while she sobbed.  
  
"Riker to Picard."  
  
"Picard here."  
  
"This thing may have just gotten worse, Captain."  
  
***  
  
About an hour later, a frustrated Admiral Janeway found herself working at Seven's station, doing the best she could. But it wasn't easy. With Seven of Nine out of commission, it meant that Janeway would have to do all of this work until she came back.  
  
Which would be pretty much useless because that meant that Seven of Nine would want to go over and over it when she came back.  
  
Sighing, Janeway paused in her work and took a good look around her. Everyone was hard at work on his or her station. Omega would be operational in thirty-six hours. And then, it was off to the Andromeda Galaxy with it.  
  
"Picard to Janeway," a voice piped in.  
  
Tapping her communicator, Janeway replied curtly. "Janeway here."  
  
"Admiral, will you join me in my quarters please."  
  
"I'm a bit busy at the moment, Captain."  
  
"Oh, it is of the utmost importance. Please."  
  
Janeway scowled. "Alright, Captain. I'm on my way."  
  
As Janeway made her way to his quarters, she couldn't have helped but noticed that there was something a bit different with Picard when he contacted her just now. In all of their previous conversations – especially recently – he seemed depressed and low. But just now, it was as if he recovered his confidence.  
  
Whatever could he want, she wondered.  
  
She stopped at his door and rang the chimes. "Enter," spoke Picard. She did so.  
  
The lights were low and Jean-Luc was looking out a window.  
  
"Captain," she greeted.  
  
"Please, Admiral, have a seat."  
  
She sat down in front of his desk. Janeway could hear him sigh heavily and then walk back to his desk. He sat down.  
  
"I've been doing some thinking."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes. And I've decided I will no longer stand in your way."  
  
Janeway perked her head. "Oh? How so?"  
  
"Well, Admiral, you see . . . I've been thinking about how important this mission and this project must be to the Federation and whatever it is we're dealing with. It must be rather important to risk the lives on this ship and her crew."  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"Yes. Well, then I got to thinking again."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Something you said the other day when we entered the X-Class Nebula. That you were a concerned woman. Someone that was concerned for her ship and her crew more than her own life. I believed that. And you wouldn't normally risk something like that."  
  
"Captain, is there a point here?"  
  
Picard sat up.  
  
"I know what you're making."  
  
Janeway shot out her seat.  
  
"How did you - "  
  
"You're being mind-controlled, Admiral! You're being moved across the board like a chess piece. The Kelvans are about to come crashing down on all us and it's all your fault. Tell me, Admiral, who else is being mind controlled?"  
  
She eyed him. Partially shocked, partially angry. "Stand down, Captain!"  
  
"No, Admiral. Not this time."  
  
Swiftly, he produced a hypospray and brought it to the base of her skull. With the release of compressed Anti-Viral air and liquid, Janeway passed completely out onto the floor.  
  
"Picard to Sickbay. Admiral Janeway has been inoculated."  
  
***  
  
The Borg Queen stood and watched next to Jas'Don as the Borg Cube headed towards sector 1784. She then turned to the large Kelvan ambassador.  
  
"We have fulfilled out part of the bargain. Now it is your turn," she stated flatly.  
  
"Of course.'"  
  
He nodded to five Kelvans in humanoid form. They stepped over. The Borg Queen had five drones walk over. In less than ten seconds, nanites were flooding the bodies of the Kelvans.  
  
"Hmmmm," she cooed. "I can feel the nanites racing through their blood systems. They've reached your precious, complex little brains. They're building a neural interface. All your dirty, wonderful little secrets are mine. Ah yes! The secret to repairing the collective is – AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
She screamed in pain.  
  
"Oh, it seems you've found us out, eh?" asked Jas'Don, gloating as the Borg Queen felt the collective fizzling out of her mind.  
  
"What are you doing?!" she shrieked. "Voices . . . fading voices . . ."  
  
"We've taken over the Borg Collective. A simple telepathic virus. You've become infected. You're gone. And as soon as Omega is delivered to our contact vessel, we're going to collapse your network."  
  
"NO!" she demanded. "I will stop you!"  
  
She pushed her mind against theirs, but only struck a wall of Kelvan mental power. The Queen was launched backwards.  
  
"Say good bye!" the Kelvan said, reaching for his weapon.  
  
"No," she mumbled. "It's not too late! I've . . . I'm securing three vessels! I still have a chance!"  
  
With that, she beamed off the planet. Jas'Don turned to the five Kelvans.  
  
"What is it like?"  
  
"Interesting. But it doesn't matter. In five hours, we will leave the Collective mind and allow it to collapse upon itself."  
  
"And the so-called 'Borg Queen?'"  
  
"She has no place here."  
  
***  
  
Janeway sat in Captain Picard's Ready Room, rubbing her temples and feeling very, very guilty. The worst of it now, was that they had no choice but to give up Omega. If they refused, the Enterprise (along with the cure) would be destroyed. If that were to happen, Omega would rip sub- space apart. The Kelvans don't use sub-space, so they wouldn't be affected. Even so, the Kelvans would get Omega anyways from the Borg.  
  
But if they gave them Omega, it would allow the Federation time to learn the truth about what was happening. And what was happening, exactly? Keep reading!  
  
"The entire Federation Council has been infected. And by now, so has the Ferengi Back of Representation, the Romulan Senate and the Klingon High Council," Janeway stated to Picard. "The Kelvans have already struck the Dominion eight-teen months ago. The Borg has been lured into this – in the hopes of repairing the damage done by my future counter-part."  
  
"There must be some way we can stop them," Picard said.  
  
"No way. In three days, the Federation, the Romulans, the Klingons and the Ferengi surrender to the Kelvans. The Borg collapses upon itself. The Cardassians will have no choice, considering their own problems. Other powers will align and while their will be rebellions and coups – the entire galaxy will fall into under twenty years."  
  
"And we will go in history as the ones that damned the Federation and saved the Kelvan Empire."  
  
"Who can blame them? In ten millenia, all civilization will be burned away in their galaxy. They don't have much of a choice."  
  
"And neither do we."  
  
"So, Captain, we're in agreement. We must give them Omega."  
  
"For a fighting chance – yes."  
  
With the rest of the staff cured, the Starfleet vessel filled with ever-present tension. Finally, after hours of looming and glomming, the Enterprise NCC-1701-E arrived at Sector 1784. Down in Cargo Bay Two, the Omega Particle was waiting, completely stabilized.  
  
In the shadow of a small, bright star, the Enterprise waited for the Kelvans. Then, suddenly, in a flash – a large Kelvan vessel appeared. It had been the same one Sela and Worf had encountered earlier.  
  
It hailed the Enterprise.  
  
"This is the Kelvans. Is the Omega Particle ready?"  
  
"Yes," said Janeway, faking the control façade.  
  
"Excellent. We are teleporting it now."  
  
In less than a second, the Omega Particle was gone from the Cargo Bay. The Kelvan on screen spoke to an aide, then turned back.  
  
"A job well done."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"We shall see on Earth, Admiral."  
  
"You too. Enterprise out."  
  
Janeway turned back to Picard and frowned. They punched in a course and headed out of the sector.  
  
As soon as they did, the Borg ship holding their Omega dropped out of transwarp. Almost immediately, a communiqué was sent, informing the Kelvans of where their Omega was. A moment later, Omega was on board the Kelvan vessel.  
  
The Kelvan vessel then destroyed the Borg cube and then headed back to Andromeda. 


	21. Book Three The Epilogue

The Epilogue  
  
Captain Jean-Luc sighed and took his chair on the Bridge. The galaxy was in for some troubles, that was for sure. But he hoped they were prepared for it.  
  
Picard read his next orders – drop off the staff at Deep Space Nine and then head off into the Gamma Quadrant. He laughed sadly. They weren't going into the Gamma Quadrant. The crew of the Enterprise was going to stay at Deep Space Nine.  
  
It was there they were going to plan for the worse . . . and hope for the best. 


	22. Book Four Act One: Surrender

STAR TREK - THE KELVAN CONQUEST  
  
As stated before - this is for entertainment purposes only. I can gain no profit from this.  
  
This book is for the fine people at TNN and the Sci-Fi Channel, who put on the classics and get me moving!  
  


STAR TREK – THE KELVAN CONQUEST

STAR TREK: DEEP SPACE NINE

Book Four: "Invasion"

Act One: "Surrender"

Deep Space Nine maybe one of the most important space stations in the galaxy. A pass way between the powers of the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. Placed near the gateway of the Gamma Quadrant. An integral part of the communications line between Starfleet and the Delta Quadrant.

But despite its position and lot in life, Deep Space is still somewhat secluded in its position near religious hotspot Bajor. Word has yet to reach them about the unusual activity in Sector 1784.

So, Colonel Kira Neryes wasn't expecting much when she stepped out of her office. Ops was running normally and the station was going about its day after a restful nights sleep.

"Colonel," Lieutenant Nog addressed her as she made her way down to the situation table.

"Good morning, Nog. Anything new today."

"Nope. My father has some work today in Upper Pylon Three, but other than that – the station is running perfectly fine."

"Good, good. I . . . "

Suddenly, everything around Kira Neryes began to just . . . slow down. Her eyes squinted as she tried to make out what was happening. Then, she heard a strange voice coming from behind her. Kira knew she had heard before, but not for the longest time. What – who was it?

"Colonel?"

The sound of Nog's voice snapped her out of it. Her legs felt wobbly. The lights seemed a bit brighter.

"Colonel? Are you alright?"

She paused, looking at him with somewhat new eyes. Something bad was going to happen. And soon.

"Yeah. Yeah, Nog. I'm fine."

Kira then turned tail and walked back into her office.

***

"What do we do now?" asked Alexander. His father, Worf, sat on a rock and looked up towards the stars. The remainder of his crew made their way around the two or three bon fires they had started up. These Klingons were getting restless.

"I'm not sure, Alexander. We must somehow get back to the Empire – tell them what has happened."

"And what has happened?"

"The Kelvans have come with an invasion fleet."

Alexander paused in thought. "Father, I thought the Kelvans were neutral in all things."

"Yes. But let us remember they first came to our galaxy to conquer it. And not all Kelvans are peaceful. Five years ago, I fought two of them on Deep Space Nine when they attempted to steal Engineering tools."

"Two of them? With your bare hands?"

"Yes."

"You are great warrior, father."

"And you are swift in becoming one, son," said Worf. "But no matter what warriors we be, Alexander, I can not yet get us off this miserable planet."

Suddenly, there was a rustle from the trees not far from them. Worf stood up quickly, followed by his son and – soon – the rest of the Klingons.

"Come out from there!" Worf ordered.

About thirty Romulans stepped out from the woods. Sela led them. Each one had a disrupter trained at the Klingons. The Klingons – only twenty-five strong – held both disrupters and other weapons of the Empire.

"Damn it," Sela cursed.

"Drop your weapons. You will be our prisoners," Worf commanded.

"You Klingon idiot. There's no point. We're dead even. You have more weapons that we do, but we have more people than your do. We can only hope to - "

"Then we shall die in battle!" Worf exclaimed.

"NO!" shouted Sela. "You buffoons, you - "

Suddenly, there was a rumbling noise from above. Both groups looked up in time to catch a small Kelvan-like ship coming to the surface some twenty kilometers away.

Worf and Sela looked to each other.

"They're coming to finish us off. We don't have much time."

Worf paused. "Agreed."

"Our only chance for survival is if we work together. Trust me, I don't like it anymore than you do. But we need."

"We cannot trust you."

Sela pondered. "Then for every Klingon, there will be a Romulan. Since we have more Romulans than you do Klingons, the Klingon will carry double the artillery. I hate this, but we don't have a choice and our only hope is to cooperate."

Worf eyed her. "Alright. We'll do it then."

"Then let's head out!"

***

The Enterprise streaked across Federation space, heading towards Deep Space Nine. They were still twenty-four hours away.

"Admiral," Picard said as the two sat in his Ready Room. "We are facing a tragedy."

"I'm well aware of that," Janeway said uncomfortably. "The entire galaxy does not stand a chance."

"There must be some way we can do this. Do you know the exact process?"

Janeway leaned back. "Now that Omega has been delivered, the Federation, the Ferengi, the Klingons, and the Romulan will issue their immediate alliance with the Kelvans. All starships that are not needed immediately are to report to the nearest starbase. There, they will wait."

"Can't we head back to Earth? Try and stop the signing?"

"No. The treaty was signed two weeks ago. The Federation was first, then the Romulans and the Ferengi, and the Klingons should have done so this morning."

Picard sighed. "I suppose the only thing we can do now . . . is stage a very large, three-fold takeover."

"Yes. But we don't have the power to do that."

"I believe we can gather some. The Cardassians have yet to sign the treaty. Maybe with the Breen . . ."

"Maybe. But we're going to need some more help from the separate governments," Janeway said. "Though we both know a lot of Captains that would be more than willing to go for this."

"I agree. Admiral Janeway, I do believe we've got a plan forming . . ."

***

Kira Neryes looked out the window of her office, her mind still reeling from the strange event earlier that day. What was that that struck her so hard? What was she facing down?

She sighed and picked up the baseball that Benjamin Sisko had left on Deep Space Nine. It had been nearly two years now since the War ended and the reckoning in the Fire Caves. The Prophets had smiled upon all.

But, if they had, then what was this?

"Colonel," Nog spoke through the comm-line.

"Go ahead, Nog," replied Kira, tapping her badge.

"We've just received word. Eight-teen Klingon vessels are on their way here, requesting docking privileges."

Kira ruffled her brow. "Who is commanding this fleet, Lieutenant?"

"Chancellor Martok. He wants to speak with you as soon as he arrives."

"Grant them permission to dock and then send him in here."

Soon enough . . .

"This is outrageous! Exiled from my own people!" Martok shouted, pounding his fists on the table-top.

"Apparently so, Chancellor," Kira replied.

"I suppose that's former Chancellor now," he sounded off. "This is impossible! It goes against everything we stand for!"

"Colonel Kira," a communications officer announced through the comm-line. "We've just been informed that a very important transmission will be broadcasted to all stations and all worlds."

"Chancellor?"

He nodded and the pair left the Officer and entered Ops. She nodded. The Main Viewer showed nothing but the symbol of the Ferengi, Romulan, Klingon and Federation governments. Then, suddenly, four figures appeared.

Liquidator Brunt of the Ferengi Alliance. Federation President Eli Decker. Senator Mogard of the Romulan Star Empire. And Van'dora of the Klingon Empire.

"Greetings," said Decker. "We are speaking from the world that was once set out to be the 'Planet of Universal Peace.' Nimbus Three. It was here that negotiation between the Romulan, Klingon, Ferengi and Federation powers took place with an empire from the Andromeda Galaxy – the Kelvans. In exchange for a formal alliance between the five governments, the vastly superior Kelvan Empire has allowed us a place with them as they begin their colonization of our galaxy. Any other species wishing to take part in this alliance may do so. Sadly, as a result of these negotiations, many leaders and diplomats have been exiled from the governments. Anyone willing to rejoin, may do so in the understanding that their protests will be falling on deaf ears.

"Thank you for your time. Nimbus Three out."

Act Two: "Unproportional Response"

The USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E sped at Warp Eight towards Deep Space Nine. Admiral Janeway had immediately contacted Colonel Kira Neryes, asking her to ask First Minister Shakaar to the station the join them. The Admiral was surprised by some of the others that would be joining them.

Grand Nagus Rom had been kicked out of the Ferengi government. The same situation existed with Chancellor Martok. Apparently both had flocked to Deep Space Nine.

Janeway knew that they wouldn't be alone. In a few hours, a small vessel would be arriving from Earth carrying Admiral Ross, Paris, and five others. A few Captains would be joining them as well, but not many. Of course, commanding the vessel, is none other than Captain Chakotay with Lieutenant Commander Harry Kim.

"This is going to be very difficult, Captain," said Janeway.

"It will be – at first. But I believe that once we can get these people convinced, we can convince the others," Picard replied.

"And how much do we show them?"

"As much as we can, Admiral."

***

The Enterprise arrived at DS9 five hours later.

"Admiral," greeted Kira, "if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to know what is going on here," she asked now.

"All will be explained, Colonel," said Janeway. "We have to wait for the others to arrive."

Kira sighed deeply and irately. "By your say-so, Admiral, then."

The crew of the Enterprise dispersed; restricted by orders not to discuss what had happened on the Enterprise just previous. Many lounged in Quark's Bar. Others, we directed straight to the Holosuties.

Picard and Janeway spoke to no one and remained on board the Enterprise. A few hours passed by and the USS Robinson arrived from Earth.

The doors of the airlock spun open. Out bounded Admiral Ross.

"Admiral Janeway – I'm hoping there's a good reason for this," he spouted.

"Oh, there is."

"Hmm. Colonel."

"Good afternoon, Admiral."

Admiral Paris was next to venture out. He immediately took the hand of his son, Tom and Tom's wife, B'Elanna.

"Hello, son. B'Elanna. Actually, I have a bit of a surprise for you."

Harry Kim walked out next, carrying their daughter, Miral. The two parents smiled ear-to-ear with joy as they brought their daughter into their arms.

"Oh hi," B'Elanna said, taking her child. "Mommy's missed you so much."

"And Daddy, too," Tom interjected.

Chakotay walked out next. After greeting his Captain, he hugged Seven of Nine. He had missed her during his time away.

"There is much we must speak about," said Seven.

Chakotay looked towards Janeway. "I suppose so."

Janeway cleared her throat. "Well," she began, "as much as I would like to continue this reunion, there are more pressing matters to discuss. We will meet in the station's Ward Room in one hour."

***

Meanwhile, across the galaxy, in the Delta Quadrant . . .

The Vada are known throughout the region as a scattered people. The Borg ravaged their planet, but a handful was able to escape. Ever since, the Vada have attempted to defeat the Borg. They even gained the Borg's secrets to Transwarp.

So, whatever brought them to Neelix's door was beyond him.

"We have heard of your time on the Alpha Quadrant vessel called Voyager," said one of the pair, Mantora.

"Well, yes. I also communicate with the Federation sometimes," Neelix answered.

"Then what has been said is true. You have faced the Borg many a time and triumphed. Is that correct?" asked Mantora further.

"I wouldn't say triumphed. We survived by the skin of our teeth, if that's what you mean."

Mantora leaned back on Neelix's couch. The other Vadaian – Bora – leaned forward. "Ambassador Neelix, you may not have heard yet, but the Borg Collective has collapsed upon itself. We are presented with a remarkable opportunity to move and destroy their homeworld."

"Destroy it? How?"

"We have assembled a vast fleet of starships. Kazon, Vidiians, Talaxian, Hirogen, Malon, and the Krenum – along with some of our own vessels."

"Well, other than the Talaxian ships, how does this relate to me?"

"Ambassador, considering your vast experience with the Borg, we are giving the placement of Supreme Commander of this fleet. You would be in command."

***

Dr. Julian Bashier sat back in his Infirmary, wondering what was wrong with this strand of DNA he was staring at. It was part of the Genetic Research Project he was working with back at Starfleet Medical. Suddenly, though, his thoughts were snapped away by the sound of a familiar voice.

"Julian?"

He spun around and saw Kieko O'Brien and her two children, Molly and Kira-Yoshi. What were they doing there?

"Kieko? What's going on? Why are you here?"

"Miles sent us here. He's gone off on some sort of secret mission. Before he left, he wanted us to be here. Said it was the safest place to be."

"What is he talking about?"

"I'm not sure, but he knew something was going to happen. Something big."

***

Colonel Kira Neryes frustratedly entered the Ward Room of Deep Space Nine. Inside sat a number of people. Seven of Nine and Admiral Kathryn Janeway from the former starship Voyager. Captain Jean-Luc Picard and Dr. Beverly Crusher from the Enterprise. Admirals Paris, Ross, Benedict, and Graystone. Chancellor Martok was there as well as First Minister Shakaar.

"Ladies and gentlemen, now that we have all arrived, we may begin . . ." stated Janeway. "Nearly Eighty years ago, an alien race from the Andromeda Galaxy called the Kelvans came to our own galaxy in the hopes of colonizing it. Within ten millenia, their own galaxy will be uninhabitable due to radiation levels. These Kelvans had traveled Two Hundred years to our galaxy, only to have their vessel destroyed when they reached the energy field that surrenders it.

"After assuming human forms, Rojan and his people took control of the USS Enterprise, which had been under the command of Captain James T. Kirk. Kirk convinced Rojan that to be on the Enterprise for Two Hundred years would require the Kelvans to remain in their human forms. Rojan eventually conceded to Kirk and turned the Enterprise around and he and his people colonized a world in Sector 1784.

"Twenty years later, though, Rojan's underling Tomar resented the peace treaty that Rojan had and the Federation had created. And since Andromeda Galaxy's Kelvans didn't know of it yet, he developed a faster communication system and told them to invade. With this faster communication came the ability to transcend Warp Speed. Kirk was once again asked to investigate and he and the rest of the crew were able to stop Tomar rebellion. But still, the transmission was sent.

"The Kelvans sent a scout ship and for the past sixty years, were waiting for their time to make their move. With the recent war against the Dominion and the losses the Borg has taken, the time is now perfect. They have been using a mind-controlling viral agent to force the Federation, the Klingons, the Ferengi, and the Romulans to sign a peace treaty with the Kelvans. It is being negotiated on Nimbus Three. It should be completed and signed by the end of the week.

"In the meantime, the Enterprise and the crew of Voyager were to construct the Omega Particle. The Borg developed one as well. This served as a sort of 'peace offering' to the Kelvans. For the Borg, it has been a death sentence. As far as we know, the Borg's central network has suffered greatly."

"What do you propose we do, Admiral?" asked Kira.

"I think I'll let Captain Picard answer that question."

Picard stood up. "I believe are best plan here is to distract the four different empires."

Martok stifled a laugh. "And how do we do that?"

"We rebel. Gather what resources we can; pull together as many people as we can. Call in old favors and create new ones. We keep them distracted long enough to expose and possibly free them."

"Free them? How so?" asked Paris.

"We have a cure, developed by Dr. Crusher and myself," said the EMH. "One squirt and we're under control."

"But it must be done before the end of the week. After the peace treaty is signed, the Kelvans' invasion force comes and begins to conquer any remaining power. They're already working on the Dominion. They snuck in some ships into the Gamma Quadrant a year and half ago," said Picard.

"Wait a minute!" exclaimed Ross, interrupting the mood with a bit of his own sense. "You're asking us to fight our own people as a form of distraction!? That's mutiny!"

"These are not our people," said Martok. "Our leaders are being mindcontroled. Our people are being used."

"And when our people see how far we are willing to go to prove the truth, the more convinced they may be to join us."

"It's a longshot," said Janeway, "but it's the only one we have. Perhaps we can go to some of the other powers for help. The Cardassians, maybe. Bajor."

"I'm not sure about Bajor," Shakaar said bluntly.

Ross nodded in agreement. "And if Bajor is unwilling to be involved, then we can not risk having Deep Space Nine involved."

"Agreed," said Kira. "Though I believe this is the only course of action left."

"Same here," said Graystone. "I will begin contacting as many people as I can. Inconspicuously."

"Me too."

Martok nodded. "There are many houses that owe me debts. They will gladly join me in this battle."

"Good. Then, let's get started."

***

A few hours later, the meeting was finished and everyone drifted in one direct or another. There was word that a Ferengi convoy with the recently exiled Rom was on its way. Janeway and Picard figured it wouldn't be hard to talk him into retaking his place as Grand Nagus. Just wave some Latinum in front of him.

Until then, they had some bigger things to deal with.

Lieutenant Commander Reginald Barclay had arrived with everyone else and up until now, was mostly dealing with it in Quark's Bar.

You can imagine his joy at seeing Admiral Janeway and Captain Picard heading over to join him for a drink.

"Hello Barclay," greeted Picard with a grin.

"Reg, good to see you again," said Janeway with a warm smile.

"Captain, Capt – er, Admiral. Have a seat."

"Thank you."

Picard and Janeway sat down across from Barclay. "So, things seem kinda grim," said Barclay. "What's all the run around for?"

"Reg, we've got a problem and we could use some serious help . . ."

Across the Promenade, Colonel Kira walked by the Bajoran Temple. As soon as she did, though, she felt a slight tingle across her neck. She turned around and stood staring at it for a bit. Something wasn't quite right here . . .

She felt herself pressed whether or not to either go into the Temple or head back to her quarters. Curiosity, as always, won and she headed over and into the Temple. She entered and found it unusually empty. Kira shrugged her shoulders and she walked over to the Orb of Contemplation.

For some reason, she felt compelled to drop the force field before it and open it up. Her soft, yet strong hands dropped the force field. She paused for only a moment before she opened the case.

Then, she did it.

Light filled her eyes. Wind was heard as it flew around her. The once light thumb of her heart was now thundering.

And then she saw the dark figure before her.

"I can't believe it . . ." she muttered in astonishment.

"Yes. But you must hurry. Page 47, passage 3 of the Book of Hoopo."

"What's there? Why?" she asked the figure

Sadly, her questions fell upon deaf ears as the figure disappeared in a brilliant light and she was back in the temple. Just as she was about to reach for the Book of Hoopo, she realized with whom it was she was talking to. It was the Emissary.


	23. Act Two:Unproportional Response

Act Two: "Unproportional Response"

The USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E sped at Warp Eight towards Deep Space Nine. Admiral Janeway had immediately contacted Colonel Kira Neryes, asking her to ask First Minister Shakaar to the station the join them. The Admiral was surprised by some of the others that would be joining them.

Grand Nagus Rom had been kicked out of the Ferengi government. The same situation existed with Chancellor Martok. Apparently both had flocked to Deep Space Nine.

Janeway knew that they wouldn't be alone. In a few hours, a small vessel would be arriving from Earth carrying Admiral Ross, Paris, and five others. A few Captains would be joining them as well, but not many. Of course, commanding the vessel, is none other than Captain Chakotay with Lieutenant Commander Harry Kim.

"This is going to be very difficult, Captain," said Janeway.

"It will be – at first. But I believe that once we can get these people convinced, we can convince the others," Picard replied.

"And how much do we show them?"

"As much as we can, Admiral."

***

The Enterprise arrived at DS9 five hours later.

"Admiral," greeted Kira, "if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to know what is going on here," she asked now.

"All will be explained, Colonel," said Janeway. "We have to wait for the others to arrive."

Kira sighed deeply and irately. "By your say-so, Admiral, then."

The crew of the Enterprise dispersed; restricted by orders not to discuss what had happened on the Enterprise just previous. Many lounged in Quark's Bar. Others, we directed straight to the Holosuties.

Picard and Janeway spoke to no one and remained on board the Enterprise. A few hours passed by and the USS Robinson arrived from Earth.

The doors of the airlock spun open. Out bounded Admiral Ross.

"Admiral Janeway – I'm hoping there's a good reason for this," he spouted.

"Oh, there is."

"Hmm. Colonel."

"Good afternoon, Admiral."

Admiral Paris was next to venture out. He immediately took the hand of his son, Tom and Tom's wife, B'Elanna.

"Hello, son. B'Elanna. Actually, I have a bit of a surprise for you."

Harry Kim walked out next, carrying their daughter, Miral. The two parents smiled ear-to-ear with joy as they brought their daughter into their arms.

"Oh hi," B'Elanna said, taking her child. "Mommy's missed you so much."

"And Daddy, too," Tom interjected.

Chakotay walked out next. After greeting his Captain, he hugged Seven of Nine. He had missed her during his time away.

"There is much we must speak about," said Seven.

Chakotay looked towards Janeway. "I suppose so."

Janeway cleared her throat. "Well," she began, "as much as I would like to continue this reunion, there are more pressing matters to discuss. We will meet in the station's Ward Room in one hour."

***

Meanwhile, across the galaxy, in the Delta Quadrant . . .

The Vada are known throughout the region as a scattered people. The Borg ravaged their planet, but a handful was able to escape. Ever since, the Vada have attempted to defeat the Borg. They even gained the Borg's secrets to Transwarp.

So, whatever brought them to Neelix's door was beyond him.

"We have heard of your time on the Alpha Quadrant vessel called Voyager," said one of the pair, Mantora.

"Well, yes. I also communicate with the Federation sometimes," Neelix answered.

"Then what has been said is true. You have faced the Borg many a time and triumphed. Is that correct?" asked Mantora further.

"I wouldn't say triumphed. We survived by the skin of our teeth, if that's what you mean."

Mantora leaned back on Neelix's couch. The other Vadaian – Bora – leaned forward. "Ambassador Neelix, you may not have heard yet, but the Borg Collective has collapsed upon itself. We are presented with a remarkable opportunity to move and destroy their homeworld."

"Destroy it? How?"

"We have assembled a vast fleet of starships. Kazon, Vidiians, Talaxian, Hirogen, Malon, and the Krenum – along with some of our own vessels."

"Well, other than the Talaxian ships, how does this relate to me?"

"Ambassador, considering your vast experience with the Borg, we are giving the placement of Supreme Commander of this fleet. You would be in command."

***

Dr. Julian Bashier sat back in his Infirmary, wondering what was wrong with this strand of DNA he was staring at. It was part of the Genetic Research Project he was working with back at Starfleet Medical. Suddenly, though, his thoughts were snapped away by the sound of a familiar voice.

"Julian?"

He spun around and saw Kieko O'Brien and her two children, Molly and Kira-Yoshi. What were they doing there?

"Kieko? What's going on? Why are you here?"

"Miles sent us here. He's gone off on some sort of secret mission. Before he left, he wanted us to be here. Said it was the safest place to be."

"What is he talking about?"

"I'm not sure, but he knew something was going to happen. Something big."

***

Colonel Kira Neryes frustratedly entered the Ward Room of Deep Space Nine. Inside sat a number of people. Seven of Nine and Admiral Kathryn Janeway from the former starship Voyager. Captain Jean-Luc Picard and Dr. Beverly Crusher from the Enterprise. Admirals Paris, Ross, Benedict, and Graystone. Chancellor Martok was there as well as First Minister Shakaar.

"Ladies and gentlemen, now that we have all arrived, we may begin . . ." stated Janeway. "Nearly Eighty years ago, an alien race from the Andromeda Galaxy called the Kelvans came to our own galaxy in the hopes of colonizing it. Within ten millenia, their own galaxy will be uninhabitable due to radiation levels. These Kelvans had traveled Two Hundred years to our galaxy, only to have their vessel destroyed when they reached the energy field that surrenders it.

"After assuming human forms, Rojan and his people took control of the USS Enterprise, which had been under the command of Captain James T. Kirk. Kirk convinced Rojan that to be on the Enterprise for Two Hundred years would require the Kelvans to remain in their human forms. Rojan eventually conceded to Kirk and turned the Enterprise around and he and his people colonized a world in Sector 1784.

"Twenty years later, though, Rojan's underling Tomar resented the peace treaty that Rojan had and the Federation had created. And since Andromeda Galaxy's Kelvans didn't know of it yet, he developed a faster communication system and told them to invade. With this faster communication came the ability to transcend Warp Speed. Kirk was once again asked to investigate and he and the rest of the crew were able to stop Tomar rebellion. But still, the transmission was sent.

"The Kelvans sent a scout ship and for the past sixty years, were waiting for their time to make their move. With the recent war against the Dominion and the losses the Borg has taken, the time is now perfect. They have been using a mind-controlling viral agent to force the Federation, the Klingons, the Ferengi, and the Romulans to sign a peace treaty with the Kelvans. It is being negotiated on Nimbus Three. It should be completed and signed by the end of the week.

"In the meantime, the Enterprise and the crew of Voyager were to construct the Omega Particle. The Borg developed one as well. This served as a sort of 'peace offering' to the Kelvans. For the Borg, it has been a death sentence. As far as we know, the Borg's central network has suffered greatly."

"What do you propose we do, Admiral?" asked Kira.

"I think I'll let Captain Picard answer that question."

Picard stood up. "I believe are best plan here is to distract the four different empires."

Martok stifled a laugh. "And how do we do that?"

"We rebel. Gather what resources we can; pull together as many people as we can. Call in old favors and create new ones. We keep them distracted long enough to expose and possibly free them."

"Free them? How so?" asked Paris.

"We have a cure, developed by Dr. Crusher and myself," said the EMH. "One squirt and we're under control."

"But it must be done before the end of the week. After the peace treaty is signed, the Kelvans' invasion force comes and begins to conquer any remaining power. They're already working on the Dominion. They snuck in some ships into the Gamma Quadrant a year and half ago," said Picard.

"Wait a minute!" exclaimed Ross, interrupting the mood with a bit of his own sense. "You're asking us to fight our own people as a form of distraction!? That's mutiny!"

"These are not our people," said Martok. "Our leaders are being mindcontroled. Our people are being used."

"And when our people see how far we are willing to go to prove the truth, the more convinced they may be to join us."

"It's a longshot," said Janeway, "but it's the only one we have. Perhaps we can go to some of the other powers for help. The Cardassians, maybe. Bajor."

"I'm not sure about Bajor," Shakaar said bluntly.

Ross nodded in agreement. "And if Bajor is unwilling to be involved, then we can not risk having Deep Space Nine involved."

"Agreed," said Kira. "Though I believe this is the only course of action left."

"Same here," said Graystone. "I will begin contacting as many people as I can. Inconspicuously."

"Me too."

Martok nodded. "There are many houses that owe me debts. They will gladly join me in this battle."

"Good. Then, let's get started."

***

A few hours later, the meeting was finished and everyone drifted in one direct or another. There was word that a Ferengi convoy with the recently exiled Rom was on its way. Janeway and Picard figured it wouldn't be hard to talk him into retaking his place as Grand Nagus. Just wave some Latinum in front of him.

Until then, they had some bigger things to deal with.

Lieutenant Commander Reginald Barclay had arrived with everyone else and up until now, was mostly dealing with it in Quark's Bar.

You can imagine his joy at seeing Admiral Janeway and Captain Picard heading over to join him for a drink.

"Hello Barclay," greeted Picard with a grin.

"Reg, good to see you again," said Janeway with a warm smile.

"Captain, Capt – er, Admiral. Have a seat."

"Thank you."

Picard and Janeway sat down across from Barclay. "So, things seem kinda grim," said Barclay. "What's all the run around for?"

"Reg, we've got a problem and we could use some serious help . . ."

Across the Promenade, Colonel Kira walked by the Bajoran Temple. As soon as she did, though, she felt a slight tingle across her neck. She turned around and stood staring at it for a bit. Something wasn't quite right here . . .

She felt herself pressed whether or not to either go into the Temple or head back to her quarters. Curiosity, as always, won and she headed over and into the Temple. She entered and found it unusually empty. Kira shrugged her shoulders and she walked over to the Orb of Contemplation.

For some reason, she felt compelled to drop the force field before it and open it up. Her soft, yet strong hands dropped the force field. She paused for only a moment before she opened the case.

Then, she did it.

Light filled her eyes. Wind was heard as it flew around her. The once light thumb of her heart was now thundering.

And then she saw the dark figure before her.

"I can't believe it . . ." she muttered in astonishment.

"Yes. But you must hurry. Page 47, passage 3 of the Book of Hoopo."

"What's there? Why?" she asked the figure

Sadly, her questions fell upon deaf ears as the figure disappeared in a brilliant light and she was back in the temple. Just as she was about to reach for the Book of Hoopo, she realized with whom it was she was talking to. It was the Emissary.


	24. Act Three: Articles of Independence

Act Three: "Articles of Independence"

First Minister Shakaar was shocked to find his former lover – and a Bajoran Colonel – approaching him in the middle of the night. He made for the door immediately.

"Neryes? What is it? What's wrong?"

She didn't say anything, only heaved a book in her hands. Shakaar recognized it – it was the Book of Hoopo. It was fairly ancient, but was usually looked over as nothing more than listings of numbers and inventory.

"Neryes?"

"Listen," she began, a dead-set look in her eyes, "I know I shouldn't tell anyone this, but the rules have changed. I was drawn to the Orb of Contemplation and I had a vision."

"A vision?"

"Yes. It was the Emissary. Captain Sisko. He told me to look up a page and a passage in the Book of Hoopo. I looked it up."

"What does it say?"

She pointed out a circle in the middle of one of the pages. In it was figure with words running across the interior of the circle.

"It says here that the Emissary 'will protect Bajor from the danger of the distant stars. The stars blighted with heat. The Emissary will watch over us from the Celestial Temple.'"

"What are you saying, Neryes?"

"I'm saying that Benjamin Sisko – the Emissary – is going to protect us from the Kelvans from the Celestial Temple. No matter what happens."

"Are you sure of this?"

"Shakaar, you have to trust me on this. This is our sign that Bajor will be safe. Captain Sisko – the Emissary – has guaranteed that."

***

Worf stood silent, looking out upon a lake before him. To his back was a large and dense forest filled to the brim with creatures and animals of this planet. But even through their constant nose making, he could hear something else approaching . . .

Suddenly, two trees bent over and a large, multi-tentacled creature shot forth. Worf spun around and knocked the creature – a Kelvan – back onto the grass. He was about to finish the Kelvan off, when there was a loud shout from the edge of the forest.

"STOP! PLEASE!"

Another Kelvan came forth.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Rojan. I am here to help you."

"Help? How?!"

"Remember your history, Ambassador. I'm against the invasion. I'm for the peace initiative. There are only four of us here. When I learned that both you and the Romulans may still be alive down here, I assigned myself and three others of my cause to execute you."

"I do not believe you!"

"You should," said Sela, stepping out from the brush.

"You!? How did you hide from me without my knowing?" demanded Worf.

"Our intelligence operatives reported that you were strongly against the invasion movement. Always have been," Sela said to Rojan, completely ignoring Worf.

"Exactly. And now, we must get back to our ship and get you to safety."

Sela nodded. "Good. Mr. Worf, if you were smart you and your people would be joining us."

Worf snarled a bit, then released his Kelvan and then went about contacting the rest of his crew.

"So, Rojan," asked Sela, "did we miss anything while we were gone?"

***

Meanwhile, in the Delta Quadrant . . .

Neelix stood on the bridge of the Vada lead warship. At his side was Mantora, who was at the lead navigational console. Behind the warship were the fleets of the Krenum, Malon, Talaxian, Vidiian, Kazon, and the Hirogen – not to mention the Vada.

"We are approaching the heart of Borg Space, Commander Neelix."

"On screen," ordered Neelix.

The screen showed a dramatic scene displayed before them. Dozens of Borg vessels lay lifeless, like dead bodies floating in space.

"By the Nine Moons . . ." Mantora said, stunned.

"We're picking up no life-signs from the ships. The only thing we can detect is slight energy and magnetic patterns from within the central cores. But other than that . . ." trailed off the Vidiian Denara Pel. Neelix had spoken to her earlier. She was the Vidiian that the Doctor had shared a romantic relationship with a few years ago. Now that the Phage was cured, she and her people were both happy and healthy once again.

"Commander Neelix, you are receiving a communication from your home. It is being retransmitted from there from another location," said the communications officer.

"On screen."

The screen flickered for a moment before Lieutenant Commander Barclay appeared. "Neelix!" he exclaimed. "I have hopes you are receiving this. The Federation has been infiltrated and is surrendering to an alien force called the Kelvans. Be warned – these aliens have collapsed the Borg's Collective Net and are using their space to launch an attack on the powers of the Delta Quadrant. Be careful. Reply as soon as you get this message."

"COMMANDER!" shouted Mantora. "Fifteen vessels coming about! They can not be classified!"

"We're receiving a transmission," said the Communications officer. "They claim to be scouts . . . of the Kelvan Empire."

"They're opening fire!"

The fifteen ships launched weapons against the vessels of the Delta Quadrant.

"Pull back!" ordered Neelix. "Pull back and open fire!"

The fleet began to turn around, but four of the Kelvan vessels sped through and destroyed an entire line of the fleet. The lead Vada warship took a beating.

"Get us out of here!" Neelix commanded, attempting to pull himself back into his seat. "Open fire! All weapons!"

The combined might of the fleet was only successful in destroying one of the Kelvan ships. The other fourteen swerved around the fleet and continued to blast it apart ship by ship.

Suddenly, torpedoes came speeding out and struck each of the Kelvan vessels. Three more were destroyed.

"Who was that?"

Pel ran her fingers across her control panel. "Sensors are reading . . . Borg signatures!"

"Out of the frying pan . . ." muttered Neelix. "Continue to fire on the Kelvan ships. We'll deal with the Borg after we're done with the Kelvans."

Five Borg Cubes danced around the Kelvan ships. The Cubes took heavy damage, but continued to blast at the remaining twelve vessels. The fleet – in the meantime – reorganized itself. Together, the now four Cubes and the rest of the Delta Quadrant fleet unleashed their full might on the Kelvans.

Soon enough, with only seven vessels left, the Kelvans sped away. Neelix sighed.

"Prepare to take us out and - "

"We're being hailed, Commander. It's the Borg lead Cube."

"On screen."

A new image appeared on the forward viewer. A young Borg stood before a number of others. There were a few things that caught everyone's attention before the Borg drone. The first was that it was a drone itself speaking, not the faceless collective. Second – this was no ordinary Borg drone.

"Ambassador Neelix, my name is Hugh. I am a part of the Borg Resistance Movement. With me are many members of the Collective that were freed during Voyager's tenure here in the Delta Quadrant. We are in desperate need of your help."

"Wait!" shouted Mantora. "How can we be sure that this isn't some sort of ruse?"

"There are files about Hugh in the Starfleet database," said Neelix.

"And if that doesn't convince, maybe this will . . ."

Hugh moved back. Behind him was the Borg Queen imprisoned within a force field. "LET ME OUT OF HERE!" she screamed.

Mantora looked over at Neelix.

"What do you propose we do?" asked Neelix.

"The Kelvans are a grave threat to us all, Ambassador. The powers in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants have done everything but surrender. The Dominion in the Gamma Quadrant has taken serious blows. And with the Borg gone, the Delta Quadrant teeters at the edge of destruction. As an Ambassador, you need to contact the Federation and provide them with the knowledge we have here. As a Commander, I need you to create an alliance."

"And what do we get in return?" asked Mantora.

Hugh seemed annoyed. "Other than guaranteed survival? Information about the Borg. And, if we can reach the Borg homeworld once this is over, a new, far more peaceful Borg Collective."

"I think we can discuss the aftermath later," said Neelix. "We need to live long enough to see it."

"Agreed," said Hugh.

"Indeed," agreed Mantora.

"Then it is settled," Neelix announced. "Let the formalities begin. And to start it off, I'm going to need to talk to Starfleet."

***

Worf sat on the bridge of the Kelvans vessel and looked hard at the screen before him. The rest of his crew was back in a storage bay, attempting to sleep in such cramped quarters. The Romulans were in another storage bay, having a lot harder time doing so. That made Worf happy.

But this . . . this didn't.

"What's wrong, Ambassador?" asked Sela. "Don't like the hot, steamy environment? The view?"

Worf attempted to ignore her. She smiled at him.

"What is it that troubles you, Ambassador?" she asked once again. "Hmmm? Oh! I've got it! It's the fact that you're not running around the woods naked anymore, chasing down animals! That must be it!"

He looked over and glared at her. "No. It's the fact that you look so much like your mother in this light."

Sela's eyes about bugged out of her skull. "YOU NO-GOOD, DIRTY KLINGON- "

"Excuse me," said Rojan, "but we have arrived at the rendezvous point."

The pair looked over at the viewscreen. There was nothing part the blackness of space and the twinkling of stars. But then . . . a Romulan Warbird decloaked before them.

"What is this!?" shouted Worf.

"Not to worry, Ambassador," said Rojan. "This is not what it seems. Comm-officer, open communications."

The screen suddenly changed and displayed the interior of the Romulan Bridge.

"YOU!?" shouted Sela.

"I can't believe it . . ." Worf muttered.

Rojan grinned at the figure on the screen. "Prepare to tractor us aboard, Ambassador Spock."

A few moments later, the Kelvan ship was tractored into the Shuttle Bay of the Warbird. Once inside, a few other familiar faces greeted both Sela and Worf.

Captain Scott from the Starfleet Corps of Engineers stood next to Chief O'Brien at the Shuttle Bay controls. Behind them was none other than former Admiral McCoy. Spock stood before them all.

"How is this possible?" demanded Sela.

"The invasion of the Kelvans dates back longer than your life, Senator," said Spock. "These men – with the exception of the Chief – and I have personal experience with Kelvans. I contacted Mr. Scott and the former Admiral and together with Chief O'Brien, they were able to help me gain control of an older Warbird. This was retired last year because of a faulty weapons array. My people now command it."

Sela was furious. "Not any longer. My crew will - "

Spock administered a Vulcan nerve pinch. "Do nothing, Senator."

"He really has to teach me that someday," said McCoy.

"Aye," replied Scotty. "It is refreshing to see that he hasn't lost his touch."

"Chief," greeted Worf. Miles O'Brien shook his hand.

"Good to see you again, Worf. Just like old times, huh?"

"Yes. Quite."

"Ambassador Spock," said Rojan. "We must be going."

"Indeed. We don't have much time until the meeting begins."

***

Five exiled Romulan Senators.

Four Admirals. 

Former Grand Nagus Rom.

First Minister Shakaar.

Former Chancellor Martok.

And three Cardassians Lekats and a Gul.

The Romulans, Ferengi, and the Klingon were all exiled from the people due to the manipulation by the Kelvan Empire. The humans, the Cardassians, and the Bajoran were all there voluntarily and in secret.

"We have a problem," said the Cardassian Lekat, Mumora. "That much is true. But I'm not sure if this is the right way to go about solving it. After the Dominion War, it should be obvious that combat is not something we are all capable of handling right now."

"We don't have much of a choice, Mumora," said Janeway.

"An alliance, I believe, is a faulty idea. Why not appear to give up our resistance to the peace and be allowed to return back to our governments?" asked Shanta, formerly of Romules. "We can use this as a way of infiltration and cure out people."

"As soon as you turn, you will be reprogrammed with the virus," said Janeway. "There's no easy about it. We must bring about four civil wars at once by declaring independence. And to back up that claim, we are going to need help. That means fellow soldiers that agree with us AND governmental power. Lekat Murmoa, the Bajoran government has already cast their vote in with us. Deep Space Nine is our declaration point."

"I'm still reluctant."

"Admiral Janeway," said the voice of Colonel Kira of the comm-line, "the Warbird is here."

"Bring them immediately to the Ward Room," said Janeway. She then turned to the rest of the group. "I believe we may have a way of handling the situation."

A few minutes later, the door of the Ward Room opened and in walked Spock, Scotty, and McCoy.

"These three were part of the crew that first encountered the Kelvans. They will be aiding us. Ambassador Spock, retired Admiral McCoy, and Captain Scott."

Next came Rojan and Kalinda in human form. They looked only twenty years older than they did when they first arrived in this galaxy. "This is the Kelvans they faced. Rojan and Kalinda. They are strongly opposed to the invasion plan. Finally, might I introduce you to . . ."

An old, Vulcan woman walked. She was tall and dressed in a black ceremonial robe.

"Former Ambassador T'Pol."

The entire took a collective stance. Not only was she one of the longest living Vulcans in history, she was also known throughout the quadrants as one of the greatest peacemakers of all time.

"I understand that a dire crisis is at hand and I am needed to help negotiate?" asked T'Pol.

With that, the doors shut.

***

Nimbus Three hasn't changed much since Kirk visited it on Stardate 8454.1. Chosen as a symbol of Galactic Peace, the Kelvans felt it best to negotiate there. They even built an new facility for this purpose.

And, therein the negotiation room . . . Eli Decker sits with Brunt, Mogard, and Van'dora as the peace treaty remains to be completed. The Kelvan in command of the peace treaty – High Commander Gargh – sat across the table.

"Well, now, where were we - " began Decker.

Suddenly, the doors opened a young Starfleet Commander ran in. "I apologize for my entering unannounced, but you must see this."

The Commander turned on viewscreen. On it was Janeway from Deep Space Nine. It was being broadcasted across all sub-space channels.

"This is Admiral Janeway of Starfleet and the United Federation of Planets. I have evidence of manipulation of the Federation Council, the Romulan Senate, the Ferengi Cooperate House of Representation, and the Klingon High Council. These manipulations come as a result of the attempted conquest of the Kelvan Empire.

"As of now, I hereby declare Deep Space Nine separated from the Federation. As a result of this declaration, I hereby declare Civil War between the people of Deep Space Nine and the Federation until the Kelvan manipulation is stopped and the peace treaty is dissolved. I now call former Chancellor Martok to speak to his people."

Janeway walked off the screen and Martok took her place. "Fellow warriors! There is deception within the Klingon Empire. Any one of you that wishes to purify the Empire once again, come to Deep Space Nine and join me. Civil war will follow, must assuredly, but any of you that wish to aid in this will lose no honor when I return to the Hall of Warriors. Former Senator Sela, talk to you masses!"

Sela now walked on screen. "As a now-exiled member of the Romulan Senate, I implore all Romulans to rise up against the Kelvan Peace Treaty and aid us in exposing the manipulation by the Kelvans. Former Grand Nagus Rom."

Rom walked over. "I'll give any Ferengi 10 Bars of Gold Pressed Latinum to rise up against the Kelvans! Yay! Um, uh, Lekat Mumora and First Minister Shakaar."

Murmora and Shakaar appeared on the screen next. "We will support the alliance as it brings civil war and eventually clarity to the galaxy once more."

Finally, Ambassador T'Pol appeared on the screen. "Make no mistake," she said, "the Kelvans will not conquer this galaxy. As we speak, data is being transmitted to every ship and station receiving this message. It will include what we know of the Kelvans plans. The Federation and its allies will survive. Even if it brings about war to make the peace."


	25. Act Four: Peace Of Mind

Act Four: "Peace of Mind"

It has been three days since the message transmitted and calamity reigns in the galaxy. In that time, so many changes have taken place.

At first, no one seemed to respond to the message broadcasted from Deep Space Nine. Then, like a trickle of water, ships began to flock to Deep Space Nine from all four powers. And then - colonies began to break from their corrupt empires. And the ships that broke free PROTECTED the liberated colonies.

Admiral Janeway breathed in deeply. There were rumors of battles taking place, but none so much larger then a few ships firing on one another. She realized now that a much larger battle was on the horizon. She feared what it would be . . .

Kathryn turned around and towards her desk. She was staying in the Habitat Ring at Deep Space Nine so she would remain out of Picard's hair . . . or whatever.

She pressed a key on her computer, revealing the vital information that would help them with Phase Two of the liberation of the Galaxy.

This phase was a little trickier than the first phase. This one would involve going to the Kelvan Homeworld and attempt to halt the invasion by finding peaceful means to do so. She was already in contact with Neelix and his compatriots. A Borg resistance ship would be bringing him so he could represent the Delta Quadrant.

Getting there was only half the problem. There was only one ship capable of handling the installation of a Kelvan Subspace Drive and that was HER ship. Voyager.

Much of her former crew was flocking to Deep Space Nine to help her. On top of all this, the commanding officer of the research center that was studying Voyager was on his way with the ship himself. Since her return, Voyager had been studied a lot for it's incredible adaptation to Borg, Hirogen, and future technologies.

Because of this, it was the only ship that could possibly handle the Kelvan's powerful propulsion system.

It would be at Deep Space Nine in a few hours. Janeway had to admit – it would be good to see the old girl again.

***

Spock sat next to T'Pol in the Ward Room as the two poured over the Peace Accords they were proposing for the Kelvans.

"This will hopefully enable us to reach a peaceful end to this situation," said T'Pol.

Spock nodded. "Indeed. I must say, Ambassador, it is an honor working with someone of your stature. Without you, we would most likely not even be here."

T'Pol sighed. "My many years of experience have brought me much success. It was difficult in those early years. There was much bitterness between the humans and the Vulcans."

"If you do not mind me asking, what was it like, Ambassador? In those early days of Starfleet?"

"Intriguing. The nature of humans urge to discover was quite difficult for me, Ambassador. But I grew to understand and accept it. I believe it was a learning experience for all Vulcans. It helped us understand the universe and the very life of the cosmos."

"Fascinating," Spock replied, raising an eyebrow. "I suppose I never quite looked at that way."

The aged Vulcan nodded at him. "You yourself have helped that understanding Ambassador. Your work with the Romulans has done much good."

"Thank you. I only hope for what you do – peace."

"Peace," T'Pol mused. "Peace is more of a state of mind then a state of affair. But if we can bring that state of mind to those that make the state of affairs – then pace can be the state of all things."

Spock nodded quietly and pondered what the elder had told him.

***

Captain Picard tensed as he saw the swirl of energy before him. He and everyone else had been expecting it, of course. But still – it was hard not to grow weary when you see a Borg Ship heading your way.

Picard stood in Ops on Deep Space Nine. By his side was Kira and Janeway.

"Admiral, we're being hailed," said Nog.

"On screen."

The monitor clicked on, revealing Hugh. "Greetings. We have Ambassador Neelix. Prepare for transport."

A fizzle of green energy marked the arrival of the famed Talaxian. "Admiral!" he shouted, his arms raised.

"Neelix!" Janeway returned, finding herself in a brief hug with him.

Picard ignored them both and concentrated on the screen.

"We must return to the Delta Quadrant," said Hugh. "Good luck."

The screen clicked off and the Borg ship went back into Transwarp.

Picard sighed a breath of relief, then turned to Kira, then to Ross who was coming down the stairs.

"Everything is set," he said to Kira. "You leave in one hour."

"Alright," said the Colonel. "We'll be back as soon as we can."

***

Colonel Kira Neryes walked through the docking port towards the Defiant. The ship would be heading into the Gamma Quadrant in the hopes of assessing the status of the Dominion and perhaps getting their help in defeating the enemy.

Things were so different now. Oh, how she longed for the days where she could hide in the arms of Odo. Or when she could have rested her nerves in the confidence of Captain Sisko.

Now things would no longer be like that. Nothing could ever change that. NOTHING.

Then, suddenly, as she stepped onto the bridge, she had a feeling of familiarity. O'Brien was at Engineering. Dr. Bashier was at Life Sciences. Worf at Tactical. Dax at Communications. Nog at Navigation.

She smiled to herself for the briefest of moments before having a seat.

"It's good to have you back, Chief," she told O'Brien.

"Thanks!" he said with a smile

"The same with you, Ambassador."

"It feels . . . good to be here," Worf replied.

Kira leaned back in her seat. "Nog. Take us out and lay in a course for the wormhole. Full impulse."

"Aye sir. Full impulse."

Dax looked towards the swirling portal. She couldn't help but remember something an old friend had told her. A line from an old Klingon Opera.

'Into the mouth of mystery . . .'


	26. Act Five: View From Afar

Act Five: "View From Afar"

Kira sat on edge on the bridge of the Defiant with good reason. After their departure from the Bajoran Wormhole, the mystery and darkness of the Gamma Quadrant spilled over Kira and her crew. She took comfort in her friends, but felt uneasy as to what would happen now.

"Yellow alert. Nog, lay in a course for the Dominion homeworld. Warp Seven."

"Aye Captain."

The Defiant spun around in space and then blasted up to Warp Seven towards the Founder's home planet.

Kira leaned back and crossed her legs, pressing her fingers together and eyeing the viewscreen as the stars soared by. Her mind was racing a thousand light-years a minute. There were thoughts beginning to crack through her mental defenses and there was one fact that she some how refused herself to accept.

Odo.

Neryes sighed and pushed him far from her mind. She had to keep strong and tough through all of this. The possibility of seeing Odo again was likely, but she knew that there was no way she could endanger anyone for personal reasons.

No matter how much it pained her.

***

"NO!" shouted B'Elanna Torres as she worked her way around Engineering. "No no no no no NO!"

Scotty grumbled. "What now?" he replied.

The Engineering Section of Voyager was filled with dozens of staff workers - all attempting to adapt the Kelvan's Engine to the ship's systems. This involved, of course, loading a gigantic Engine into the Engineering Section.

"The Plasma reaction will be too great for the modulator!" Torres responded harshly.

"Then we will adapt the systems, lass," said Scotty. "I know what I'm doin'."

"It's impossible to continually adapt the systems IF THE REACTION IS WORKING AT FOUR THOUSAND TIMES A SECOND!"

"Lass. The modulator can be rigged to support that kind of a reaction."

"No it can't!"

"Aye. It can. If we modulate the modulator with five modulators of its own."

Torres smacked her head. "Insane! Completely - certifiably insane!"

"It'll work, lassie!"

Just then, the twin doors on Engineering opened and in walked Data and Geordi LaForge.

"Scotty!" greeted LaForge.

"Captain Scott," followed Data.

"Ah, hello lads. Good to see ya. If ye willin' to help me, this modulator seems to be acting up. It seems the Plasma reaction will blow it kingdom come if it doesn't adapt correctly."

"Hmmm," Data pondered, looking at the screen that displayed the simulations. "It seems the Plasma reaction will be working at four thousand times a second."

"Yeah. And the modulator is not near strong enough to handle that," LaForge said.

"That's exactly what I've been saying," Torres insisted, looking scornfully at Scotty.

"It's quite the pickle, lads," said Scotty.

Geordi suddenly snapped his fingers. "You know what would probably work? If we connected modulators to the modulator!"

"Yes," said Data. "I believe five of them would be needed to process the reactions safely."

Scotty looked over at Torres and just grinned. She grumbled and looked away. Scotty leaned over and shook her shoulders jokingly.

"What'd I tell ya, lass?!" he laughed. "This'll work just fine."

***

Worf sat in the Captain's Chair on the bridge of the Defiant, eyes fixated at the viewscreen ahead. It was late and Kira had gone to her quarters for the evening. Everything on the ship was quiet. Too quiet, in fact.

"Ambassador," said one of the crewmen, "I'm detecting some sort of debris field about eight light-year away."

"Bring us to a full stop," Worf commanded. Hesitate as he was to wake the Colonel, he recalled her orders to do so if something like this came up.

He didn't have to worry. Colonel Kira was having a hard time sleeping anyways. She kept mulling thoughts over and over in her head.

"Bridge to Colonel Kira."

"Yes, Worf, what is it?" she asked.

"I am sorry to wake you, but we have just detected a debris field some seven light-years away."

Kira paused. "Lay in a course and assemble the senior staff. I'll be up there in a few minutes."

"Understood. Worf out."

Kira made it up to the bridge and soon found herself surrounded by her peers. The feeling on the bridge was dark and mysterious. The debris field was now in complete view of the Defiant. She couldn't help but feel a chill up her spin.

Worf glanced back at her and stood.

"We have reached the debris field. We are not detecting any life-signs," he reported.

"That doesn't mean there aren't any," said Bashier. "We may not be close enough to detect them."

"He's right," said Dax.

Kira glared at the screen. Everything seemed too lifeless to really do much about it. She pursed her lips and leaned back in the Captain's chair.

"I'm afraid we don't have much of a choice. We must continue on."

A wave of rebellion passed through the crew. Kira felt it too in the depths of her stomach. But she knew they had no choice. She was a bit pleased when no one said anything about her decision.

"Nog, prepare to return our course to - "

"Kelvan vessel coming about!" shouted Worf.

"SHIELDS!" ordered Kira, leaping to her feet.

She was too late. A beam of energy fired from the monstrous Kelvan attack cruiser. It sired across the hull, erupting explosions and fires in its wake.

An explosion blasted through the bridge, throwing much of the crew from their seats. Kira grasped hold of her chair and pulled herself up.

"Damage report!" she commanded.

"Hull breach. Decks four and five, sections 15-16," Worf replied.

"Shields?"

"At 10 percent," O'Brien called over.

Kira glanced to the helm and saw Nog on the floor, blood gushing from his forehead. "Doctor!" she ordered. Bashier rushed over and pulled out a tricorder. "Ezri! Take the helm!"

Dax rushed over and began to recall information from her past hosts - mainly Jadzia and Torias. She immediately used evasive maneuvers.

"Pattern Delta!" shouted Kira.

Dax moved the ship side-to-side, flying through the debris field. 

"Colonel," said Worf, "I believe that first fire was a warning shot."

"I figured as much," said Kira.

"Do you want me to take us out of the debris field?" asked Dax.

"No. Stay in it. We'll use this as a shield. The Kelvan ship is large, but probably quite slow. Take in between pieces of debris."

"Gotcha. Aye."

Dax's fingers pressed on the correct keys and she carefully guided the Defiant passed the remains of a Jem'Hadar destroyer. She was just in time, too. A much stronger beam of energy had just been fired and barely missed the Defiant.

The Defiant soared through space and practically danced through the field. But even after two and a half years on being bonded to the Dax symbiont, Ezri was still not completely confident in her abilities nor had she mastered the skills of recalling their memories completely.

Even so, when she angled the Defiant incorrectly - a voice in her hand screamed that it was wrong. Indeed it was. A beam of energy bore down on the Defiant's port nacelle. The entire ship roared as it spun from its current position.

"Weapons are gone!" exclaimed Worf, hanging onto his counsel.

"Colonel, we're losing dozens of systems! Whatever they hit us with, it held quite a punch!" shouted O'Brien.

Kira swore in Bajoran and tried to retake her seat. "Can you get the viewscreen back on-line?"

O'Brien pressed a few keys and the viewscreen - albeit fuzzy - flickered on. The Kelvan ship was right above them, preparing for another attack.

But then - right as a second energy beam was about to be fired - an explosion appeared from the Kelvan's weapon array.

"What the hell . . .?" wondered O'Brien aloud.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, dozens of Dominion ships appeared and began to unleash their weapons on the Kelvan ship. This gave Ezri enough time to move the Defiant out of the debris field and away from the Kelvan vessel.

Just as the fires from the now-exploding Kelvan ship began to show, a large Jem'Hadar warship appeared by the Defiant's side.

"Colonel, they are opening a channel," said Worf.

Kira held her breath and nodded.

The flickering screen went to clear when a female Vorta appeared on it. "Greetings. You must be Colonel Kira. My name is Veela. How can we help you?"

"Help us?"

"Yes. We are allies now, are we not?"

Kira looked to the rest of the crew, then back at Veela. "I suppose."

"Then, please, how can we help you?"

***

Admiral Janeway stood on the bridge of Voyager and grinned. It had been such a long time, hadn't it? She sighed as she moved her hand across the railing behind the Captain and First Officer's Chair. It had gotten a bit dusty in here.

"Ross to Janeway," said Admiral Ross through the comm-line. 

Janeway pressed her badge. "Janeway here."

"We've just received word," said Ross from Ops on DS9. "A fleet of Kelvan vessels is gathering at Nimbus Prime. They'll be here in three days."

Janeway paused for a moment. "Understood. I'll get back to you, Admiral. Thank you. Janeway out."

The female Admiral quickly made her way down to Engineering, where she discovered the entire staff working hard on the Kelvan Engine.

"How much longer?" she demanded immediately from Torres.

"Four - maybe five days. Why?"

"You have two," said Janeway.

"WHAT?!" shouted Scotty as he slid down a ladder from the Engine. The Engine sat right in front of the Matter/Anti-Matter Chamber and reached out passed the second level.

"Mr. Scott, the Kelvan - "

"The Kelvans can wait! This is going to take a long while, Admiral! We cannae push this any further than it already is!"

Janeway looked like she was about to kill him. "You have my orders, Mr. Scott."

"But Admiral - "

She turned around headed out the door. "My orders, Mr. Scott. Follow them."

Geordi strode over and sighed. "Well," he said, "looks like we've got our work cut for us. We better get back to work."

"Aye. I suppose so."

***

Colonel Kira and Ambassador Worf walked down the long corridor leading to the Crew Lounge on the Defiant. Large pieces were being swept away quickly be damage control teams. Dr. Bashier had just reported that five persons were dead and ten were severally - including Nog.

Kira sighed and Worf grunted when they reached the Crew Lounge. There were two security guards keeping watch of the door.

"How long have they been waiting?" Kira asked.

"Ten minutes."

"That should be long enough," said Kira, turning to Worf. "Shouldn't it?"

"Yes. I would think so," he replied, looking to her.

The door opened and Veela sat at a table in the middle of the room. Two Jem'Hadar stood next to her.

"Greetings Colonel. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Meet me?" she asked.

"Yes. The Founders whisper your name."

Kira seemed a bit shocked by this information, but wanted to appear strong. "Eavesdropping on your gods?" she asked.

"Never," Veela replied, feeling a bit insulted.

"Well, I won't be the judge of that," said Kira. "But let's get down to business. You said something about an alliance?"

"Yes. The fact of the matter is, Colonel, we need your help as much as you need ours. The Kelvan Empire can into the Gamma Quadrant in secret and immediately struck three of our outpost before we even knew who our enemies were. The Founders ordered immediate retaliation. We have done so. But our war grows worse. The Kelvans are without remorse."

"Strange," Worf noted. "The Kelvans have used subterfuge with many of the other galactic powers. It is odd that they would not with the Dominion."

"We have a history of being much more . . . strict with our officers. There are very few we do not know in our empire," Veela explained. "But returning to the matter at hand. We are willing to send a fleet of our ships to the Alpha Quadrant to help the Federation Rebellion to fight back the Kelvans. Because if the Alpha Quadrant powers, then more ships will come through the wormhole and destroy. Trust us, Colonel, neither of us has any choice."

"I . . . I'm not sure," said Kira, concerned. She stood up, Worf following in suit. "Give us time."  
"Time? Time is of the essence," said Veela, standing as well.

"Well, we'll just have to think fast, huh?"

Worf and Kira began to walk to the door, when Veela spoke again. "One more thing, Colonel."

Kira turned around. "What is it?"

"I has told to tell you that it was the Founder named Odo that devised this plan."

"What?" Kira asked, shocked even more so now.

"He told me it would help gain your trust. I hope it has worked," Veela said. "And we Vorta do not misunderstand the Founders."

"No. I suppose not," said Kira.

"Then, Colonel Kira, do we have a deal?"


	27. Act Six: All Hopes

Act Six: "All Hopes"

Deep Space Nine was all a flutter with activity. Civilians were being ordered off the station. Security was being beefed up. Ships were gathering together in a defensive position around Deep Space Nine and the attached Voyager.

Two hundred Kelvan ships were on their way. The only thing defending Bajor, Deep Space Nine, and Voyager was a fleet of only 150. And with the power of the Kelvan ships - it was easily a four-to-one shot. So, the intensity of the situation was causing stress for all. The fleet was only thirteen hours away.

And everything was going both slow and fast at the same time.

"I'm working as hard as I possibly can!" shouted Scotty as he continued to reconfigure a particle wave scanner on the engine core.

"Well, work harder!" commanded Captain Chakotay.

Scotty grumbled something and just kept on it.

"You people should be going a lot easier on us," said Torres. "We're doing the best we can. This is very difficult work, you know."

"I understand, but we're running out of time."

B'Elanna looked over at him. "And the longer you hassle us about it, the longer it going to take. We'll have this done in time. I promise."

"Right," Chakotay breathed. His eyes glanced over at Seven of Nine, who was up on the second level. She smiled at him frustratedly, then went back to work. He sighed and walked out of Engineering.

"Try to power up the network processor 1-5!" Scotty shouted.

"Power flow beginning," Seven said, her fingers pressing against the computer panel. Five large processors attached to the engine on the second level began to light up and activate.

"Network processors on-line," reported Data. "Information space and recycling systems are operating normally."

"Good!" said Scotty. "That's some progress!"

As soon as he said, the third processor sparked and smoked.

"Powering down," said Seven, her tone disappointed.

Scotty sighed. "Alright. Commander Data, how about you and Seven of Nine taking a look at those processors? Torres and LaForge, keep on the engine core. And I'll try my best to figure this little bugger out!"

***

"No no no no no no NO!" shouted Quark as he stomped around behind his bar.

"I can't do this, Quark," pleaded his brother Rom. "I need to be here in the Alpha Quadrant directing our ships."

Quark looked at Rom right in face. "Well then, in that case - NO WAY!"

"Quark, please," said Rom. "You know I can't negotiate as well as you can."

"Negotiations have nothing to do with it, Rom," Quark returned.

"Then what is it?"

"My bar. I can't abandon my bar," Quark replied.

"Quark, this isn't about your bar. This is about the future of our people!" argued Rom. "Anyways, maybe someone else could run your bar for you."

"Oh, like who? Morn!?" Morn looked up from his drink with a questioning look. "Nevermind, Morn. Keep drinking."

"I don't know. But this is important. You are the only one I can possible think of to send to the Andromeda Galaxy to help negotiate peace."

"And why is that, Rom?"

Rom just found his way inside his brother's head. "Because you're the only negotiator that can help us end this war. Do you know how many people will adore you for that? Or even moreso - how much money you will receive because of this? Remember Quark. You're not just doing this for Ferenginar or your Nagus, but yourself above all else."

Quark mouth formed a wide-eyed grin. "Rom, my brother, you have yourself an ambassador!"

"Yay!" Rom shouted, jumping up and down. "I knew I could count on you!"

***

As the hours counted down, the strategy became more and more clear. The first line of vessel the Kelvans would encounter would be Cardassian, along with a few Romulan and Klingon ships. Behind that were the Starfleet and Ferengi vessels. A Bajoran fleet would be protecting Bajor.

Under all circumstances, the Enterprise was to have Voyager covered while they completed work on the engine core. The timing would be very close and the possibility and not even being able to launch was ever present in everyone's mind.

"It should work," said Ross as he looked over the strategic map in Ops.

"Hopefully," said Martok. "We bring the Kelvans in by surrounding them with Cardassian, Romulan, and Klingon ships. Then he push the Starfleet and Ferengi ships up and hopefully add a crippling blow."

"With a few surprises along the way," noted Picard, who finished off the group.

"Well, I must be going. The diplomatic group going to Kelvan space has been ordered aboard Voyager," Martok said sadly. "Though I would must rather be heading into battle with the rest of you."

"You will be sorely missed, Chancellor," Picard said quickly. "But something tells me that this battle will be nothing compared to what may occur if you fail in your mission."

"Are you kidding? This is what I want to be here for!" laughed Martok. "I have one more stop to make on the Neg'Var before I board Voyager. Good luck to you both in battle."

"Ka Pla!" Picard said in honorable Klingon fashion.

"Ka Pla!"

***

"Processors are on-line and steady," said Seven of Nine to Scotty.

"Good. Energy fluctuations?"

"None," Data reported.

Scotty grinned. "Modulators, Mr. LaForge?"

"Looking good, Scotty," said Geordi.

Scotty looked at his display. "Particle manifests are secure. Safety interlocks are ready for activation. Lass, are ya ready to turn this thing on?"

B'Elanna pressed a few keys on the counsel before her. "All set."

"Then by all means, go to it."

The Kelvan Engine Core - which was able to reuse Warp Drive to curve around space/time - lit up brightly for a mere moment, then went out in a flicker. As soon as it did, parts on the Engine activated and worked.

"Alrighty! We're all done. Now we've just got to let this thing charge up before we go blasting off to another galaxy!" Scotty exclaimed, a smile on his face.

"And how long would that be, Captain Scott?" asked Janeway from behind.

"Four, maybe five hours."

Janeway grimed. "We have only four hours before the Kelvan fleet arrives."

"There's nothing we can do," said Torres.

"The lass is right. This is all nature from here."

"There is no way to sped this process up, Admiral," Data agreed.

"Impossible," sounded Geordi.

"I am afraid I have to agree with the rest of the-" Seven began.

"Alright, alright!" Janeway countered. She knew when she was cornered. "We'll just have to wait until it charges. We'll just be cutting it close, that's all."

***

Martok finished a letter to his wife and then sent it over sub-space communications back to Quo'Nos. The last of his things were gathered for the trip and just as he was about to join his fellow Klingons in the transporter bay, he made one last command.

"Alexander."

Alexander Rozhenko stood before the Chancellor of the Klingon High Council. He was a little more than nervous, but the young Klingon kept his cool.

"Yes, Chancellor?"

"I am in need of you," said Martok. "Take the Klingon Bird-of-Prey _Glory_ to sector 1784. Go under the guise of cloak and keep an eye out on all Kelvan vessels."

"Chancellor, how . . . what do you mean? I do not understand."

"You are to command the Glory. You will be its commanding officer."

"But . . . well . . . does the Glory's crew know of this?"

"Yes. They have been informed."

"How will I . . ."

"Alexander!" Martok shouted. "Remain strong. Remain firm. Follow your instincts, but remain mindful. This day will yours. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my Chancellor!"

"Good. Ka'Pla!"

"Ka'Pla!"

***

"There's nothing to be worried about, Mother. I am sure you'll do just fine," said Deanne Troi.

"Well I know that, Little One. It's you I'm worried about. You don't know how relieved I was when I learned that the Enterprise wasn't always on the front lines during that awful Dominion War," replied Lwaxana.

"And you have no idea how relieved I was when I learned that my mother was not killed during the invasion of Betazed."

"Oh, Deanna, are you sure you won't come with me?" she asked as the pair reached the transporter room.

"No, mother. I have too much to do here on the Enterprise."

"Oh alright. But just be careful. Will Riker is only a human and not a Klingon!"

"Mother!"

Lwaxana smiled and hugged her daughter. "Oh, I'm just joking," she laughed. "I do love you so, Little One."

"I love you too, mother."

"I'll see you later!" the elder Troi said as she stepped onto the pad. "Good bye."

"Good bye, mother."

A few moments later, Counselor Troi walked onto the Bridge and joined the rest of the Senior Staff. Data and LaForge had since returned from Voyager.

"Mother's away," said Deanna.

"Excellent. Then that's all of them," Picard replied.

"Captain Picard," said Data, "we are receiving a transmission from Deep Space Nine. It's Admiral Ross."

"On screen."

Admiral Ross appeared before them. "The Kelvans have just entered Bajoran space. Get ready for a pounding."

"We'll be ready for them."

***

Like long and large sea barges from Earth, the Kelvans speed towards the armada that awaits them. All attempts to hail them are ignored.

The Kelvan waste no time in this. As soon as they are within firing range, beams of energy shot forth, demolishing four ships. The Cardassians shot forth, following swiftly by a line of Romulans and Klingons.

The large massing of Cardassians split into four prongs and move themselves around the Kelvan vessels. The Cardassians hope in vain to entrap them. But they didn't count on the Kelvans firing as they passed the Kelvans by. Explosions cripple over half the fleet.

The Klingons and Romulans then move into position, blaring their weapons at the incredible Kelvan fleet. They follow-up on the Cardassian attack. As before, over half the fleet in destroyed.

The Federation and Ferengi ships shove forth and launch their blazing attack on the Kelvan vessels. One Kelvan ships falls. As soon as it does, two more move to fill in its gap. Weapons are fired and strike at the Federation/Ferengi fleet.

Nearly twenty ships are lost already.

In Ops, Admiral Ross sends out a signal to initiate "Phase Two."

Nearly forty Romulan and Klingon ships de-cloak and shot forth, weapons at full. Their cloaking fields were augmented by Rojan to prevent ANY sort of detection.

The combined fleet immediately sprays the Kelvan destruction fleet with their weapons. Torpedoes, disrupters . . . anything.

Though it helps defeat four more ships - just barely - the Kelvans are not yet defeated.

In fact, five ships move from their position and shove themselves through the line that the alliance fleet has attempted to build up in vain.

These five ships make their way quickly to Voyager and the Enterprise.

"Full shields! Prepare to fire!" Picard orders as the Enterprise moves to block Voyager from harm.

Suddenly, there is a blue swirl of energy that explodes. The wormhole has just opened. From it, comes the Defiant.

Behind the Defiant?

500 Dominion ships. The five Kelvan ships are crushed.

The Dominion vessels join with the rest of the fleet and the battle has become joined. These Kelvan ships are far stronger and larger than any previously encountered.

But now with the Dominion on their side, there is still hope.

Despite all this, the Kelvans are still very much determined to gain some sort of victory. Three ships head towards the Enterprise and Voyager.

While Dominion and Federation forces severally damage two of these ships, the third surges towards Voyager.

The Enterprise receives the edge of beam and is down for the count.

Voyager is within the cross hairs of the Kelvan ship.

"Mr. Scott . . ." said Janeway nervously.

"One more minute, Admiral," replied the Scottish Captain.  
"We don't have one more minute!"

"You do now! GO!" shouted Scotty.

"MR. PARIS!"

"Engines to full!" exclaimed Paris.

Voyager vanished is a burst of light. The Kelvan energy beam completely missed them.

Meanwhile, the Defiant spun around to track five Kelvan vessels heading towards Bajor. The sheer size of these vessels would very easily overtake the Bajoran fleet.

The engines were at their full capacity. But would it be soon enough?

No.

The Kelvans vessels were just about to open fire on the Bajoran fleet, when suddenly - the wormhole opened up once more.

But instead of depositing ships, a long stream of fire-like energy was unleashed. It spun towards the five Kelvan ships and quickly obliterated them. Two other ships went to fill their position, but met with the same fate.

Kira then recalled the words she read from the Book of Hoopo: "[The Emissary] will protect Bajor from the danger of the distant stars. The stars blighted with heat. The Emissary will watch over us from the Celestial Temple."

***

With the aid of the Dominion, the Kelvan fleet was soon overturned and forced into retreat. But Colonel Kira knew it would not be the end of it. The cost of this battle was so high, but what of any others? She wondered how tragic the rest of this war would be?

***

Meanwhile . . .

In Sector 1784, the cloaked Klingon vessel Glory sat in waiting, hoping to detect any sort of sensor reading. The crew had barely said or done anything to Alexander and he was happy about that. But he was always on edge about something. He recalled what Martok had told about his instincts.

"Is this cloaking operating well with the new modifications?" he asked.

"Yes . . . Commander."

"Are you certain we can not be detected?"

"You just asked me - "

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" Alexander found himself shouted. Maybe this chair was working well for him.

"Yes, Commander."

"Then bring us to these coordinates. 417 mark 218."

"Yes, Commander."

The Bird-of-Prey shifted and moved behind an asteroid that was straying near the New Kelva system.

"Commander, we are detecting an energy surge."

"On screen."

The screen displayed a fluctuating green and blue energy.

"What is that . . . ?" wondered Alexander.

He didn't have to wait for long for an answer. The energy suddenly surged and flashed. Before them all then was a massive Kelvan fleet.

Over 800,000 ships strong.

"By the hand of Kahless . ." said one of the Klingon officers.

Alexander sat in shock. He quickly took control of the situation. "Take us out of the sector. As soon as we are, get me Deep Space Nine. They must be warned. All of the other ships, they were only the beginning. This . . . the invasion has arrived. The invasion is already here."


	28. Book Four The Epilogue

The Epilogue

Colonel Kira stood at the window on the Promenade, her eyes fixated on the stars and the darkness between them. Each one twinkled and shined in its own little way. She sighed.

Time was running out. There wasn't much more to do from here except defend what they had, and pin all of their hopes on a ship . . . called Voyager.


	29. Book Five Act One: The Best of Old Alli...

STAR TREK - THE KELVAN CONQUEST

STAR TREK: VOYAGER

Book Five: "War and Peace"

This book is dedicated to Danny Petricini, the rock that cannot be moved.

Star Trek - The Kelvan Conquest

Act One: "The Best of Old Allies"

What seemed like walls of energy flowed around the USS Voyager as it flew out of the Milky Way galaxy and towards Andromeda.

Admiral Janeway stepped onto the bridge and couldn't help but grin at the sight of the old crew back at their stations.

"Admiral," greeted Chakotay. He was a Captain now, but he yielded the command to Janeway. Not just because of her seniority, but also because this was and always would be HER ship.

She stepped down the stairs and sat immediately into the Captain's chair. "Status, Captain?" she asked.

"All systems are functional. Engineering reports the Kelvan Engine Core is working at peek proficiency. The diplomatic team is currently in session."

"Good. I'll be in my Ready Room."

She stood up and looked back as Chakotay once again took her chair. He looked up at her, catching her glance.

"Feels good to be back, doesn't?" he asked with a sly grin.

"Yes. Very much so."

***

"It's only a mild fever," reported the Doctor. "She'll be fine in the morning."

Tom paced for a quick moment, then turned back to his infant daughter. "Are you sure? Are you sure she'll be okay?"

"Yes yes. Now please - calm down," he ordered, giving the little 1/4 Klingon a hypospray injection.

"I can't. I guess . . . I guess I'm just anxious. I wish we hadn't brought little Miral with us. But I just couldn't abandon her there."

"I sure you made the right decision, Commander," replied the Doctor. "Now, take her home and get some rest."

"Right. I'll put her down for her nap right away."

"I was talking about you."

***

Commander Tuvok stepped into Janeway's Ready Room and was far from surprised to find her drinking a hot cup of coffee.

"Hello Admiral."

"Tuvok. Good to see you again. Have a seat."

The dark-skinned Vulcan sat down in a chair across from the Admiral's couch. "Thank you."

"I was hoping we would get the chance to talk for a few minutes. We weren't been able to catch up when we were on the Enterprise because of the Kelvans."

"Indeed."

"How are you, Tuvok? How is your disease?"

"The Mind Meld with my wife and son has successfully done away with the disorder."

"Good. I was afraid of the worst."

"Understandable, but now . . . the disorder has been cured."

Just then, there was call to the Bridge. Janeway looked to Tuvok with a flash of concern, then stood and the pair walked out.

"What is it?"

"We're reading some sort of energy mass behind us," Chakotay reported.

"What kind of energy mass?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," Lieutenant Harry Kim returned. "I'm detecting a flux between kinetic and quantum patterns. Wait. I'm getting something else now too . . . This can't be right."

The young Asian punched a few more keys, double-checking his readings.

"What can't be right?" asked Chakotay. He turned back to him. "Harry?"

"There's . . . I'm . . . I'm detecting a biological entity inside the energy mass."

"How is that possible?" Janeway wondered.

"It should not be," said Seven. "But the sensors are not malfunctioning. There is most definitely a life-form within the mass."

"Admiral," reported Tuvok. "The entity is overtaking us. It make contact with the ship in ten seconds."

"What section?"

Tuvok quickly looked over readings. "The Bridge."

Before anyone could say anything, a brillant light filled the Bridge. When the light finally sub-sided, a lone figure stood before everyone. She was young with long, blond hair.

"Hello everyone."

"Kes!" Janeway exclaimed as she stood up from her chair. "What . . . what are you doing here?"

"Let's just say there any many other parties interested in this war than you'd think. I've been asked to observe."

"Well, you're certainly looking much more in control than the last time we saw you."

"Thank you. It . . . it is good to be back, Admiral."

***

The Enterprise NCC-1701-E shimmered in the sunlight as it made its way past the blazing star towards a lonely colony world. With the invading Kelvan forces spreading out, many of the 'rebellious' starships were forced to defend the 'rebellious' colonies.

'Rebellious.' Picard scoffed at the word. People were starting to refer to them all as the 'New Maquis.'

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. Warfare was getting tiring. The constant battle and fight were weary on the explorers soul.

Still, Picard knew that the Federation must be protected at all costs. No matter what would happen, the Federation and the many peoples of the galaxy had to survive.

"Report."

Data flickered and pressed few keys. "I am detecting a small Kelvan ship entering the system. It is smaller and appears to be a scout ship."

Picard swallowed.

"Open hailing frequencies."

"Open sir," replied Lieutenant Daniels.

"This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the USS Enterprise. You are entering a system where the Kelvan Treaty of Nimbus Three has been rejected. Please be advised and turn away."

There was a pause. "No response, sir," said Daniels.

Just then, the Kelvan scout vessel launched a beam of blue light at the Enterprise. The Federation starship rocked.

"Looks like they want a fight . . ." muttered Riker.

"Arm forward torpedoes. Lock phasers," Picard ordered. "Raise shields."

Daniels pressed a few buttons, but received no response. "Captain, I can't raise shields. Something's wrong."

Riker tapped his badge. "Bridge to Engineering. LaForge, what's wrong with the shields?"

"I don't know, Commander. All systems are on-line down here. It's almost like . . . wait a minute." LaForge paused. "The entire energy grid is down. Whatever they got us with, it took out the systems that supplied the shields with energy."

"Damn it."

"Captain, they're firing again."

The Enterprise was smashed as two beams of sheer energy struck its saucer section. The Enterprise returned fire, but the Kelvan shield kept reshaping.

"We can't keep taking a beating like this, Captain," said Riker.

"We have no choice, Number One. Return fire. All weapons."

The Enterprise did so, but it was returned with another volley of blue energy beams. "We're losing main power," reported LaForge.

"Captain," Data said suddenly. "I am detecting eight Fighters coming from the colony."

"Open fire on the Kelvan ship, but let the Fighters move in. Maybe we can make this a fair fight."

The Eight Fighters surged forth, weapons blaring away at the Kelvan ship. The Enterprise joined in, weapons going strong. Together, the nine ships were enough to overload the shields.

As the shields collapsed, weapons fire scrapped across the hull of the Kelvan scout. Explosions ripped it apart. The Kelvan ship was destroyed.

"Well done," said Riker. Picard cleared his throat.

"We're receiving a message from the lead Fighter."

"On-screen," Picard ordered.

The View Screen changed suddenly to reveal none other than Wesley Crusher. "Permission to come aboard, Captain."

Picard smiled. "Permission granted, Mr. Crusher. Permission granted."


	30. Act Two: Stuck in the Middle With You

Act Two: "Stuck In The Middle With You"

Senator Sela sat in the cloaked Romulan Warbird Vishkew. "Status?" she asked, her Romulan temper mixing with her human one.

"Two Kelvan vessels. One scout ship. One attack ship."

"Can they detect us?" she asked.

"I am unsure."

Sela sighed. "Have they made a move against us yet?"

"No, Senator."

"Then bring the fleet in closer and prepare to de-cloak."

The cloaked, eight-ship fleet came closer to the two Kelvan ships. Both vessels, long and looming, sat in orbit around a 'renegade' Romulan colony. They had to open fire, but the time seemed soon in coming.

"Prepare to de-cloak and - "

"Senator! They're opening fire!"

A beam of golden power flowed from the Kelvan vessel and utterly destroyed the cloaked ship on their farthest left.

"De-cloak! De-cloak and open fire!" she commanded.

The seven ships appeared and went towards the two ships. They immediately opened fire, green plasma launching. The scout ship took several direct hits, but it was the attack vessel that shrugged them all off.

"Senator!" shouted an ensign from behind.

"What is it?"

"Look!"

The attack vessel turned to the planet. Sela was too late in stopping what came next. A beam of incredible, sheer power fired from the mouth of the Kelvan ship and obliterated the entire area the colony sat upon. In fact, the beam was having some sort of bizarre effect on the atmosphere. It was becoming radiated.

"No!" shouted Sela.

"Senator, I'm reading an energy drop-out on the Kelvan vessel," said the ensign. "Their energy reserves were brunt out in that explosion."

"How long until they're back on-line?"

"It's not known."

"Then let's make every shot count."

The Vishkew led the assault, all of their weapons bashing against the thick hull of the attack ship. Silent explosions rippled across it, but then something else happened that no one expected.

"Five Romulan Warbirds de-cloaking behind the Kelvan ship!"

"Reinforcements?"

"No, Senator, they're opening fire . . . on us!"

The fire Romulan ships surged around and fired upon five the Warbirds. Two were destroyed immediately. Things were looking grim.

And the Kelvan attack vessel powered back up and turned to face the Romulan fleet, side-by-side with Romulan 'loyalists.'

"Lay in a course! Get us out of here! Cloak and go to Warp 9!"

The Vishkew turned tail and ran. The remaining ships were not as lucky. As they started to follow, the 'loyalists' and the Kelvans opened fire and destroyed them all.

Sela pounded her fists on the sides her chair and stood up. She was angry. Sheerly and completely angry. There was no problem with Romulans killing Romulans. She had done so before. But now . . . it was so different.

No, she thought to herself. She was not a human. This had nothing to do with her 'compassionate human side.' That all died the day . . . the day . . . the day her mother tried to esca --

"I'll be in my office," she said swiftly.

Sela didn't return to the bridge that night.

***

"No," said Quark, looking over PAD. "No, this won't work at all."

Martok threw his hands up. "Now what?"

"You've practically left no room for bargaining," the Ferengi replied.

"Where? I do not see what you are talking about," returned Lekat Mumora.

"He's right," the Romulan diplomat told them.

"What's that, Jaqen?"

"There needs to be room for negotiation in this section. 'War Reparations.'"

The whole group sighed and leaned back. It was quite a sight to see. Quark from the Ferengi Alliance. Lekat Mumora and two ambassadors from the Cardassian Union. Chancellor Martok from the Klingon Empire. Ambassador Jaqen from the Romulan Star Empire. Neelix, on behalf on the Delta Quadrant Alliance. Ambassador Lwaxana Troi from the Federation, along with Ambassador Spock. Finally, there was T'Pol.

"I suggest a break for the night. We have very little more to deal with on the treaty," recommended Spock. "And we still have four days until we arrive at Kelvan space."

"Yes, a good idea," replied Martok.

A few hours later, Spock sat into his quarters, his legs crossed and his fingers touching. His eyes closed and all of his senses became dulled. All concentration was spent inward. All power to his mind. Logic, strength . . . holding the emotions back. Spock felt his humanity slip back in the recesses of his mind and while the attempt of being a full-blooded Vulcan came into effect.

Just then, there was a voice calling him.

"Ambassador Spock?"

Spock's eyes snapped open. "Spock here."

"This is T'Pol. Please report to my quarters immediately."

"Yes, Ambassador."

Spock walked out of his quarters and made his way to a turbolift. A few moments after beginning his journey, he arrived at the quarters of Ambassador T'Pol.

"I am in need of you," the aged Vulcan told him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"My mind . . . Ambassador Spock, I am having trouble concentrating. At my age, it's difficult to . . . control my emotions."

"And you would like a Mind Meld in the hopes of restoring your emotional barriers?"

"Yes, Ambassador."

Spock nodded. The two sat down on the floor. Spock reached forward and pressed his fingers against her face. She put her hand on right temple.

"Your mind . . . to my mind . .." Spock began. "We are one mind, we are of . . ."

". . . One mind," she finished.

The two of them shuttered slightly and for only the briefest of seconds.

"Father," they both said at the same time. "Archer . . . Jim! So many . . . so many . . . living with humans . . . the temptation . . . to be like humans . . ."

There was a pause and both seemed struggled. Spock's mind reeled for a moment. The power of the Ambassador's thoughts were overwhelming. But he sought the sea of calm he had once brought upon himself.

"The strength of my thoughts will solidify the . . . barriers of yours thoughts . . ."

There was a long, strange moment as Spock felt himself leaving part of him inside of T'Pol mind. Soon, though, it was over.

"Thank you, Ambassador," said T'Pol, opening her eyes.

For some strange reason, this was not the T'Pol he had seen in the past few days. He saw the T'Pol of yesteryear. She was young and very beautiful.

"Ambassador?"

"An after-effect, Spock," T'Pol told him. It is only in your minds eye. She stood and walked over to the window and gazed upon the stars. "Nothing more. The emotions we sought to wrestle with tonight, they are being pushed into the dark corners of our most logical centers. They will not go without a fight, I believe. That is why you see me as I was when I on board the first Enterprise. And . . . it is why I see you during your tenure with Captain Kirk."

Spock paused. "I . . . I should go," he said.

T'Pol turned to him. Spock struggled with emotional restraint. So did she, he sensed.

"I do not wish it, but it would be for the best. We should meditate."

"Will you be alright, T'Pol?"

"I believe so, Spock."

"Good night, Ambassador."

"Good night, Spock."

And Spock left.


	31. Act Three: Klingon Family Songs

Act Three: "Klingon Family Songs"

Worf grasped onto his command chair as yet another explosion rocked the bridge of Neg'var-class vessel, The Honor of Koloth.

"Return fire!" he shouted as the Kelvan assault ship came about once again, weapons locked on the heavily damaged Klingon war ship. "I SAID RETURN FIRE!"

Worf spun around. His tactical officer was dead. Another explosion filled the bridge. No one else was killed, but in a matter of moments, they would all be. Worf attacked quickly. He pressed his fingers against the tactical controls and turned to the navigational officer.

"Lay in a new course! Zero one three mark 8 point five!"

"But sir - "

"DO NOT QUESTION MY ORDERS!"

The Honor of Koloth slide through space and made straight towards the massive Kelvan ship. Worf kept his fingers above the correct keypads. Two more blows blasted against the ships surface, causing exhaust to fill the bridge. Worf ignored it and concentrated on the Kelvan vessel. They were right on top of it. Worf pressed the weapons keypads.

Blazing energy fell from the Klingon ship, scrapping across the Kelvan cruiser. Explosions rippled through space as Worf continued to have the ship run across its hull. When they reached the engines, Worf let lose.

Disrupters and torpedoes filled the void and rammed against the engine hub at the end of the Kelvan attack vessel. Finally, the ship could give no more and an explosion marked the end of its existence. The Honor of Koloth rocked as the shockwave caressed the hull.

Worf sighed and wiped pink blood from his face.

There was still much to do.

"Ambassador!" shouted an officer. "We are detecting a Kelvan Scout Vessel!"

Worf pressed a few keypads. "Weapons are off-line. Can we make escape velocity?"

"No, Ambassador. The shockwave caused an magnetic disruption in our coolant systems. Warp drive is impossible. We also have a plasma leak - cloak is inoperable."

"Work on getting the weapons back on-line," Worf ordered.

The Scout ship opened fire on the dying Klingon vessel. With no shields and no weapons, the Neg'Var-class vessel had no choice but to take the pounding. Worf grew frustrated was just about to order their surrender, when green bursts of energy struck the Kelvan Scout Ship. A Klingon Bird-of-Prey decloaked and opened full fire on the Scout ship. The Scout turned its attention to the Bird-of-Prey, just long enough for Worf to hear the words he wanted to hear.

"Weapons are back on-line!"

Worf nodded and joined in with the Bird-of-Prey against the Scout Ship. In no time, the Scout Ship was history.

The elder Klingon relaxed and then heard the distressing news that followed.

"Warp core breach in progress!" shouted an Engineer.

"We've receiving a message from the Bird-of-Prey. They're asking us to board."

Worf nodded. "Tell them to prepare for an emergency beam-out."

Red energy rained on the living Klingons on The Honor of Koloth. The Klingons were gone and transported immediately to the Bird-of-Prey, which cloaked and left the sector.

Worf stepped off the transporter pad and met with the officer at the controls.

"Where is your commanding officer?" demanded Worf.

"On the bridge."

Worf stepped out of the room and to the bridge. He entered. The commanding officer was turned away from him and starred at the viewscreen.

"My name is Worf, son of Mogh. I'm here to thank you personally."

"I hope so," said the commanding officer, standing now. "It is a long way to go, you see, for a son to rescue his father."

"Alexander!" Worf exclaimed. "How did you end in command of this vessel?"

"Martok gave it to me," Alexander responded.

"I see," Worf replied.

"He also gave me this. He told me to give it to you."

Alexander handed Worf a PADD. Work looked over what it said and nodded. "He . . . Martok has placed me in command of the rebellion."

"I thought as much," Alexander stated. He threw his hand onto Worf's shoulder. "Congratulations, father."

"And to you . . . Commander."

***

There are no stars in intergalactic travel. Especially for Voyager. All they have is tunnel of energy as they pass through sub-space.

But even without the stars to guide, the crew can always find themselves home. Even within the ship.

Case in point: B'Elanna Torres.

After pulling a double duty in Engineering and having about the 100th argument with Scotty, all the young human/Klingon hybrid wants to do is relax.

As she entered into her and Tom's quarters, she's presented with a sight she is more than shocked to see. Her husband, Tom Paris, stood in front of a table with candles, a bottle of whine, and fresh Italian bread.

"The spaghetti's almost done," he told her with a grin. "I found this song that I'm betting was going through your head when you walked back to our quarters."

He pressed a key and the twentieth century song "Five O'clock World" filled the quarters. Tom reached for his wife and spun her in his arms.

"Tom, I'm a little surprised . . ."

"I figured you got in it with Scotty again."

"You have no idea. He's insane."

"He's a genius."

"Still."

He kissed her. "You like the song?"

"I guess. A little old, don't you think?"

"Well, hey. I'm sure there's a Klingon Opera about coming home to the one you love after a long day at work."

"Very funny. Where's Miral?"

"Dad's got her."

She nodded and took her husband into her arms as the two graced the floor with their dancing. "Spaghetti's almost done, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Good. Then let's dance until it's done, then eat."

"Okay, then what?"

"I've got some more dancing for you," she said with a wink.

"Something tells me I'm going to like this."


	32. Act Four: An Unwelcome Welcome

Act Four: "An Unwelcome Welcome"

Captain Chakotay joined the bridge crew that morning. Tom Paris was at Navigation, Harry Kim was at Ops, Tuvok was at Security, and Kathryn Janeway was in the Captain's chair.

"Chakotay," she greeted.

"Hello Admiral."

"We're approaching Kelvan Space. We entered into the galaxy late last night. We should be at New Kelva by tomorrow afternoon," Janeway reported.

"Good, I - "

Out of nowhere, Voyager began to shake and shimmy. Lights and power began to fade out. "Report!" Janeway shouted.

"We're accelerating! Some sort of energy surge!" exclaimed Paris, his fingers racing across the navigational controls. "I can't slow us down."

"Janeway to Engineering!" Janeway attempted. "What's going on down there?"

"It's the Kelvan Engine, Admiral!" returned B'Elanna. "There's some sort of system error with its core matrix. We've been trying to re-route it, but it seems impossible!"

"Keep on it, Commander," Janeway answered. "Bridge out."

"What's our course read-out?" asked Chakotay.

"I can't tell. Navigational charts aren't matching up. We're going so fast, even the computer can't tell where we - "

Suddenly, there was a blaze of light. Everything suddenly stopped and seemed to reverse itself.

"- ew erehw llet t'nac retupmoc eht neve ,tsaf os gniog er'eW. pu gnihcta t'neram strahc lanoitagivaN. llet t'nac I."

"?tuo-daer esruoc ruo s'tahW"

Then, there was a second blaring, blazing flash and everything returned to normal. "What's our course read-out?" asked Chakotay.

"I can't tell. Navigational charts aren't matching up. We're going so fast, even the computer can't tell where we - "

As soon as the words escaped Tom Paris' lips, there was a strange feeling of déjà vu, and then every single computer, turbo-lift, viewscreen, hologram and the like on Voyager went completely and totally dead. The entire ship went pitch black and everyone and everything that was not strapped down began to float.

"We've lost all power!" exclaimed Kim, hanging onto his control panel for dear life.

"I suppose that includes gravity and internal communications."

Janeway tapped her comm-badge. Luckily, they were still working. "Janeway to Engineering, what the hell is going on down there?"

"We're not sure, Captain. The Engine burned out the entire power network. It even reached into separately powered systems like turbolift, life-support, and gravity," Torres reported.

"Try and get it back on-line."

"Yes ma'am. Engineering out."

Janeway floated towards Kim and Tuvok. "Work finding a way to get through to the rest of the crew. We need them to be careful so that when we get power to the artificial gravity again, we don't have a lot of injuries."

"Admiral, if it's alright with you, I would like to find a way to get off the bridge. We may need to open up the ship a bit more so people don't get panicked," Tom offered.

"Agreed."

Paris floated over to a nearby access panel and opened it up. He flew into the Jefferies Tube. "Captain Proton to the rescue . . ." he muttered.

***

Scotty opened up a panel on the Engine Core and poked his finger in. "Hmmmm," he hummed. "This is a wee bit of a mess, isn't it?"

"Yes," answered Seven of Nine. "And what do you intend to do about it?"

Scotty felt around the inside of the Engine, then pulled his hand back. He paused, sighed, then proceeded to pound on it.

"WORK YOU DAMN PIECE OF ALIEN GARBAGE! WORK FOR ME! COME ON!"

Much to Scotty's surprise, the Engine Core let out a slight moan and small puff of smoke. Scotty sighed again and floated down to the first level, where Torres was floating next to the Warp Core.

"There's nothing wrong with it," she reported, studying the dark tube. "Nothing."

Just then, the twin doors of Engineering were ripped open. Torres and the other Engineers shined their lights forward. In floated the two Kelvans - Rojan and Kalinda - in their natural forms. 

"We're here to help," spoke Rojan through a device in one of his tentacles.

"Right this way," Scotty led, bringing them up to the Engine Core.

"We will require your assistance," they told Scotty and Seven.

"Of course."

"Aye."

***

Tom Paris swam through the corridors, young Miral in his one arm and flashlight in his other. As he passed officers, he told them to get somewhere safe and secure and to float low to the ground, just as they were trained.

Soon enough, Paris arrived in the room where the treaty was being negotiated. They were all looking out their windows.

"Well, am I glad I found . . . wait . . . what is that?" asked Tom.

He joined them all as the entire group starred at a huge, crescent-shaped space station sitting a nearly 100 kilometers away from Voyager. Paris gulped and tapped his comm-badge.

***

"Try it now," said Rojan. Seven of Nine interfaced with the Engine Core and recalled her Borg memories as to how to do it. At the same time, Scotty replaced an isolinear chip and turned around an information nodule.

Seven of Nine snapped her eyes open and pulled out. The Engine Core rumbled to live. It sparked and spat until the entire ship reactivated. Gravity, life-support, weapons, Warp Drive . . . all was restored.

***

"Good job down there," Janeway complimented from the Bridge.

"Captain, I'm reading a very station about 100 kilometers away," Kim reported. "It doesn't match up with anything Kelvan that we've seen."

"Mr. Rojan, if you will please report to the bridge," Janeway ordered.

About ten minutes later, Rojan arrived in his humanoid form. His eyes widened when he saw the station.

"Captain, you must take us away from here!"

"What? Why?" questioned the Admiral.

"Trust me. They call themselves the Musaka. They've already scanned us and know that you have Kelvans on board. They're at war with my people!"

Chakotay, who was the helm, looked to the Admiral. Janeway sighed. "We don't have a choice, do we? Mr. Chakotay, get us out of here. Warp eight."

"Aye Captain."

As Voyager sped through the cosmos of the Andromeda Galaxy, Rojan began to relax a bit. He was a bit anxious to see his home. He had never been to Kelva, but always remembered what his grandfather used to tell him of it. It was tall and isolated, filled with buildings and complexes.

While Rojan was happy to be out in the open, his natural Kelvan reflexes made wanted him to be inside as often as possible. And on Kelva, there was no such thing as 'outdoors.'

"Admiral," addressed Tuvok. "The station it seems . . . to be following us. Matching our speed and course."

Rojan and Janeway stepped quickly over to Tuvok's tactical panel. Just as they did, an explosion rumbled through Voyager. They were opening fire!

"Shields?" asked Janeway.

"They are up, Admiral, but it does not seem to be having much effect."

Rojan studied the sensor read-outs. "There's a nebula some fifteen light-years from here. We should be safe in there. There are high levels of plasma. The Musaka's ships can't handle it."

"No offense, Mr. Rojan, but that was nearly 300 years ago," Janeway responded.

"No. In my time of communication with the Kelvans after Tomar was able to contact them, I received an up-date on this conflict. It remains the same. I recommend you take us in."

Another shot hit Voyager. Janeway, growing frustrated, nodded. "Alright. Chakotay, take us into the nebula."


	33. Act Five: Renegades

Act Five: "Renegades"

Voyager sat safely within the nebula, flashes of energy flaring about the small Federation ship. Admiral Kathryn Janeway sat in her Ready Room, eyes transfixed on the explosions of plasma throughout the nebula. They were beautiful, if not a little disconcerting.

She sighed and sat down. Admittedly, she was worried. She hadn't counted on a lot of this when she took this mission. Power failures. Warring aliens. It was all . . . well, unexplored.

Janeway thought back to how this happened. She continually felt frustration about getting roped into all this. Not heading out to Kelvan space - but getting mind-controlled. She still couldn't believe! She couldn't! Of all people, her! Being mind-controlled!

She shook her head and stood up, walking to her desk. She opened the sensor logs. The ship was still out there, waiting for them to show up. Were they content with letting Voyager sit and wait? What was this, come kind of game of chicken?

Even this far away, people still played that game. She thought for a moment, realizing just how strange it was being here, in another galaxy. She had been far from home before - but this . . . this was brand new.

But, she supposed that was their job.

***

Seven of Nine grabbed hold of an energy spanner and went work on the conduit above her. She was laying in a Jefferies Tube, securing a few systems that had been burned out during the overload. Seven grunted as she pulled a bad circuit out of alignment. It was giving her a hard time, but her stronger than normal muscles gave it a good yank and the circuit ripped out. She opened up kit then and replaced it. Then, with another tool, she completed the work.

With the job done, Seven decided to head back to Engineering. She was early in getting this job done and she wanted the chance to look over a few schematics on the Engine Core. It couldn't hurt to be safe, she figured.

As she reached the intersection of another row of Jefferies Tubes, she was surprised to find the space filled with a man and picnic basket.

"Hello Seven."

She smiled. "Chakotay. I wasn't expecting . . ."

"I know. But I figured you could use some lunch. You've been at it for hours."

She nodded. "Thank you," Seven answered with a smile.

Chakotay handed her a drink and a sandwich. They kissed before doing anything else.

***

Eight Kelvan assault-class ships soared through the empty sector, it's sensors barely reading anything. Just then, twenty transwarp conduits opened and twenty Borg Cubes were spurned from it, unleashing its weapons upon the Kelvans.

The battle didn't last for too long - perhaps an hour. But when it was done, two of the Kelvan ships were in retreat and fifteen of the Borg Cubes made it to a nearby asteroid belt to repair.

Hugh nodded in satisfaction. Every 'dormant' Borg ship encountered was brought into the service of the rebellion. It was going along nicely. Very nicely.

"You know, after this is over," Hugh stated, "we'll be heading to the Borg homeworld and we'll be creating a new, more peaceful Borg Collective."

"You are foolish," said the Queen from her detention cell. "Foolish."

"Really? For doing what? For doing right to those that we took? We're changing our search for perfection. We're not going to assimilate anymore. We're going to consolidate our forces and strive for perfect within ourselves. Then, we're going to give the rest of universe what we've seen."

The Queen stood up and challenged both him and his force field. "Don't be so naïve. No one will accept us. The only way to find perfection is to take and conquer."

"Like the Kelvans?"

The Borg Queen scowled. "The Kelvans were weak. We should never have allied ourselves with them."

"Tell me," Hugh began, "last time you heard the Collective, did it still sound like a thousand orders?"

"Of course!"

"When I get a hold of it, it'll sound like a thousand choirs."

Hugh left the chamber and entered into the main command matrix, where he was joined by a few other Borg. 

"Message coming through. It's Denara Pel and Mantora. They're requesting permission to beam aboard."

"Granted."

A moment later, the two figures appeared. "Good evening," Pel greeted. Mantora only grunted.

"The strike was successful. I have just received word that Voyager should have arrived in Kelvan space," Hugh reported.

"Good," Mantora said. "Until then let's keep the fighting going."

"Yes. Have you heard from any of the other species we've considered opening up with?" asked Hugh.

"Yes. The Devore are signing a non-aggression pact with the Kelvans. They want nothing to do with us. The Turei are the same way. The Hierarchy are not speaking to anyone," Pel replied.

"Then I suppose we are . . . alone."

"No," said Pel. "As long as you continue to use the Borg Cubes you find - "

"They posses living people, Doctor. Not tools. That is old Borg thinking. It is not easy to send them against the Kelvans unto their own doom."

Mantora sighed. "Well, then I suppose we're stuck."

"We shall do our best. It is the only thing we have left to do. If we can not win this, then it is all lost."


	34. Act Six: Beachhead

Act Six: "Beachhead"

Odo stood in the rain and watched from the roof the compound on Gontosa Prime. Explosions were starting to rock the area and he needed to be there. He could see the Kelvan army moving forward, their tanks and ground vehicles preparing for a full attack.

They had landed one week ago and had been building a considerable sized military force, strong enough to overtake the hundreds of Jem'Hadar soldiers already stationed here.

"Founder . . ." said the rather annoying Vorta from his left.

"I'm not a Founder. I'm a Changeling. My name is Odo."

"My apologies, er, Odo. I was about to suggest a much more safer place for you. The army will be at any moment."

"I am well-aware of that. And I can leave any time I want too. I'm not worried."

"Of course. It was merely a suggestion."

"Yes. And you made and I've heard it. Now go!"

The Vorta made himself scarce and Odo continued his vigil towards the horizon. The army would be approaching soon. Very soon. He watched, almost emotionlessly, as the Jem'Hadar were ordered to march forward.

That was when the explosions began. The Kelvans opened the first volley upon the Dominion's greatest warriors, scattered four sections of their lines. But the Jem'Hadar were bred not to care and continued onward, weapons preped. A few more explosions were fired, but before the Jem'Hadar First ordered the full charge.

Odo observed as energy weapons were unleashed outwards, falling upon the first line of Kelvan warriors. Blood was spilling everywhere, but he did not leave. Explosions grew closer and closer as part of the Jem'Hadar was cut.

The Kelvans had cut a swath through the Jem'Hadar forces. The compound was under attack now. The Jem'Hadar pushed to keep the line closed, but it was too late. Too many of the Jem'Hadar had been pulled back.

While the Jem'Hadar continued their campaign against the Kelvans, one could easily see the strain it was now having on the great warriors. Even more explosions were smashing into their lines and were now bashing away sections of the compound itself.

Odo sighed and walked inside. The Vorta was standing there, looking both nervous and expecting.

"Is there something the matter?" he asked.

"Yes. But I suppose there's no concern for that now. The Kelvans are overtaking us. Order all personnel out of this compound. As soon as all the Vorta are gone, I want you start to beam up as many of the Jem'Hadar as possible."

"I'm afraid that's impossible. The Kelvans have seventeen ships on their way. They will be here within the hour."

Odo sighed frustratedly. The compound was rocked with another attack. "Alright. Alright!"

The Changeling joined the Vorta and the pair made for a landing facility in the center of the compound. A Jem'Hadar ship was waiting for them. Odo took one look back before making it up the ramp.

It didn't matter that they were bred to fight and that was it. He knew that there was life in the Jem'Hadar. If his relationship with Kira Neryes had taught him anything, it was that. All things had life in them. All things.

The compound rumbled with explosions as the ship took off and headed into orbit. Immediately, it was joined by five other Jem'Hadar ships. The six of them headed to Warp Eight and in the opposite direction of the planet.

Another world had been lost. And with it, another life.

***

Janeway looked out the viewscreen and considered the option one last time. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Positive. We have no other choice," Rojan answered.

"Chakotay?"

The Native American Captain reflected for a brief moment. "I don't see any other choice."

"Agreed then. Mr. Paris, Mr. Tuvok?"

Voyager's engines turned up and flashed. The ship went to Warp Nine immediately and shot passed the Musaka vessel. As it did, Voyager unleashed a barrage of phasers and torpedoes. The vessel took a few minutes to recover, allowing Voyager to plow ahead towards Kelva. Not quite the entrance they wanted to make, but still.

"The vessel is following us at Warp Five, Admiral," Tuvok reported.

"Damn," she whispered. "Continue on course, Mr. Paris."

"Aye Captain."

She stood up and faced Rojan. "So," she stated bluntly, "now what do we do?"


	35. Act Seven: Falling Back

Act Seven: "Falling Back"

Hours passed and Voyager continued to soar through the cosmos, the Musaka ship still tailing it. Janeway was gripping the arms of her chair as they pushed on at Warp Nine. She was more than concerned at this point. Her bridge crew was weary - none of them wanted to leave the bridge.

Rojan paused for a moment as they all watched the Musaka ship following them. If they were in Kelvan Space, then why were the Musaka following them? It didn't make much sense.

"Kalinda to Rojan," chimed a voice.

"Rojan here."

"Come down to Stellar Cartography. There is something I must show you," Kalinda replied. Rojan looked at Janeway for a brief second, then stepped into the turbolift.

Upon arriving in Stellar Cartography, Rojan found both Kalinda and Seven of Nine standing in front of the very large screen. It displayed an incredible sight, one that Rojan had seen only in history records.

"The Eye of Great Bird . . ." he muttered, taking Kalinda's hand.

"For so long we have wanted to see it," said Kalinda. "If only the others could see it as well."

She nodded, her eyes taking in the beauty. It was a cluster of stars in a bath of high-level plasma. In the early years of Kelvan culture, it was regarded as the Eye of the Great Bird of the Galaxies. Even after it was discovered to be nothing more that what it really was, the landmark has been considered key in the Kelvan heritage. Its presence in Kelvan history has made it a major stepping-stone in their development. For years, the Kelvans desired to reach up to the Eye and draw its attention. It is why they developed space travel and explains how they became so aggressive to other cultures - because they were unworthy of the Eye's attention.

But those days were over now, Rojan sighed. Long over, weren't they?

"Kalinda, Rojan, Seven of Nine, please report to the bridge," Janeway announced over the ship-wide comm-system.

The pair headed up to the bridge where they saw them. Five Musaka ships, moving at Warp Seven behind Voyager. "Where did the other four come from?" asked Rojan.

"Out of a nearby system," Kim reported.

"Impossible! The Kelvan Empire commands over 30% of the galaxy, including this sector here. There's no reason why there are Musaka ships in the vicinity."

"That was a long time ago, Rojan," answered Kalinda.

"But we never learned of anything happening. Surely an event of this scale and magnitude would have reached New Kelva."

"It seems you have a few questions to answer," Chakotay replied.

"Apparently so," sighed Rojan. "But still . . . I like not the looks of this."

It was then something even more shocking occurred. Lieutenant Kim looked up from his station. "I'm reading ten warp signatures approaching form multiple vectors."

In no time at all, ten large Kelvan ships appeared around Voyager, matching the Federation starship exactly. Four of the ships fell back and went to engage the Musaka vessels. The other six surrounded Voyager.

Janeway suddenly felt pressure from each side. They were being boxed in. "Can you open frequencies?"

"Communications is being jammed."

"Shields? Weapons?"

"Shields are inoperable," Tuvok answered. "I do not recommend weapons at such a close range."

Suddenly, Voyager shook; panels and lights flickering for a few seconds.

"All of the ships have fired tractor beams. We're locked in position."

"Admiral, this is a typical maneuver for the Kelvans," Rojan told her.

"What does it mean?" she wondered.

"It means we're going to Kelva."

***

". . . we've also heard from the Romulans," reported Kira. Admiral Ross nodded. "Senator Sela reports that the Romulan have resorted to actually destroying some of their own colonies."

"Terrible."

"As goes this war. The Dominion fleet we brought through the Wormhole has been the cause of a lot of grief," Kira returned. "Which I wasn't necessarily not expecting. This was going to happen."

"We need a new strategy. Start going on the offensive," said Ross.

Kira grinned. "That's sounds something the Captain used to say."

Ross nodded with a short smile. "I know. But we can't deal with him right now. I suppose, in his own way, he's contributing to this war. Protecting the Bajorans also means protecting Deep Space Nine and all the Bajorans on board."

"Apparently so. Pretty incredible," Kira noted.

"It will take something pretty incredible to win this war," said a familiar voice from the turbolift. The pair looked to see three Cardassians - including one Mr. Garek.

"Garek!" gasped Kira. "I'm . . . surprised to see you."

"Yes, and I'm surprised to be here," replied the shady Cardassian. "My people need me. But my crew need supplies and my ship needed repairs."

"Your ship?" questioned Ross.

"Yes. Who knew I would end up being a Gul?"

"I heard Lekat if Voyager doesn't come back," stated Kira realistically.

"Let's not worry about that right now," Ross told them. "We need to concern ourselves with the conflict here."

"Admiral, Colonel," addressed Nog, "we're receiving a transmission from Ambassador Worf."

"In the office, Nog."

Ross and Kira left Garek and entered into the Office. Kira immediately took the desk seat and snatched up Sisko's old baseball before turning on the viewer.

"Ambassador Worf," greeted Ross.

"Colonel, Admiral. It is good to see you well."

"You too, Worf," Kira returned. "What's going on?"

"I thought I would inform you that before leaving for the Andromeda Galaxy, Chancellor Martok sent word to me that I would be in command of the rebellion."

"Sounds like good news," Ross stated.

"Yes. But we are fighting a losing battle here."

"We're working on that, Worf," said Kira quietly.

"I understand. But I believe a new objective must be made. We must take New Kelva."

"And if we do, Ambassador, then the rest of the quadrants will be left unguarded. We can not risk it, Worf. We know this."

Worf looked frustrated, but he sighed evenly. "Then we will wait for you to make the first move. When you do, we shall stand beside you."

"Good," Kira said. "We'll need everyone we can."

"Worf out."

Kira rolled the baseball in her hand before placing it back in its stand. "Well," she said, "I don't know about you, but I'm getting something to drink."

"Sounds like a good idea," Ross agreed. "But - damn, I've got a meeting in ten minutes."

"I'll see you tomorrow, then. Good night, Admiral."

"Colonel."

Neryes walked into Ops and saw Garek chatting it hope with Nog. "Garek, would like to join for a drink in Quarks?"

"For old times sake? Of course, Colonel."

Just as Kira and Garek reached the turbolift, Rom and Leeta appeared before them. "Hey! I was just coming to see you!" shouted Rom.

"Good. Then you can join us for a few drinks down at Quarks."

"But I need to give you the war update from Ferenginar. The whole Alliance is in turmoil."

"Come on, Rom," Leeta said, pulling his arm. "Let's have a few drinks. This place isn't going anywhere."

***

Janeway sat in her chair, eyes fixated on the sight before her. The six Kelvan ships had taken them all the Kelva. And Kelva was huge.

The entire world was over twice the size of Jupiter and was almost completely taken up by cities, it seemed. It was dark and green in the cold vacuum of space as the world circled a binary star group.

"Kelva . . ." Rojan muttered.

"Home," Kalinda continued.

By this point, the bridge crew had been joined with Spock, T'Pol and McCoy. "Well I'll be dipped," McCoy said with a grin. "It's all just oceans and cities."

"Not surprising, Admiral," Spock replied. "Seeing as how the society is centered around logic and mathematics."

"Yeah well, I don't see Vulcan covered in cities."

"That is because mathematics are sometimes not logical."

"Gentlemen," Janeway interrupted, "we have a crisis at hand."

McCoy smiled. "She's starting to sound like Jim."

"Indeed."

Voyager was pulled down into the atmosphere of Kelva, it's hull interacting with the heat shields the surrounded the planet. Luckily, the Kelvan ships surrounding and holding her mostly protected Voyager from this.

Within a few minutes, what appeared to be the main city of the Kelvan Empire became apparent. Rojan walked off with Kalinda to restore themselves into their natural forms.

Voyager was pulled down next to a very large, very tall, and very dark tower that loomed high into the air.

"We're receiving a message," Kim reported. "Audio only."

"Let's hear it."

"Admiral Janeway of the USS Voyager NCC-74656. You are ordered to journey though the air lock and meet with the High Commandant. Come with only one arm, one ambassador, and Commanders Rojan and Kalinda. High Commandant Assist out."

Tuvok followed Janeway, Ambassador Spock, Rojan and Kalinda to the airlock. The five of them paused before entering the long tunnel to the tower. They entered the tower and were immediately confronted with nearly two dozen Kelvans.

Immediately, Rojan spoke in his native tongue. "We are here to speak to the High Commandant."

"This way," answered one of the Kelvans, escorting the five aliens.

Soon, they arrived in a very large room. A large column went straight up, containing thousands of Kelvans. There was a loud noise, drawing the attention of each of the Kelvans and the crew of Voyager.

"State your business here, Rojan!"

"I am here with these members from target galaxy 001. They are on a mission of mercy. They wish to halt all invasion plans."

"Do you stand with them, Rojan?"

"Yes, High Commandant."

"And do you stand with them, Kalinda?"

"Yes, High Commandant."

Whispers filled the room before the High Commandant spoke again. "You have forty-eight hours to convince us of peace. In that time, our advances into your galaxy will cease. If you can not give us sufficient reasoning to make peace and abandon our plans, then we will take you as our own. Rojan and Kalinda will be executed. And your galaxy will be ours. Such is our way. Such is our law. Present your case."


	36. Book Five The Epilogue

The Epilogue

The sun rose over the horizon on New Kelva. A young Kelvan dashed out of the reconstructed communications building and was running towards the main command tower. He threw open the doors and ran up to the High Commander's room.

"High Commander," he wheezed. "We just received this urgent message from Kelva . . ."

The High Commander looked at him for a moment. "Did you read this?"

"No, sir. For your eyes only."

"Then leave and tell no one of this."

"Yes sir."

The High Commander looked at the message. It was orders to halt the invasion temporarily. He shook his head, then deleted the message.

"I don't think so," said High Commander Tomar. "I'll have my revenge. All in the name of the Kelvan Empire!"


	37. Book Six Act One: Crossover

STAR TREK - THE KELVAN CONQUEST

Book Six: "Finale"

Act One: "Crossover"

"What the hell?"

Captain Picard remembered vividly stepping into his Ready Room. But this . . . this was far from his Ready Room. Jean-Luc Picard was now in a busy, smoky bar.

_Earth,_ he thought to himself. _I'm on Earth. In the past._

The bar was filled with humans. Humans dressed in clothing in 19th century clothing, at that. Somehow, he had ended up nearly six hundred years in the past. By why? How?

"I know what you're thinking," said a deep voice from behind him. "And you're not time traveling."

Picard spun around and found himself staring at none other than Captain Benjamin Sisko himself. "Captain Sisko?"

Sisko grinned. "That's right."

"Where are we?"

"Outside of time," Sisko returned. "We're existing in a place that reality can not touch us. Where time is like a river and can be entered and exited at any point."

"I see. And why have you brought me here?"

"I'll get to that in a moment. All the other members of our party have yet to arrive."

Picard looked to the door and watched at Admiral Janeway stepped in. "What's going on here?" she stated, shocked. "What am I doing here? Where am I?" She looked over at Picard and Sisko. "Captain Picard? Sisko?"

"Admiral Janeway," Sisko greeted with an extended hand. "I'm sorry we didn't meet before your journey into the Delta Quadrant."

"It's alright."

Picard stepped up, well-aware of what Janeway wanted. "We're outside of time, Admiral."

"I see. And I'm hoping you can return me before the deadline?"

"Of course, Admiral."

"What deadline?" asked Picard.

"We're on a deadline. We must convince the Kelvans that there is a peaceful solution to all of this."

"It's not going very well, is it?" asked Sisko, with a knowing tone in his voice.

Janeway shook her head. "No. No, I'm afraid it's not."

Sisko smiled. Picard looked at him. "What is it?"

"Let's wait for the others to arrive."

"What others?" asked Picard. But his voice drowned out as he saw the next person walk in.

Janeway's mouth fell open. "Jonathan Archer?" she wondered, eyes on the brown haired legend as he strode into the bar.

"Where the hell am I?"

"Captain Archer," Sisko said, standing before him. "My name is Benjamin Sisko."

"Should I ask how you know my name?"

"You're a legend," Sisko told him.

"Am I?"

"Yes," Janeway agreed, walking up next to Sisko. "And bringing him here may shift the timeline, Captain," she said to Sisko.

"No it won't," Sisko countered. "Unlike both you and Picard, Archer won't remember anything when he returns to his present. And neither will he."

The trio looked to see whom Sisko was talking about. Picard's eyes grew wide at the sight. His face flushed. It was like seeing a ghost.

"Where am I?"

Captain James T. Kirk.

He was in his uniform from when he commanded the Enterprise-A and it must have been only fifteen years before he was lost in the Nexus. Picard heard nothing that Sisko said to both Archer and Kirk ("We're outside of regular time . . . We're from your future . . ."), and could only stare at Kirk as he nodded and acknowledged.

"Are you alright, Captain?" whispered Janeway to Picard.

"I'm fine."

Introductions were made, of course, and then all five of them sat down at table within the bar. Sisko ordered a round of Romulan Ale.

"Have you ever had Romulan Ale, Captain Archer?" asked Kirk, pouring himself a glass.

"I've never even heard of Romulans," Archer answered.

"You will," Picard told him, taking a drink.

Janeway, still uncomfortable with the whole situation, grinned a bit. "What's it like? Being there for every new discovery?"

Archer smiled. "Incredible. But quite frankly, I'm a bit uncomfortable with this entire situation. Can you tell me something?"

"Go ahead," Sisko answered.

"Does this have anything to do with the Temporal Cold War?"

Janeway, Kirk, and Picard put down their drinks and stared at Archer. They had no clue as to what he was talking about. Sisko grinned wildly.

"No, Captain Archer. This is something completely different."

"Would someone please explain what is going on?" Kirk wondered, speaking the unspoken question.

Sisko sighed. "I have pulled you all here to gain insight. You see, I was taken in by entities known as the Prophets. They inhabitant a realm that is non-linear. It's beyond the reach of time and space as we know. In the time I've spent with these Prophets, we have learned from each other. Events I once saw as one singular moment are now a complete picture. And when I saw the Kelvans invasion into our galaxy, I saw their past and their future. Their destiny."

"What do you mean?" asked Picard, taking a drink.

"Why is it that Kelvans decided to invade our galaxy? Why now? Why, on the precipice of the discovery than sped the travel between both destinations, do the Kelvans decide to conquer? They have over 10 millenia to colonize, so why flee their galaxy now?" Sisko questioned. "Captain Archer, can you tell me about the probe ship?"

Archer cleared his throat. "Well, we received a distress signal from a vessel . . ."

As he spoke, there was a whisper and flash from the past. From the moment they first heard those fateful words.

__

"Captain," T'Pol said simply.

"Yes T'Pol?" he said, stepping towards her.

"We are receiving an emergency distress call some twenty-five light-years from here."

". . . and then we saw it. After we freed the Gallamite ship it had ensnared, the probe turned its attention to Enterprise. We used three Photonic Torpedoes to disable it, then we went aboard . . ."

_The Pod moved to a large doorway and attached itself to it. Reed looked over at Tucker. "Hatch is opening."_

"It's huge on their side, but we can open it just enough to let us in," Tucker continued.

"Malcolm, you go in first. You're our point man. I'll go in next, followed by Hoshi. Trip, you take up the rear."

"Aye-aye, Cap."

Reed entered first, then shouted back to the others. "There's no gravity!"

As Archer entered, his tricorder found something else. "There's no atmosphere whatsoever."

"I'm not picking up any life-signs," said Hoshi as she floated in next.

"Could maybe our attack destroyed the gravity?"

"I doubt it," replied Reed. "Something doesn't seem right about this, Captain."

" . . . There was no gravity, no atmosphere. As we investigated it further, a security drone came to life and became to attack us. We pulled out from the Probe ship and used an EMP to shut it down. We informed a nearby Vulcan vessel, then continued on course. Soon enough, it was on us again. This time, it captured myself and members of my crew . . ."

__

The Enterprise came to loud and hard stop. "What's going on?"

"It's the Probe Ship, Captain. It's caught up with us and is using a tractor beam to hold in position."

"Red Alert! Polarize hull plating! Prepare to - "

Suddenly, the ship began to shake. Trip and Phlox had just appeared on the bridge, when it happened. A green wave of light fell upon the ship. Then, in a series of flashes, over half the ship disappeared. Including Captain Archer, T'Pol, Mayweather, Phlox, Sato, and half a dozen others from the bridge.

". . . Luckily, Commander Tucker was able to rescue us. The Probe ship then destroyed itself. All except for its databases. From what I can only assume, they scanned each one of us and downloaded our database. Then, what was left took off from us, avoiding sensors . . ."

__

Within a few seconds, Tucker arrived on the bridge and watched the sight before him. They both watched in awe as the entire ship dismantled with the exception of a long, rectangular box with a lone nacelle rising out of it.

This box then turned 180 degrees and blasted off into the darkness of space . . . never to be heard of again.

". . . and that was then end of it."

The group took a moment to take it all in. A silence filled the table as the story soaked into their minds. Even the clamoring of people and glass around them seemed to go unheard. Finally, Sisko sighed, and grinned slightly.

"Captain Kirk, can you tell me what happened the first time you met the Kelvans?"

Jim Kirk sat straight and nursed his drink before finally answering. "It was many years after Captain Archer's experience . . ."

Once again, a flash to past events appeared ghost-like before them all.

__

Captain Kirk, Commander Spock and Dr. McCoy materialized with two other officers - a yeoman and a security officer. They had appeared on a beautiful planet with a large lake behind them and an purple sky above them.

"No life-form readings," Spock reported immediately.

"Well, someone sent a distress call," McCoy returned.

The group was starting to fan out, peering for signs of life. Spock then spoke once more. "I am getting readings on small metallic readings. It's possible that their ship was destroyed in space and the survivors proceeded here in a shuttle craft."

"Where are they?" wondered Kirk, still searching.

"Captain!" exclaimed the yeoman. "I'm getting a reading now. Two human forms . . ."

Archer interrupted Kirk. "Two human forms? But you had said these were Kelvans."

"Their ship had been heavily damaged while passing through the galactic barrier. They were unable to repair their ship and it was ultimately destroyed. The Kelvans took human forms to commandeer the Enterprise so to return to Kelva."

"Why return to Kelva? Why did they come here just to go straight back again?" asked Janeway, posing a question she had never considered.

"They wanted the information their probe had gathered," Sisko answered. "They were working for a larger plan. The Kelvans always see things as larger plots. First a probe, then an expedition team."

"Quite a jump to invasion only 100 years later," Picard figured out.

"Keep telling, Captain."

Kirk nodded and continued on. "The landing party was taken captive on the planet while more of the Kelvans in human bodies took command of the Enterprise. Mr. Spock tried a mind-meld with the Kelvan guard, with unexpected results . . ."

_"I was thrown away, Doctor," Spock explained to McCoy._

"What do you mean?" asked Kirk.

"Images . . . bizzare and exotic images . . ." Spock spoke, recalling the contact that was shattered only moments previous. ". . . bursting in my mind. Colors, shapes, mathematical equations . . . fused and blurred."

". . . After the ship was taken, we were brought back aboard the Enterprise. Mr. Scott was interested in destroying the ship, but I ordered him to stop. I would destroy my ship. There had to be another way. We passed through the Galactic Barrier and that was when the remaining crew and myself discovered that the Kelvans were reacting more and more like humans."

"How so?" asked Archer.

"They were becoming irrational. Emotional. Just like us," Kirk explained. "We broke the command into groups and each of us went after one. Tomar, the second-in-command, was all Scotty's. He got him very drunk." Kirk then smiled, remembering what he had done during that mission. "I handled the female, Kalinda."

"What do you mean by 'handled?'" Janeway thought aloud. The four men stared at her with unanswering eyes. She sighed and nodded. "Right, right. Go on."

"Anyways, Spock convinced Rojan that he was jealous of the relationship between Kalinda and myself. Rojan confronted me and it got physical. I then pointed out that only a human would react. He was insulted, but then admitted it. We offered him peace, he took it. Then, he and his fellow Kelvans settled on the planet we had found him on. We thought it was the end."

"So," assumed Sisko, "the Kelvans were insulted that they were acting irrational?"

"Yes, very much so."

"Hmmm. Alright, what happened then?"

"Twenty years later, Tomar made break-throughs in galactic travel and communications. Tomar was unhappy with Rojan's search for peace between both galaxies. He and his followers told the Andromeda Kelvans what had happened to the expedition and begged for invasion. The transmission was sent, but we hoped at stopping Tomar and his people."

_Crazed and enraged, the smoldering Tomar lunged forward. His tentacles were still flying about, spinning and twisting and turning. Just as the Kelvan was about to jump on Kirk – the Captain used the momentum to send Tomar off the side of the building._

" . . . I didn't mean to kill him, but I suppose I had no other choice."

"Agreed," Picard said. He couldn't help but remember his own past. The Kirk he knew fell to his death as well . . .

"I'm sure there's a point to all of this," Archer seemed to demand.

"Yes," Sisko returned. "The Kelvans set a Probe. It encountered the Enterprise and then headed back to meet with the expedition crew. The expedition crew was part of a calculated project to invade our galaxy. This expedition crew was the same as any other Kelvans - cold, calculating and very rational. When they took human forms to make a calculated moves, they were overtaken by the irrationality. They were insulted. But they were also tainted. Tomar, for all his hatred, was irrational in demanding an invasion. The Kelvans in the Andromeda Galaxy were irrational for agreeing with him. Why?"

That was when Janeway remembered. "They're at war . . ."

__

"Captain, I'm reading a very large station about 100 kilometers away," Kim reported. "It doesn't match up with anything Kelvan that we've seen."

"Mr. Rojan, if you will please report to the bridge," Janeway ordered.

About ten minutes later, Rojan arrived in his humanoid form. His eyes widened when he saw the station.

"Captain, you must take us away from here!"

"What? Why?" questioned the Admiral.

"Trust me. They call themselves the Musaka. They've already scanned us and know that you have Kelvans on board. They're at war with my people!"

The images whispered away for just a moment before Janeway spoke once more. "And they've been at war for a long time . . ."

__

Rojan studied the sensor read-outs. "There's a nebula some fifteen light-years from here. We should be safe in there. There are high levels of plasma. The Musaka's ships can't handle it."

"No offense, Mr. Rojan, but that was nearly 300 years ago," Janeway responded.

"No. In my time of communication with the Kelvans after Tomar was able to contact them, I received an up-date on this conflict. It remains the same. I recommend you take us in."

"It's the same reason they decided to head to our galaxy. They could spend the next 10 mellina attempting to remedy the radiation that was ripping their galaxy apart," Picard deduced. "But instead, because they were at war, the Kelvans decided to step-up their invasion plans. They sent a Probe and they sent an expedition team.

"Then," continued Picard, "as the war grew harder against them, they were looking for something to convince the Council that invasion must begin ASAP. When they heard from Tomar, a member of the expedition team, that they should invade, the Council used Tomar irrationality as a tool to push for invasion."

"And that's why they're here now," Sisko told them. "They came in and started manipulating people. It was after the Dominion War and everything was in a state of change. The Kelvans used the Federation Council to create Omega Particles and surrender them to the Kelvans. This placed the Federation into their hands. From there, it was easy to move into the other galactic powers. Even the Borg were there's to work at."

"But they weren't counting on us figuring it all out," Janeway deduced. "They were still thinking like Kelvans. They weren't thinking like humans. They weren't thinking . . . irrationality. And we've put a kink into their plans. That is why they were so eager to hear us. They want to know how we think so they can use our way of thinking against the Rebellion. They want to learn how to be irrational."

"Why can't they just ask Tomar?" thought Archer.

"They need someone with experience," Kirk replied with a smile.

"Admiral, if you present this to the Kelvan High Council, they will have no choice but to delay the invasion," Sisko said.

"But that doesn't solve their problem," pointed out Archer. "The radiation that is killing their galaxy."

Sisko looked at them. "There are something's that should be left to those that aren't here," he said cryptically.

He then raised his glass for a toast.


	38. Act Two: Jackpot

NOTE: Yeah, I know. This Act is very short. But it needed to be. Trust me. You'll figure out why that is

by the end of the fic. Take care gang. AND PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

Act Two: "Jackpot"

"Who knew?" wondered Leonard McCoy.

"What's that laddie?" asked Scotty.

"That all those years ago, that one mission would turn into this. One little mission."

"I would not describe that mission as 'little,' Admiral," corrected Spock. "Nothing we did back on the Enterprise was minor."

McCoy looked to Spock with a little surprise. "That sounds very human, Spock."

"On the contrary, Admiral. The work the three of us did on the Enterprise influenced the lives of the entire Federation."

"Aye," agreed Scotty. "But I think we agree that we owe it all to one man."

"Jim," Spock spoke softly. "Yes. He was a pioneer. To one we owe him our lives to."

Spock paused in thought and remembered stepping down the long steps on Vulcan many years ago. Dr. McCoy had restored Spock's katra to his body, but at the cost Kirk's ship and own son.

"That we do, lads," Scotty returned, taking a quick swig of his Scotch. Synthahol had grown on him. He suddenly remembered the time that Kirk had helped him escape local law enforcement when he was accused of murder.

"God bless ya, Jim," McCoy muttered. His mind raced back to when there was an alien that lived off of salt found in human beings. The alien had disguised itself as an old lover of McCoy's, but Jim had saved his life by killing this creature. McCoy was close to dying there and was blind to see it if not for Jim.

Scotty poured all three a glass and handed them over. "To Jim," McCoy toasted.

"To Jim."

Spock was a smidge disgusted with the scotch but nodded. "He was a good friend."

"Aye," Scotty said, bottling up the unreal Scotch. "Now, let's do things the Jim Kirk way, eh?"

***

A little later, Spock, Scotty, and McCoy followed T'Pol, Janeway, Tuvok, Martok, Quark, Shakaar, and the other diplomats into the Kelvans main chamber.

Janeway immediately stepped up to the podium. "You're at war."

The entire chamber erupted into chatter. "ROJAN!" shouted the High Commandant, A'ra.

"These life-forms discovered this on their own. When they asked me about it, I informed them that it was the truth. My vow of silence was shattered only when they shattered it."

A'ra looked towards the diplomats. "Then we must begin to end this invasion. This Council agreed that if the truth were to be told, then all invasion plans would end."

"Very good, High Commandant," returned Janeway. "But our allies in our galaxy inform us that your forces are responding to the cease fire."  
"Tomar," uttered the High Commandant.

"TOMAR!?" exclaimed Rojan. "That is who is behind this?! You have damned an entire galaxy because of his mad thirst for revenge!"

"We needed a scapegoat, Rojan. The war has turned against us."

"If I may," spoke up Spock. "I believe I may have an solution to both your problems. But we must communicate through telepathy. The concepts at which I speak are far too complicated for words."

The High Commandant nodded and moved forward. Spock strode up to him and placed his fingers on A'ra's face. Immediately, Spock's mind was being wrapped up into the exotic and bizarre images. They came at him a thousand fold more than the last time he had Mind Melded with a Kelvan.

Just then, T'Pol walked next to him and placed her fingers on Spock's face. "As your strength helped me," she barely whispered into Spock's ear. "Let my strength help you."

T'Pol mind touched with Spock and pushed Spock's mind against A'ra. The two mind touched and Spock released information and thoughts and concepts into A'ra.

After what seemed like hours - but was really seconds - A'ra pulled his mind away from Spock's.

"I understand."

"What? What is it?" asked Janeway.

McCoy turned to her. "The radiation is being caused by the destruction of stars in the center of the galaxy. Spock believes he can help stop the destruction of the stars by creating what's called Dyson Spheres. But the problem is, they don't have the resources."

"The warring aliens do?" Janeway wondered.

"Aye, lass," Scotty answered. "With both races working on ending the threat, an alliance can be formed. But the Dyson Sphere isn't gonna be enough, though. They're going to need Trillithuim."

"And," finished Spock, stepping over, "information regarding a project called Genesis."

Janeway sighed. "We're going to need to contact the Federation immediately." 


	39. Act Three: Telemetry

Act Three - "Telemetry"

"All stop, Ensign," ordered Jean-Luc Picard. He impatiently looked out his screen, hoping to make out whom it was they were meeting. He turned to Riker.

"These are the correct coordinates, Number One?"

"That's right sir. Completely."

Suddenly, there was a flux before them as a Klingon Bird-of-Prey appeared. The sound from a nearby computer panel told Picard that they were being hailed. With a quick command, the interior of a Klingon bridge appeared, with Worf and Alexander taking the center.

"Mr. Worf. Alexander, hello. No incidents getting here, I hope?"

"No, Captain. I understand there is much to discuss?"

"Yes. But we need to wait for our third party to arrive," Picard returned.

"The Romulans," Worf grumbled.

After a few more minutes, the Communications officer looked up from his station. "Captain, we're receiving an emergency distress call from the Romulan ship."

Captain Picard snapped to attention, his whole body becoming alive and aware of the situation. "On screen," he commanded.

Senator Sela appeared on the viewer. Behind her, the bridge was a mess, with a heaped Romulan lying over a console. Large tubes and wires hung from the ceiling; sparks shot across the room. Sela sat, panting and panicked. A touch of concern reached from Picard's throat. She looked so much like her mother.

"Captain Picard! We're under attack! Two Kelvan ships! One Attack Cruiser . . . the other . . . we've never seen before!"

"We're on our way. Enterprise out."

Picard fell back into his seat and turned to his navigation officer. "Red alert! Lay in a course for the Romulan ship. Mr. Stark," he said, addressing the comm-officer, "inform Mr. Worf of our situation and request that he joins us. We're going to need him."

Both vessels soon jumped to warp, heading towards a nearby star system. The problem was very apparent. The Vishkew was taking heavy damage, large explosion ripping from. The Attack Cruiser had taken a few hits, but was still intact. The other ship was huge and long, nearly twice the size of the Attack Cruiser.

"Mr. Data?" Picard asked.

Data fingers danced along the console. "The Attack Cruiser has taken heavy damage on its port side. Its lateral plasma array is leaking."

"The other ship?"

"Unknown. From what I can assume, Captain, it is a warship capable of taking and unleashing heavy fire. Minimal warp capabilities."

"The Vishkew?" asked Riker now.

"Hull breaches on decks B-F, and H-N. Shields at 5%. Warp Drive and Cloaking Device are both off-line."

"They won't make it," Riker observed.

"Enterprise to Glory."

"Worf here, Captain."

"Draw fire from the Romulans. We're going to need to bring them aboard."

There was a pause before Worf answered at last. "Understood."

The Glory leapt into action, opening fire on the Attack Cruiser and the Enterprise dove in next to the Vishkew. As they reached it, the large warship opened fire on the Enterprise and Vishkew.

"The Vishkew has a Warp Core breach in progress!" shouted Data as the warship bore down onto both ships.

Picard's head snapped to his comm-officer. "Picard to Worf. Draw the Attack Cruiser closer to the Vishkew."

"Yes Captain."

"Transporter Room - transport the survivors to Cargo Bay One. I want security and medical teams down there immediately. Escort Senator Sela to the Bridge then."

The Glory lurched forward, its shield being hit hard with energy beams. Alexander directed the ship forward, sweeping through space towards the Vishkew and the Enterprise. All three ships were receiving damage from both the Attack Cruiser and the warship. The warship was far off, only unleashing a few rounds. The Attack Cruiser was doing the most damage.

Finally, after all the Romulans were removed from the Vishkew and the Warp Core breach was at its peak, the Enterprise flew away. The Glory was in close pursuit. But the Attack Cruiser, unable to catch onto the plan, passed the Vishkew right as it exploded.

The explosion ripped right through the heart of the Attack Cruiser, sending the Glory and the Enterprise right into the waiting hands of the warship. It opened fire, its energy weapons shattering the shields on both vessels. The Glory immediately received hull breaches and ruptures all across its bow and stern.

The Enterprise soared around the Glory, its damage not as extensive. They opened fire, phasers and torpedoes striking against the warship's weapons systems. But it was returned in kind, except on the Warp Nacelles.

Sela ran to the bridge to find it a wreck. The Kelvans were baring down onto both the Glory and the Enterprise.

"Maintain lock on their secondary power cufflink," Riker ordered.

A suddenly splash of sparks filled the bridge as yet another volley of energy beams ran across the hull. Sela covered her face when debris fell from the ceiling. She looked over at Tactical. The officer there was dead, and the man that seemed his replacement was grievously injured. Sela's eyes fell upon the security officer that had escorted her to the bridge.

There was another explosion and Sela kept her eyes open this time. An officer was thrown to the ground. Sela took matters into her hands and dashed over to the Tactical controls. They weren't much different that the Romulan computers. She knew human languages, having a human mother.

Mother.

Her mother would have run this station had she lived.

"Shields are down to 57%," Sela said, her fingers pressing onto the controls.

Picard about jumped out of his seat at the sight of the half-Romulan standing at the Tactical controls. Riker was apprehensive, but Picard nodded.

"Lock weapons on their energy coil, Senator. Photon Torpedoes - full spread. And thank you."

Photon Torpedoes shot out from their launchers, flying across space and smashing against the energy coil of the Kelvans' weapons array.

"Captain!" Data announced. "Commander Rozhenko is requesting a beam-out of his crew. A Warp Core breach is imminent."

"Do it, Mr. Data. Cargo Bay One."

As the Glory exploded and her crew was beamed aboard the Enterprise, the warship followed the flagship as it prepared to leave the system.

Worf and Alexander arrived quickly to the bridge. Both were shocked to find Sela at Tactical. Picard greeted them both.

"Ambassador, we could use a hand at Tactical. Both you and the Senator, please. Commander Rozhenko, you as well."

With the three of them all in that area, tension filled the bridge. They were currently trying to outrun the warship. Suddenly, though, a beam of energy lashed out from the warship.

In a crash that was heard across the entire ship, the Enterprise was suddenly tossed through space like a leaf.

"SHIELDS ARE DOWN!" yelled Worf.

"Weapons are off-line!" followed Sela, gripping onto the console.

"Captain!" yelped Data. "I am reading 30 Kelvan life-forms on Deck 18!"

"Intruder alert!" shouted Riker.

"Senator, Ambassador, your people's assistance will be appreciated in this matter."

"Captain!" Worf cried.

"You can't be serious!" Sela protested.

"I am," Picard demoted. "Unless you want both your crews to die here, you had better help us out."

Alexander and the pair grunted and joined Riker in the turbolift. Lieutenant Daniels appeared on the bridge and took over the Tactical. Picard stared out at the warship, eyes locked onto the enemy.

"Status Geordi?" asked Picard.

From Engineering, a rattled Geordi LaForge answered quickly. "Warp's off-line. I'm working on weapons and shields right now."

Data stood up then. "Captain, inadvisable."

"Oh?"

"Yes. We managed to damage a key control component to their Warp Drive. Not to mention the warship is not very fast in the first place. I believe we should concentrate we repairs on the Warp Core. They will not fire on the Enterprise with an invasion party already on board."

Picard nodded. "Agreed. Give Geordi a hand, Data."

A war was being waged in the bowls of the Enterprise.

Phaser beams spread throughout the corridor of Deck 18, striking the multi-tentacled masses that were the Kelvans. Riker was leading at least a dozen security officers down to Deck 18 and was already dealing with Klingons that wanted to kill Romulans.

"Get out of my way!" shouted one Klingon.

"If you would move, I would!" returned a Romulan.

"Stop it!" ordered Sela. "The both you have to stop this. We're in the middle of war. We should be fighting our enemy and not ourselves."

Worf was shocked at this, but even moreso when Sela pushed him out of the way of a stray Kelvan energy beam.

"Thank you," he grumbled.

"Don't take it personally," Sela replied, opening fire at another one of the Kelvans. "We can't lose anyone yet."

Worf found himself smiling and joining in with Riker and Sela.

As the Enterprise slowly moved away from the warship, Picard was shocked when his ship rumbled with another shot from the warship.

"Full impulse," Picard commanded. Where the hell was that Warp speed he had been promised?

Wesley Crusher opened his eyes after a long moment of meditation. He suddenly realized what he had to do. This was why he had come on board - to shake the pillars of destiny?

He stood up and headed immediately to Deck 16. He entered into Main Engineering, where everyone was frantically working hard on getting the Warp Core back on-line. More shots rippled through the ship.

"Damn!" shouted Geordi. "I can't get the magnetic constrictors on-line!"

"The plasma flow is irregular, Geordi," Data told him.

"I know, I know," LaForge grumbled. He looked up and saw Wesley standing there, staring at the Warp Core. "Wes! We could use a hand!"

Wesley stepped forward and made a b-line for the dead Warp Core. He placed his fingers on it and felt the entire ship at the tips of his fingers. The Kelvans . . . they needed to go.

As Worf, Sela, and Riker fought on, something bizarre seemed to happen. The Kelvans began to . . . vanish?

"What the hell?" asked Riker, lowering his weapon.

"They're gone!"

Behind them, three different teams shouted together in victory.

Wesley felt the problems with the Warp Core. He pushed himself inside those problems and pulled them inside out. Then, after fixing them, he pushed them back right side in and everything was working just fine.

In his mind, he silently thanked the Traveler before passing out.

"WESLEY!" shouted LaForge, dashing over.

"Engineering to Bridge - "

"-Warp Drive is back on-line."

"Ensign! Lay in a course to Deep Space Nine! Maximum Warp!"

The nacelles flashed and silently thundered as the Enterprise zoomed away from the warship, leaving it far behind.


	40. Act Four: The Siege of Nimbus Three

Act Four - "The Siege of Nimbus 3"

Colonel Kira placed her fingers on her temples, trying to fight off the stress-created headache that was baring down on her. The PADDs before were her not helping of course. 'New Maquis' indeed. Being a member of the Maquis could never have required so much paperwork. Never.

"Ops to Colonel Kira," Nog's voice chimed in.

"Kira here. Go ahead, Nog."

"The Enterprise has just arrived with crew from the Romulan and Klingon ships."

Kira couldn't help but be surprised by this. "Starfleet, Romulan, and Klingon on one ship? Certainly some fun. Have a security detail meet them at the airlock. Admiral Ross wants to the see Worf and Sela as soon as possible."

"Yes Colonel."

***

" . . . So, we're in agreement here?" asked Ross.

"Certainly looks that way, doesn't it?" Kira replied.

The meeting had been going on for several hours, trying to decide on the next phase of the conflict against the Kelvans. After a lengthy conversation with Rojan and Janeway two days ago, Ross felt confident now in what they were about to do.

"Then we must attack Nimbus Three," Worf grunted.

"And soon. I'm afraid we don't have much time left," Garek added. "The infected members will only remain on the planet for another four days."

"Agreed," Ross returned. "I've been working with representatives with our different peoples, trying to figure out how this should work. This battle plan should be sufficient."

He handed out PADDs. Sela looked it over carefully. Cunning and quick - the Romulan way. It was a perfect plan.

"This will work."

Ross couldn't help but grin. Everyone - for the first time - was in agreement. "Good. Then, Klingon and Starfleet arms one and two will make the upper orbital reach, while three and two head to the surface. Cardassian and Romulan wings will head up the main route. The Ferengi will handle the lower flank. Dominion ships will take the upper flanks."

***

Kira Neryes pulled herself out of bed, her mind awake, but her body weary. Her eyes searched out for the door and found it immediately. She pressed her fingers against the panel and it zipped open in front of her. She started down the corridor until she reached the turbolift.

"Promenade," she commanded.

Soon enough, the turbolift deposited her off near the Bajoran Shrine. It would be closing up soon, as would the rest of the Promenade. But she still needed to know that this war that she had dragged Bajor into was worth it

As soon as she entered, though, she was shocked to see a young human male. He spun around from the Orb of Contemplation quickly.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "My name is Wesley Crusher. I was curious."

"Colonel Kira Neryes," she replied.

"Nice to meet you. I was curious about the Orb or 'the tears of the prophets.'"

"I see. What about?"

"I've spent a lot of time in my life, studying the ins and outs of the universe. The interactions between time, space, and mind. It's all connected. Even the Prophets and the Emissary."

The Colonel was a bit surprised to find a human speaking like this, but she indulged him. "What do you mean - it's all connected?"

"It is. Look, here. Before the Kelvans began their war, our galaxy was achieving great and bold new avenues to ways of living. But war interrupted those avenues, forcing new habits. The Kelvans brought war to our galaxy when we were on the track of peace. But all life and ideas spread."

"Can you clarify at all?"

"The Kelvans brought war when we wanted peace. But we're bringing peace when they wanted war in their own galaxy. That's why I'm here. I'm here to see that peace and war balance out."

"Who sent you?"

Wesley smiled then. "No one."

***

Many hours later, Captain Jean-Luc Picard stepped onto the bridge and had a look around at the rest of his crew. They were all so concentrated on their tasks that they barely even registered his presence. Picard hated war. He hated the bloodshed, he hated the lose of life, and he hated the mass destruction it caused. Sighing, he took his seat. Will Riker looked over to him.

"We're all set, Captain. Admiral Ross has asked you to lead us to Nimbus Three."

"Lay in a course. Alert the fleet we'll be heading at Warp Four, Mr. Data."

"Yes Captain."

"Engage."

It was then that Federation, Romulan, Klingon, Dominion, Cardassian and Ferengi joined fleet blasted into warp - heading to Nimbus Three. 'Planet of intergalactic peace.' Picard laughed at the irony. He turned to Counselor Troi.

"How is Dr. Crusher fairing?"

"She and Dr. Bashier are almost done preparing the replication sequence. They report it'll all be ready by the time we reach Nimbus."

"Good. Then maybe we can end this damn thing."

It took a lot of time for the fleet to near Romulan space, where Nimbus Three was located. 

Gul Elim Garek spent most of it double-checking ship maintenance on the ships under his command. He was starting to feel cramped on board his Galor-class vessel, but sewing up his uniform seemed to cheer him up.

Grand Nagus Rom was busy making-up his will. As much faith as he had in the success of this mission, he was never one not to make sure everything wasn't in order.

Worf and Alexander spent the quiet moments training with the bat'leth. The boy still had much to learn.

Sela didn't spend a lot of time on the bridge, but instead prepared herself for a new drama to play out. The direction of the Romulan Star Empire was changing. She wasn't sure if she was ready for it. The war against the Dominion had placed in a new Senate. Surely, this conflict would as well. There was neo-traditionalistic movement among the political activists. One that called for old traditions and new ideas. Her being only half-Romulan felt like a conflict towards that. Her mind was spent trying to hold onto the Romulans, but her own humanity insisted the opposite. And as much as she tried to hate that, she just couldn't.

At long last, the fleet reached Nimbus without barely a problem. The fleet at Nimbus Three was only half their size (400 to their 800), but was still considerable and no doubt strong enough.

"Admiral Ross," reported Dax on board the Defiant. Colonel Kira was commanding, but Ross was along for the ride. "We're receiving a transmission from the surface."

"On screen."

"Don't do this, Bill," President Decker chided.

Ross sterned. "You're not yourself, Mr. President. I'm afraid we have to."

"What are you talking about? Give this up!"

"No sir. End transmission."

The screen was replaced with another shot of the golden planet surrounded by a monstrous fleet. Before Admiral Ross could even speak another word, the Kelvans opened fire. That battle was joined.

The Jem'Hadar ships surged forward, weapons ablaze against the gigantic attack ships. Explosions were everywhere, but mostly for the Dominion. The Vorta named Veela felt nothing as their own forces were demolished, except for a note of sadness for the fact that the Founders were gong to be disappointed with these statistics.

Garek pushed his ships onward. With the Jem'Hadar taking the brunt of the attack, the Romulans and the Cardassians were to swoop in and damage the center of the Kelvans lines. At another explosion filled the bridge, he couldn't help but wonder how he ended up here of all places. After a life-time of murder and subterfuge, then fighting against the Dominion, Garek would counted himself either dead or retired. After all this, he figured he would be one of those.

Sela's new vessel tore forward, unleashing volley after volley with the other Romulans. Damage was being done, but the Kelvans were taking the most of it. She grinned, knowing what was happening. Success and victory for the Romulans. But there was a part of her that seemed to remember what her mother once said to her - all life was important. She ripped away the memory, but it still lingered. So, Sela turned back to the battle and continued with the orders.

Rom's fleet of Ferengi battle cruisers swung around and dove into the fray. The fleet broke up and launched their attacks on the Kelvans. They were to keep the flank occupied while the Klingon and Starfleet ships moved towards the atmosphere. Easier said then done. Rom made a bet, then, with his first officer. He bet it would the last deal they would make.

The Federation and the Klingons moved closer to the planet. Ships began to explode as the Kelvans bore down on them, but the joined fleet pushed. Worf and Alexander soared their twin birds-of-prey closer to the atmosphere than an Attack Ship had wanted. They had opened fire.

The Enterprise and the Defiant swept in, unleashing their weapons upon the Attack Ship. The two birds-of-prey joined with another pair and the four made for the surface. Following them directly was a Runabout, with two Intrepid-class vessels in tow.

The four Klingon ships zoomed over the main settlement and began to drop large capsules to the ground. As soon as the capsules dropped, panels on all sides opened up - unleashing a strange, green gas. Weapons from the Kelvans on the surface shot at the Klingons, but the four ships swung around once more, dropping the capsules all throughout the settlement. The gas was all over place.

When members of all four alien delegations began to pass out, High Commander Gagh knew exactly what it meant. The 'New Maquis' had some how figured out a way to mass synthesize the vaccine to their mind-controlling agent.

He scrambled to find away to turn things around, but when he spotted Starfleet and Klingon ground troops marching and transporting into the settlement - well, Gagh beamed aboard his ship and took off.

The settlement emptied, all the Kelvans heading up to the join the fleet. The Kelvan fleet was, without support from the planet, falling apart. The fleet was ordered the pull back.

***

" . . . Mind control," muttered President Decker, as he had over the past three hours. "I can't believe it."

"It's the truth, Mr. President," said Ross.

"Well, if it is, then I'm ending this war right now."

"What do you mean, sir?" wondered Picard.

The room that once served at the conference and meeting hall for the Kelvans and their puppets was now filled with political leaders free from the mind control. They were trying to recollect themselves and get a full understanding of the events that had occurred.

"I'm considering the treaty null and void. The Federation is now in a state of conflict with the rebels of the Kelvan Empire. And Admiral?"

"Yes sir?"

"We're open to your return."

Admiral Ross smiled grimly. "We'll take you up on that offer sir."

"Good," President Decker said. "Because the people in this room have just changed the direction of this galaxy. And we would life to change it back."

And somewhere . . . Wesley Crusher smiled . . .


	41. Act Five: Under the Stars

Act Five - "Under the Stars"

Voyager and the Kelvan fleet soared between the two galaxies, more than ready to see a fitting end to the conflict. All transmissions were being blocked. Tomar's doing, most likely. No one back on New Kelvan knew that the war had ended. Contact with the 'New Maquis' was being blocked.

Janeway was getting antsy and kept having all systems checked and re-checked at they drew nearer and nearer the New Kelva. It was would be days, but still she was getting on edge. The tension was thick. Even Chakotay was starting to feel it.

Kes, who had basically remained by herself during the trip, was preparing herself for her little part in this game of destiny. Her mind touched on all those that she had known as friends and dear ones to get ready. She had to be nothing less than amazing.

***

Commander Donatra had seen nothing like it before in her entire life.

The compound she and her fellow Romulans had been occupying since the conflict began was no longer under siege by Kelvan ground forces. Her quick insight into the Kelvans treachery had told the Commander to move quickly. She had secured this compound as soon as she could. With her allies in the military, Donatra was able to fortify it. But it had only been a matter of time before the Kelvans moved against the rebellious Romulans.

Yet, two days ago, an order went out. The Senate had been mind-controlled, but recently freed. And with that freedom, came revenge and power. Two things that Donatra respected highly. The Romulan Senate re-initiated protocols used during the Dominion War.

Two days already and the siege was over. Quelled by a large contingency of Remean troops. Donatra stared out at the war-battered field as Remeans began to march back to their ship. Their Romulan keepers were getting impatient. There were many other worlds to reconcile.

But Donatra couldn't help but notice the leader of the Remeans. From afar, he looked Romulan. But upon closer inspection . . . no. He was human!

"Guards! I want to see that man!"

The guards pulled the human out of the line-up and placed him in front of Donatra. They stood next to him, hands on their disrupters as if he were about to destroy the entire planet with his bare hands.

"Go," she ordered.

"But Commander - "

"This man just saved my life and the life of every Romulan inside that compound. I doubt he will kill me now. Go!"

The two guards walked back over to the ship. Donatra eyed the human. "Why did you want to see me?"

"You're human."

"Yes."

"Intriguing. What is your name?"

"Shizon."

"You saved my life, Shizon. Tell me, now, what should I do to help you?"

"I have many ideas, Commander."

Donatra smiled. "Why don't you tell me about them, hmmm?"

***

Standing on a small outcropping of rocks, the Vorta and the two Jem'Hadar stood and waited. All around them was a huge ocean of Changelings. This was the homeworld of the Founders - the heart of the Dominion.

Soon, enough, the ocean became to swirl. A form appeared before them, rising from the rest of the Changelings. Odo looked over the three of them as they bowed and offered greetings that he didn't deserve. He said nothing.

"The mind-controlled leaders of the Federation, Romulan Empire, the Klingon Empire, and the Ferengi Alliance have been freed," the Vorta said. "What are your orders?"

Odo paused, looking at the trio before staring out at the ocean of Changelings. Thoughts of Deep Space Nine appeared in his mind . . . Sisko . . . O'Brien . . . Worf, Dax . . . Bashier . . . Quark . . . and, of course, Neryes.

Of course, there was far more here than just his old friends and loved ones. There was conflict - possibly the end of such. Word had just been received that Dominion vessels were able to hold off two waves of Kelvan warships. Taking this into account, he finally turned to the Vorta and the pair of Jem'Hadar soldiers.

"Send ships," he said simply.

"Yes. And how many, great Founder?"

Odo hated that tone in his voice, but sighed and answered. "As many as we can spare. Inform Veela of the situation."

"Thank you, Founder."

***

The Borg ships shot through Transwarp, launching towards the nearest Kelvan battle. Hugh took a deep breath as they continued to go through. Transwarp had become a dangerous thing ever since the Transwarp Hub had been destroyed. But still, this was necessary.

Explosions filled the screen as they emerged. Kelvan energy beams were slicing through the dark void of space. Hugh nodded at his second-in-command. The signal was send and two other Borg ships opened fire on the Kelvans.

"This battle will not take long," Hugh observed aloud.

"Incoming transmission," said one of the Borg. "From Commander Pel."

"On screen."

"Hugh. We have just received word from our contact in the Alpha Quadrant. The leaders of the separate powers in the quadrant have been freed."

"Excellent. Hopefully, that will turn this conflict into our favor."

"Actually, I have another idea . . ."

***

Throughout the Klingon Empire, ships were suddenly ordered to turn against their own race and to make war now on the Kelvans. So many houses rejoiced with the orders.

Ferengi trade routes that had been struggled and battled with by their own people was now freed. The Ferengi were now ordered away from fighting each other - and now were busy fighting off the Kelvans from those self-same trade routes.

Romulan colonies were released from the Commands from the Praetor. Unleashed from these commands, they attacked the Kelvans that bared over themselves.

All Federation citizens were now allowed to fight off the Kelvans. Starfleet vessels as their weapons, the Federation lashed out at the Kelvan fleets that threatened.

"Damnation," Decker muttered, staring at the map as he and the leaders launched their attacks on the alien invaders.

Stationed between Starbases 9 and 10 near the Romulan Neutral Zone, Nimbus Three was now the center of the defense against the Kelvan Empire.

"We need a new strategy," Worf observed. "The Kelvans maybe pulling out of our territories, but they are still much of a threat."

"With the Andromeda Kelvans on their way, we should have the opportunity to see an end to this once and for all," Admiral Ross announced.

"That won't be enough," the Romulan Praetor said. "We need to hold them until they arrive."

"You sound as though you have a plan, Praetor," Garek wondered.

"We should push them back to New Kelva. Make an attack that will keep Tomar occupied until help arrives."

Worf's eyes grew. "That is an excellent strategy."

"Agreed," Rom tossed in.

"I'm for that," Garek agreed.

"Then we're in agreement," Deck nodded. "We'll do this. 36 hours from now, we'll launch our fleet from here and take New Kelva. A gift for High Commandant A'Ra."

***

Janeway sighed at the communiqué. Her eyes turned swiftly to the rest of the people within the room. T'Pol, Spock, McCoy, Scotty, Martok, Neelix, Quark, and the many other representatives. "They're going to attack New Kelva."

"Aha!" Martok bellowed. "Brillant! A fine battle for us to join them!"

Rojan sighed. "I disapprove of this action, but I see other option. With Tomar creating a communications silence, the Kelvans are still making war on the galaxy. The powers in the galaxy are taking a strong blow and this seems to be the only option."

"Indeed," Kalinda agreed sadly. "I calculate we will arrive within the time frame of the attack. Not until after it begins, I'm afraid."

"Rough estimations?" asked Admiral Paris.

"Anywhere between four and five hours."

"No choice."

T'Pol, who had remained silent, looked up at the rest of the group. "The quest of peace sometimes brings about the path of war. We have brought peace to the Andromeda Galaxy while they have brought war to our own. A balance must be created. That is what we are doing. This conflict will end and we will be the ones that will bring about that balance."

"Balance is not logical," Spock spoke.

"Not all things are logical," T'Pol replied. "Life must be preserved. And do to so, a balance must be reached."

"And this is," Janeway began, "the only way."

***

As the armada made its way towards Nimbus Three, reports began to pour in. The Kelvans were apparently pulling back . . . and towards New Kelva. President Decker, who stood next to Captain Picard on board the Enterprise, gruffed at the situation. They were both in Stellar Cartography, along with Mr. Data - who, out of respect, kept quiet.

"This isn't good, Jean-Luc. They're gonna have us out-numbered."

"We'll beat them, Mr. President," Picard said, his voice attempting to sound confident.

"We better, Captain. You know, this will change everything."

"Indeed," Picard said with a smile. Just as Picard was about to go on, a voice echoed throughout the room.

"Mr. President, you have a classified communiqué," came the voice of Commander Riker.

"In my quarters please, Commander. Captain, Lieutenant Commander."

"Mr. President."

"Sir."

Jean-Luc Picard sighed and turned to Data. "Well, Mr. Data, it seems we'll have a good reception waiting for us at New Kelva."

"Indeed, Captain," Data replied with a slight smile. "But our travels have brought us this far. I do firmly believe that they will take us much further."

Picard looked off, at the starcharts on the screen before them. It had assumed a view of the entire galaxy, in its entire wide and greatness. An easy smile crossed his lips and turned back to his old friend.

"Until the stars grow cold, eh, Data?" asked Picard rhetorically. "'To travel hopefully is a better thing than to arrive.'"

"Robert Louis Steveson, sir."

"Indeed. I wonder - where will our travels take us next? What great frontier lays ahead of mankind?"

Data stepped up to Picard and looked directly at him. "The future, sir. And the travel there will be better than the arrival. According to Steveson, at least."

"Yes. I only hope we will be alive to see it."

"We will, Captain."

"Just remember Data," Picard said solemnly. "One day, I'll find my final arrival. On that day, my travels will have ended."

"No, sir. They will not end."

"Oh?"

"Yes, Captain. For you see, you may one day pass away - but the spirit you have forged. The continuous exploration of the unknown . . . the long travels that you have done . . . they will always be remembered to me and the rest of the crew."

Picard nodded. "And if the same should ever happen to you, Mr. Data, the legacy of your discoveries shall forever continue."

"Thank you, Captain."

"No, Mr. Data," Picard said then. "Thank you."

Suddenly, the entire ship shook, marking an attack. Picard and Data silently and quickly left the room, only to hear Commander Riker call out to them.

"Captain Picard, we have entered Kelvan space. The fleet has opened fire."

"Earlier than anticipated, sir," Data observed.

"Yes."

Picard entered the bridge then, where he spotted the viewscreen. A fleet of Kelvan ships was in front of the armada, heading towards the New Kelvan system.

"Report."

"We're about to enter the system. Quite a fleet in front of us," Riker returned. "Its meeting up with the bulk of the fleet, which is situated around New Kelva itself."

Nodding, Picard sat himself in his chair and looked forward. A frown had appeared on his face as he announced to the crew something that he hated to say. "All hands: this is the bridge. Prepare for battle."

Moments later, the armada came upon the fleet surrounding New Kelva. The battle erupted immediately.

Worf lead the Klingon assault wing into battle, unleashing disrupter and plasma torpedoes upon the hundreds and hundreds of Kelvan ships before him. Explosions ripped silently as the battle raged. Birds-of-Prey, Neg'Vars, and Vor'cha class attack ships swung down and opened fire.

The Klingon leader focused his attention on the massive, Invasion-class vessel. It was the same class as the vessel that destroyed the Glory a few days ago. Worf knew it, of all ships, needed to be taken down. Taking with him three dozen Birds-of-Prey and twelve Vor'chas, Worf directed them towards the aft shields.

The Birds-of-Prey swooped down low, attacking constantly the shields in that area. They maneuvered hard, barely escaping the energy beams that thrusted from the Kelvan ship. Finally, the shields began to disrupt under the contact barrage.

It was then that Worf ordered full attack on that compartment. Explosions ripped forth then, exposing the delicate interworkings of the engines. As disrupters and plasma torpedoes smashed through it, the entire ship began pop and shatter. Within moments, the Invasion-class ship exploded.

"Grand Nagus! There is an opening! The Klingons destroyed that big ship!" Brunt exclaimed.

Rom smiled. "Take eight teen ships through the opening and open fire on all orbital defenses. It's now or never!"

Rom's Marauder-class Ferengi vessel - the Moogie - swept forward, leading eighteen ships behind it. As they carved through the space that the Invasion-class ship occupied, they opened fire on all ships surrounding them. They dove, then, deeper into orbit and began to open fire on the automated defense satellites.

Explosions filled their screens as another line of Kelvan defense feel. Rom smiled stupidly at his success.

"The Ferengi have destroyed the orbital defense satellites," reported the Jem'Hadar First.

"Excellent," Veela responded. "Launch a full sweep across the second and third attack wings of the Assault-class ships."

Nearly two hundred Jem'Hadar fighters swept through space - giving and taking damage. Veela grimed, suddenly, as the fighters were beginning to be shot down. Even with the recent reinforcements from the Gamma Quadrants, the Dominion ships were losing their respective ground out here.

"Continue on wing two. Pull back from wing three."

"Senator," one of the Romulans informed Sela, "the Dominion have moved away from Kelvan Assault-class wing three."

"Follow through," Sela ordered.

"Senator, we do not have enough ships to maintain an attack."

That was when Sela had an idea.

Mere seconds later, the fifty Romulan vessels ordered against the wing began to vanish, then reappear to fire disrupters. Almost immediately, then, they would disappear once more. This tactic worked. The Assault wing three was broken and shattered. 

Sela found herself strangely thanking her mother. She would have been proud.

"Move past the Romulans and begin to engage all Scouts and Invasion-class vessels," Garek ordered then.

The golden Cardassian fleet fired their weapons at the Kelvans, destroying ship after ship. Garek couldn't help but pat himself on the back. But something was nagging him. Something that told him that things weren't going to remain like this . . .

"Sir! Kelvan reinforcements have just entered the system! They're concentrating on the Starfleet and Romulan wings!"

"Split our forces! Continue on course, but back-up the Romulans and Starfleet!" Garek ordered as sparks began to fly on his bridge.

Kira held tight the panels next to her chair as the Defiant was rocked with heavy fire. O'Brien was running about, pressing key after key - trying to keep things under control. Bashier was already tending to wounded, while Dax scrambled at sensors. Nog was pressing hard on the evasive maneuvers.

"The Cardassians are backing us up, but I'm not sure how much longer we can keep this going! 1,000 ships just entered the system. We're out-numbered!" Dax shouted.

"So were the Bajorans!" yelled Kira. "Keep fighting! Find any weakness and exploit it!"

Just as futility was about to sink it, something happened . . .

Ships began to appear. Brand new ships, only seen in data banks. Voyager's databanks. Krenum, Malon, Talaxian, Vidiian, Kazon, the Hirogen, the Vada and the Borg. Pel lead the fleet into the heart of the battle, along with Mantora and Hugh.

"Good to have you along," greeted Decker from the Enterprise. "We need to take down their flagship. It's highly defended. Mind to help us?"

Hugh smiled. "Of course."

Four Borg Cubes joined with the Enterprise and scores of other vessels as they blasted their way towards the massive, nearly moon-size vessel. It was obviously the heart of the Kelvan assault, as it had yet to receive any damage.

From each fleet, ships pushed forward. Weapons fired at the incredible shields, which blocked each blow. The weapons that it fired ripped through the Borg like they were nothing. All seemed to grow dim.

Hugh held onto the console before him tightly as explosion racked the Cube. Just as he was about to give a command, a Borg came running towards him.

"We just detected an escape pod ejection! The Queen has escaped!"

Hugh pounded the console. "Why now? Nevermind it. Keep on the attack."

It grew futile once more. All ships that attempted to attack were easily no match for the flagship of the Kelvan invasion.

Picard gripped his chair as yet another energy beam nearly missed his ship. The battle was taking a turn for the worst. It would take a miracle to end this.

"Captain!" yelped Lieutenant Commander Data. "We're picking up an energy spike!"

"On screen!"

Indeed. A flash of energy marked the arrival of Voyager and nearly 30,000 Kelvan vessels. Picard smiled and looked to Decker, who was holding onto his chair for dear life.

"Message coming out on sub-space, Captain. It's Janeway."

***

"High Commander Tomar," reported one of the Kelvans on the surface. "There's a signal going out to all Kelvan ships and outposts. Straight from A'ra. We're to cease all hostilities and pull back immediately."

"No! NO!" screamed Tomar, his tentacles flying about.

"Sir, landing parties!"

Tomar spun around and looked out the window. Jem'Hadar, Kazon, Klingon, Borg . . . they were all appearing around the Main Building. The humanoids were closing in . . . they closing in!

Suddenly, the drizzle of lights and energy began to appear all around Tomar. The room filled, then, with all sorts of entities. His eyes fell upon each one.

"You . . . you!" yelled Tomar, looking straight at Scotty. "You were the one that took advantage of me! You were the one that stopped me stopping Rojan from being manipulated! By you two!" He spoke now of McCoy and Spock. "The two of you were in on it! I knew you should have been killed or contained you like the others! Damn you! Damn you all!"

"Tomar, stop this!" yelled out A'ra.

"YOU!" shouted Tomar then, eyes on T'Pol. "You were one of the first humanoids we encountered! The ones that destroyed our Probe! There's still one last chance to destroy you!"

"Stun him!" A'ra ordered.

But Tomar was too fast. His huge body leapt out the window, one of his tentacles reaching up and grabbing scaffolding. He climbed up fast and soon made it to the top of the building. 

This was where Kirk had thought he had killed him. The fool. He was the one behind this all. The one that used Rojan against him. But Tomar still had one more ace up his sleeve. One thing that no one else knew about . . .

A whole crowd soon reached the roof and saw Tomar waving a small device in his tentacle.

Janeway drew out her phaser, as did Picard. Rojan and Kalinda stood there, ready to stop him once and for all. He had used all four of them in his little plan.

"End this now, Tomar!" Rojan ordered.

"You dare order me? You dare? I hold all the cards now! I do! I'm the one with the power!" he shouted, lifting up his device. It was a computer control panel. "If you don't surrender the galaxy to me, I'll destroy you all! You see, I kept nearly one hundred Omega Particles for myself, just in case. They're right below us. Surrender or the entire sector is destroyed."

"He's bluffing," Kira pointed out, her weapon trained on him.

"No. He isn't," Janeway argued, showing her the tricorder readings.

"We have to do something to stop him," Picard led, hand on his phaser.

Just then, it was Scotty that stepped forward. "You know, for someone who prides himself on bein' Kelvan and being all non-humanoid about himself, you seem to projectin' some very human traits."

"SHUT UP!" shouted Tomar.

"What was it you said before?" continued Scotty. "'I hold all the cards now?' Gee now, that certainly is a human term."

"QUIET!"

"If yer wantin' me to shut up, why don't you just blow me to smithereens? Or are you afraid to die? Because if you are, then that sounds pretty human too."

"STOP IT!"

"Why don't we have a couple of drinks about it, eh? We'll talk all this over. How's that, boyo?"

"No, Scotty. No more drinks. No more," Tomar said quietly, enraged. He then shrieked and shot forward, tentacles racing forth with him. Just then, T'Pol fired a phaser beam right against Tomar's chest. 

Tomar's entire body jerked backwards. He was tittering towards the edge. In a the few seconds that existed there, his tentacles tried to reclaim his center of gravity. The control panel fell to the roof floor. Tomar instinctively reached for it.

"NO!" shouted Rojan, leaping forward.

The Kelvan slammed into his former crewmember. His tentacles pressed against Tomar. Tomar felt his body fall off the building once again. But he knew there would be no transporter to beam him away like last time. He just fell . . . and pulled Rojan over the top with him.

Rojan's body was pulled off the ledge. But right as he began to fall, something grabbed hold of his many tentacles. He looked up . . . and saw Kalinda pulling him up. Kalinda . . . his lover . . . his mate. His soulmate. In humanoid form just as much as in Kelvan form.

As he was brought up to the roof, he heard a thud and saw Tomar's body smash and die on the ground far below.

Already, the control panel was secured. 

The conflict was over.

***

Clean-up began quickly and quietly. Lives were saved all over the galaxies. The entire event had lasted under two months and was becoming called 'The Conflict of 2379.' A new chapter of history was being written.

The New Kelvan colony remained as the Kelvans began the clean-up of their galaxy. Peace negotiations in the Andromeda Galaxy were progressing well. With the information provided by the Federation, the threat of radiation should be fairly easy to stop from here. Rojan and Kalinda were given the command of New Kelva.

Neelix was returned home in the Delta Quadrant. As was Hugh, who had been unable to reach the Borg homeworld before the Queen did. He was forced into hiding, but luckily - he had gained many allies during the Conflict. Plus, the Borg Queen had a lot of repair work ahead of her.

Garek retired from Cardassian military and began a private citizen of Cardassia.

Senator Sela resigned her commission from the Romulan Senate for personal reasons. She went off to find herself. For years, she had felt burdened by the death of mother. After all that had happened, it no longer seemed the case. Now, she had to recover the life she had neglected herself from ever having.

Because of his exemplary service in times of battle, High Chancellor Martok gave Alexander his own command. Worf's pride is more than words can say.

Colonel Kira and the others returned to Deep Space Nine. Quark was happy to see his bar in one piece. Kira Neryes, a few hours after her arrival, went the Bajoran shrine. She said a prayer, asking the Prophets to protect Odo. Then, she thanked the Emissary. Kira knew Sisko's involvement was far greater than she seen.

Janeway returned to Earth and the Voyager was once more put out to pasture. Seven of Nine and Chakotay were chief aides in the detailed analysis of the ship. There was more to analysis this time.

Finally, there was the Enterprise . . .

Captain Picard stood in the Shuttlebay as he, Scotty and McCoy gave Spock a welcome send-off. Spock stood in front a specially modified Runabout, which Scotty had installed a cloaking device into.

"Thank you, Captain," Spock told Picard.

"Thank you, Ambassador."

Spock turned to McCoy and Scotty then. "Captain Scott. It is good to have worked with you once again."

Scotty laughed. "Ack, the same with ye. Don't be stranger, Spock."

"Indeed. Admiral."

McCoy eyed the Vulcan. "Good job, Spock. Your damn Vulcan Mind Meld saved our asses back there on Kelva. Convient, aren't they?"

"Admiral McCoy, I will never understand. I never have and I believe I never shall."

McCoy threw up his aged arms. "Why am I not surprised!?"

"Farewell," Spock said as he entered the Runabout. "Live long and prosper."

A few moments later, the Runabout left the Enterprise, then cloaked and headed back to Romulan space. After a while, Scotty turned to McCoy.

"Well Doctor, looks we'd best be off too."

"Yeah, I suppose. Thank you, Captain. It's been a pleasure."

"The pleasure is all mine," Picard said, with a smile. "I'm sure the three of us will meet again."

It was Scotty who smiled this time as the pair entered the shuttle. "No doubt, Captain. No doubt."

Captain Picard left the Shuttlebay, then, and walked the long corridors until he reached the turbolift. As he headed up to the bridge, a memory came to him.

_Benjamin Sisko lifted his glass. "Now," his deep voice began, "with that plot resolved, I propose a toast."_

"Oh?" asked Jean-Luc Picard, who was intrigued by this.

"To what?" furthered Jim Kirk, that boyish grin coming across his face.

"The future?" joked Jonathan Archer, his eyes looking over the people before him.

"To the past?" followed up Kathryn Janeway, her fingers fixing a small stray strand of hair.

"How about," Sisko began, "to a world where we can celebrate our own diversities. Where we can face down the greatest of threats to that world, but know that no matter what happens in the end - our diversities will always be tolerated and always what makes up survive. To the unexplored frontier that will allow to discover new forms of life and new cultures that will forever be a part of us. To life, my fellow Captains. The search for new life. Where no one has gone before.

All five Captains, then, raised the glasses.

"Cheers."

Captain Picard smiled at the memory as he entered the bridge. He immediately sat down and smiled at his crew. His travels were far from over. 

The USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E was running fine that afternoon and it showed in every way.


	42. Notes

NOTES:

A few things before I let you all go. First of all, some stats. I worked on the story over the course of 1 year and six days. Some of it sucked, some of it was good. The earliest development of this story was done in the early spring of 2000, but it was never actually started until last January. 

The entire story is based on a concept in the "Star Trek" episode "By Any Other Name." The episode directed by Marc Daniels. Jerome Bixby did the story, with the teleplay by both Bixby and D.C. Fontana. We all know that "Star Trek" was created by Gene Roddenberry.

For those of you are interested, the reference made by Worf to Dax in the "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine" episode "Time's Orphan" about fighting Kelvans is fully explained in Book Three.

Any information regarding the Omega Particle was taken from "Star Trek: Voyager" episode "The Omega Directive." The story was by Jimmy Biggs and Steve J. Kay, with Lisa Klink on the teleplay.

As you already know, Shizon is seen again in "Star Trek: Nemesis."

"Star Trek: The Kelvan Conquest" takes place nearly 18 months after Voyager returned home and one year before "Star Trek: Nemesis."

For any more information, check out www.startrek.com

This story originally had individual dedications and those still stand. But ultimately, this story is dedicated the brave explorers on board the space shuttle Columbia. They gave their lives in the name of exploration and science. May their legacy continue on forever.

~W~


End file.
